The Boat House
by tigertales
Summary: Takes place the summer after Hermione's first year in Med School. MM/HG. Femslash. Don't like - don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story takes place during the summer following events in my previous story, "The Next Step". Based on ideas discussed with Butterfly Rainbow during the writing of her story "A Cat, Her Kitten & A Toad". Like my previous offering this tale is based in the AU universe created by that brilliant young writer and written with her permission.**

**THE BOAT HOUSE**

It was early June at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The last classes of the term had ended two days previous and all that remained for the teachers was to grade final exams and get on with the summer.

In the teacher's lounge several professors sat, enjoying a brief respite from the drudgery of grading essays and such. Gathered around the huge oak table that dominated the room was Filius Flitwick, diminutive charms professor. He was rapidly marking an essay, tutting every time he had to mark a red slash through something the hapless fourth year had written. Pomona Sprout sat next to Flitwick. Her salt & pepper hair a little more wild than normal. Not surprising since she'd had a wrestling match with a young devil's snare earlier in the day. If it had been fully mature, she knew the outcome might've been a bit different. Poppy Pomfrey sat beside her sipping her scalding Earl Grey. At the far end, Rolanda Hooch sat reading the latest Quiddich news mumbling under her breath as she read. The door burst open and Albus Dumberdore swept in followed by a very pouty Horace Slughorn. "I don't see why I have to do this." The overweight potions professor whined lumbering over to a cabinet that held his precious supply of sugared pineapple slices. Dumbledore whirled around on the errant head of Slytherin House and said, "Because you gave me your word that you would give me one more year." Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes dared Slughorn to say a word. "Fine." The large man muttered through his walrus like moustache. Grabbing his precious pineapple, he lumbered out of the room; slamming the door in his wake. Outside the door, they heard him grumble, "Oh excuse me."

The door opened and everyone looked up to see Minerva McGonagall enter. Bewilderment showing clearly on her beautiful features as she gracefully lowered herself into a chair next to Hooch. "What was he going on about?" She directed her question to Dumbledore. The older wizard shook his head, "He wants out of his contract. I reminded him that he has one more year." Understanding graced the emerald eyed witch's features. Rolanda Hooch looked up, her hawk-like eyes narrowing, "What's so important that he wants out of his contact?" Dumbledore chuckled, "Beauxbatons is looking for a potions professor and he's expressed an interest in relocating to the south of France." McGonagall snorted, "And surrounding himself with Delacours no doubt." Referring to the powerful and wealthy French family. The inhabitants of the room all chuckled knowing full well that Horace Slughorn's two weaknesses were rich food and rich people.

At that moment the snowy owl Hedwig flew in an open window and landed gracefully in front of McGonagall. Flapping her beautiful wings, she stuck her leg out to the professor. "Well hello my dear." Minerva cooed, lightly stroking the owl's head. Hedwig let out a soft hoot and rubbed her beak against McGonagall's hand. Flitwick gazed at the Transfiguration Professor, his eyes narrowing, "Isn't that Potter's owl?" Minerva nodded absently as she removed the parchment from Hedwig's leg. Hooch reached into her pocket for a bit of bacon she'd stashed there earlier. Offering it to the bird, she smiled as Hegwig snapped it up happily, "Here you go sweetie, I know you've flown a long way." She cast a knowing smile at Dumbledore, then over to McGonagall.

Only a select few people knew what that smile was about.

Hermione Granger.

Former Student, now advanced medical studies college student.

Minerva's Lover.

Dumbledore watched as his friend read the parchment. A beautiful smile making it's way across her striking features. Flitwick, Sprout and Pomfrey were looking at her expectantly. Albus was grinning from ear to ear, his blue eyes twinkling and Hooch simply elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!" She grumbled, elbowing back. Flitwick squeaked out a laugh, "What does Potter have to say?" They were all interested in knowing what was going on with their famous former student. Minerva smiled, "Actually Hedwig is staying with Hermione Granger as Potter's schedule is so varied. He wasn't able to truely look after the owl, so Hermione offered to let Hedwig stay with her." She patted the owl again, "Didn't she dear?" Hedwig hooted happily. Minerva smiled fully, a truely beautiful sight to behold. Something she didn't do alot of, at least until Hermione came along. The other professors had noticed a light spring to Minerva's step and a ready smile as of late. They didn't, however, comment on it. No one wanted to be hexed.

Albus, who'd seated himself on the other side of his best friend, reached out and stroked the owl's feathers. "So what does the brilliant young Granger have to say?" He asked, a lilting tone in his voice. Minerva sighed, "Oh... this and that." She read on, smiling, "Apparently young Dawn and Ronald Weasley have become a bit of an item." Dumbledore's bushy eyebrows climbed up his forehead, "Really?" he remembered the dinner they had that apparently brought Weasley and the younger Granger together. Minerva nodded, "Hermione says that her father had a bit of a fit over the fact that his daughter is dating a wizard." She frowned as she read the next passage, "Apparently the Granger's have seperated." Dumbledore gasped, "Why?" Minerva frowned and raised her eyes to his. She uttered one word, "Magic."

"Where is Hermione's mother and sister staying?" Hooch asked, leaning in. Minerva gazed down at the parchment, answering, "The flat. Jean is staying in the guest bedroom and Dawn is sleeping on the fold-away sofa bed in the office..." She trailed off worry making it's way over her. Albus frowned, his brows knitting together. "Are they divorcing?" Minerva shook her head, it doesn't say," She gazed thoughtfully at the parchment, then added absently, "I'll ask her when I see her..." Albus and Rolanda's mouths fell open. Flitwick raised an eyebrow, "See her often do you?" It was obvious he was putting the pieces together. Minerva recovered quickly, "Uh..No..ah, I meant.. when I go to London. I have some business at the ministry, so I thought I'd drop by and see if Jean Granger was alright." Hooch leaned over and whispered, "Nice save." Minerva blushed deeply as Albus chuckled to himself. Filius Flitwick was head of Ravenclaw for a reason... he was brilliant. He also recognized Minerva's little white lie for what is was... A WHOPPER! Smiling, he took a sip of his tea, "Indeed."

Trying a diffuse an unfolding uncomfortable situation for his best friend, Albus asked, "Did Horace take all the pineapple?" He moved over to the potions professor's cabinet and looked inside. It was stocked full. "I'm sure he won't mind if I help myself." Everyone laughed as Minerva met her friend's eyes with gratitude. He had changed the subject successfully.

Later, Minerva sat at her private desk in her living quarters composing a letter to her lover. Hedwig roosted on the back of her chair reading what the older witch was writing over her shoulder. She'd learned that trick from that rascal Crookshanks...

_My Dearest Hermione,  
It is with great sadness that I read about your parents separation. I truely hope that they find a true and honest resolution to their problems. How are you faring through all of this turmoil? How is Dawn? I wish with all my heart that I was there by your side helping ease your troubles._

_With your mother and sister staying at the flat, I daresay it would not be appropriate for me to just suddenly appear, would it? I sincerely doubt your mother would be accepting of the fact that not only is her younger daughter involved with a wizard, but her older daughter is involved with a witch! A much older witch mind you. I know you are not bothered by the difference in our ages but, I fear, your mother will be. Until you are ready to tell your parents about us, I suggest I keep a low profile for the time being._

_I would, however like to invite you to McGonagall Manor. I understand your term ends in a few days and the summer session does not begin until mid July. How would you like to spend your vacation with me at the Manor? Angus would love to see you again. So would I for that matter. I find I'm missing you more and more. It's difficult to sleep without you by my side. The dreams I have are bizarre, sometimes frightening. When we're together, my dreams are pleasant and filled with images of you My Love._

_I promised my aunts that I would finally paint the bloody boat house! Arthur Weasley got the paint I requested. Unfortunately this particular magical paint has one odd property... In order for the magic in the paint to truely adhear to the surface of whatever it is going on, it has to be applied by hand. By that, I mean the muggle way. With paint brushes and such. Would you be willing to help? Arthur and Molly have offered to help, so has Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Ronald is too wrapped up in your sister to notice anything going on around him. That is according to Molly Weasley mind you, not me._

_Anyway, if coming to the Manor appeals to you, then please let me know and we'll figure out the details. As always, know that I love you with all of my being and look forward to seeing you again soon._

_ All My Love,  
Minerva_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger's chocolate brown eyes glowed with anticipation. She was finally going to see McGonagall Manor! Oh how she'd heard such wonderful things about it from Minerva. But seeing it! She was giddy with excitement. Minerva told her to apparate to Hogwarts and they would go from there. How? She wasn't too sure. Minerva had been a bit evasive in her last letter.

With a small clap of thunder, Hermione appeared at the gates to Hogwarts. She gazed up at the castle with undisguised joy. Never had any place ever felt so much like home as Hogwarts did. She opened the heavy iron gate and proceeded up the path to the main doors.

Minerva had been pacing her quarters waiting for her love to appear. She felt the familiar butterflies swooping and doing somersaults in her stomach whenever she thought of Hermione. Grinning at such romantic nonsense, she peered out the large window next to her fireplace. Gasping, she saw her lover striding up the path towards the main entrance of the school. "At last!" She exclaimed, racing towards her door. In the corridor, she transformed into her cat form and galloped downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore and Rolanda Hooch were deep in a discussion about the revovation of the quiddich pitch when a silver grey striped tabby flew by. Grinning knowingly, Dumbledore looked at Hooch, his sky blue eyes twinkling madly. "Hermione must be here." Rolanda chuckled as she nodded in agreement, "Let's say "Hello" before they get too wrapped up in each other." Taking the elder wizard's proferred arm, they strolled towards the main entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione glanced up as she heard the main doors to the castle creak open. Standing in the entrance, clad in her traditional forest green robes and looking as resplendid as ever was her lover, Minerva McGonagall. Minerva's emerald eyes shown with unabashed joy as she beheld her young love. "Oh Hermione!" The latter ran the last few meters into her lover's outstretched arms. Tears of joy ran down the younger witch's beautiful face as she clung to her love. Arms around each other, they embraced happily. "I missed you." Hermione whispered in Minerva's ear. She felt herself squeezed harder as she heard the reply, "And I you."

A discreet clearing of the throat brought the lovers back to the here and now. "Ahem..." Dumbledore started, grinning madly at the two witches. He could feel their love. It was intoxicating. Even Rolanda seemed mezmerized. Hermione spied the two professors standing a few meters away. She grinned up at Minerva, inclined her head and trotted over to Dumbledore and Hooch. Right into Dumbledore's embrace. "So good to see you again my dear!" The elderly wizard exclaimed, hugging Hermione close. Here was the reason for Minerva's absolute joy of late. This beautiful, bushy haired genius had captured his best friend's heart so completely, he knew it was only a matter of time before Minerva proposed. He just knew it! Hermione stepped out of his embrace to acknowledge her past nemesis, Rolanda Hooch. The spikey haired witch was taken completely by surprise when she felt Hermione's arms wrap around her in a friendly hug. Eagerly she complied, carefully watching Minerva for any signs of a hex coming her way. "You look fantastic!" Rolanda exclaimed, taking in Hermione's beautiful, shapely form. "No wonder Minerva keeps going back for more... you're gorgeous!" The flying instructor stated, holding the younger witch back and gazing at her curvacious form.

"Oy!"

Rolanda looked up to see Minerva casting a dark look her way,

"Ogle your own woman!"

Rolanda laughed heartily and whispered to Hermione, "Go to her before she turns me into a toad.. or worse... a toad turd!" Hermione giggled and launched herself into Minerva's arms, "Behave yourself." She gasped out, between chuckles. Dumbledore joined in Hermione's mirth, chuckling good naturedly. "Ah now Min, don't you think we all know better by now?" He couldn't resist a good jab. "Hmmmf!" McGonagall replied, sweeping Hermione towards the great hall. "Have you eaten dear?" Dumbledore and Hooch heard as they watched the two strikingly lovely women enter the great hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After their meal, Minerva and Hermione made their way to Minerva's quarters to retrieve the older witch's trunk and bags. Hermione sat on the four poster bed a smile making it's way across her thoughtful face. Minerva glanced over at her love and seeing Hermione's expression asked, "What is it my love?" Hermione smirked, "I was just remembering..." She patted the mattress daintily. Minerva's emerald eyes darkened as passionate memories of her making love to Hermione on that bed came to mind. She moved gracefully over to her love. Hermione looked into the lust filled eyes of her lover, "Ah yes, come here you randy witch."

Lips met eagerly.

Mouths opened.

Tongues clashed.

"Oh God, I've missed you." Hermione moaned, feeling herself being pushed back onto the bed. Minerva hovered over her woman, "Care to show me?" She asked in a deep and sultry tone. Hermione shot Minerva a saucy grin, "With pleasure." She began to unfasten the buttons on the forest green robes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-to be continued

**AN: Be nice Y'all... and no flames. As Momma used to say, "If you don't have somethin' nice to say, then don't say nothin' at all.**


	2. A Broom Called Kitten

**AN: Thanks for the kind words. As always, dedicated to the Butterfly.**

**A BROOM CALLED KITTEN**

Hermione lay her head on her lover's bare chest. Gently she ran her index finger in a lazy circle around Minerva's rose colored left nipple, watching as it hardened. "Hermione..." Came a deep growl from above. Grinning, she raised her head and latched onto the nipple with her supple lips. "Ohhhhh Merlin." Came an aroused whisper. Strong, elegant fingers wound their way into her unruly chestnut mane. Hermione lavished Minerva's breast with generous kisses and well placed licks from her devilish tongue. Minerva pulled her younger lover up into a searing kiss. Rolling them over, she found herself cradled between Hermione's curvacious hips. She pressed closer, feeling Hermione's neatly trimmed dark brown curls rasp and mingle with own ebony hairs. Panting, Hermione gasped, "It just keeps getting better and better." Minerva grinned down at her love, "All we have to do is keep practicing." Hearing this, Hermione burst into raucous laughter. After a moment, Minerva joined in. As Hermione calmed down, she focused her deep brown eyes on Minerva's emerald orbs. What she saw reflected there made her heart soar with joy. "I love you." She whispered, gently caressing her lover's face. Minerva's eyes became softer still, "And I love you Kitten. They came together for a series a wet, warm, wonderful kisses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva sighed and moved to get out of bed. She felt a soft hand on her powerful shoulder. The muscles rippled under the silky skin. "Where are you going?" Her lover inquired, rolling to the edge of the bed. Hermione watched as Minerva pulled on her tartan robe. Hiding an incredibly gorgeous, muscular, toned and very sexy body. "And it's all mine!" She mused, not aware that she'd said it outloud. Hearing this, Minerva smirked. "We need to get moving, I want to get to the Manor before dark." Hearing this, Hermione crawled out of bed asking, "You never told me how we are going to get there?" Minerva grinned, "You'll see." Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes her woman was too mysterious, but then again, that mystery was part of her charm... still it WAS frustrating sometimes!

They dressed for traveling. Hermione donning her muggle jeans, a soft t-shirt and a jacket. Minerva chose khaki trousers and a tartan print flannel shirt. She repacked her trunk and bags, then shrunk them. Hermione reached down, picked them up and placed them in her purse with her own items. Minerva eyed the purse and asked, "Do you have a shoulder strap for that?" Hermione nodded, opening the bag and pulling out the strap. Minerva nodded approvingly, "Put it over your shoulder cross wise. You're going to need both hands." With that, she turned on her heel, grabbing a traveling cloak from the rack by the door. Hermione stood there wondering what the hell she was in for. Minerva gestured for the younger witch to follow her. Hermione complied, trotting after her lover. Closing and warding the door.

Hermione followed Minerva out to the quiddich pitch. "Minerva?" She asked curiously. Minerva turned to her grinning. Then she shouted, "Accio Kitten!" There was a rumble in the school's broom shed, then the door burst open and a black Nimbus 2007 flew out and over to the two witches. Minerva stroked the shaft of the ebony broom lovingly. "Hermione, meet Kitten." The young witch's eyes widened as she realized what Minerva intended. "Are we... are you... we're flying?" She was frightened. Minerva saw this. It was the reason she wanted to fly. Hermione needed to get over her fear of flying. Gently, Minerva stroked her lover's cheek. "Sweetheart, it will be alright. You'll be in front and I'll be right behind you." She smiled at her love, trying to reassure her, "I won't let you fall... I promise." Hermione gazed into the earnest eyes of her mentor, friend and lover. "I believe you." Minerva knew how deeply profound that statement was and she treasured the trust her young love had in her. She would not let her down. Climbing onto the beautiful and sleek broom, she slid back a bit and motioned for Hermione to climb on in front of her. Hermione reached out and unbound Minerva's hair. At the older witch's questioning look, she said, "I bet it looks fantastic flowing in the breeze." Minerva grinned and helped Hermione climb onto the broom. Once onboard, Hermione turned to her lover and asked, "Why did you name it Kitten?" Minerva grinned, her emerald eyes dancing impishly as she replied, "So when I ride it, I'm reminded of riding you." Hermione gasped in astonishment, her eyes widening at her lover's sass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Filius Flitwick stood at the top of Ravenclaw tower smoking his pipe. He loved to watch the sunset this way. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned to watch two witches on a broom over the quiddich pitch. They were doing lazy circles around the perimeter, slowly rising in altitude. The witch in front was leaning into the witch in the back. The latter's long black hair streaming out behind her. "Wait a minute." He mumbled. Long black hair?? "Holy Merlin, that's Minerva and Hermione Granger!!" He stuttered to himself, surprised and somehow not. He'd long suspected something was going on between the two of them. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Hermione turn her head and Minerva lean down and kiss her. Just as they passed in front of the setting sun. Filius felt a tear trickle down his small cheek. He'd never witnessed a more beautiful sight. Two lovely witches gliding effortlessly through the reds, oranges and golds of a spectacular summer sunset. They made a heart stoppingly beautiful silouette. "I'll ask Albus if I can store this memory in his pensieve. It would make a beautiful picture and a lovely gift for them." Putting out his pipe, he went to find the headmaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione held onto the broom's shaft, like she'd seen Harry do so many times before. She felt Minerva's arms around her, keeping her safe. The countryside flew past them. Not so fast as to not see what they were passing mind you. Minerva made sure to control the broom's speed so Hermione could enjoy the trip. She watched her love as she took in the scenery. There was a look of such peace on her beautiful face that Minerva just wanted to cry. She leaned down and nuzzled her love's neck. "What are you thinking?" Hermione turned her head to face her lover. "The muggle philosopher, Aristotle once said, "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." I believe I understand what he meant." Minerva felt a tear meandering down her cheek at the heartfelt words spoken by the love of her life. Ducking her head slightly, she whispered, "I love you so very much." Hermione's eyes lit with an inner glow. A glow created by an unstoppable truth. A love so powerful that it crossed a sixty year age gap, survived four stunners, triumped over Voldemorte and passed the test of time. "You're the one for me Hermione." Minerva stated gazing into her lover's deep chocolate brown eyes. Hermione smiled softly. She leaned against her lover and rested her head on Minerva's shoulder. Reaching up, she caressed the finely chisled cheek and jaw of her lover. "You're the only one for me." Minerva gently pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "I love you Minerva Mia McGonagall." The young witch stated firmly. Minerva chuckled, "And I love you Hermione Jean Granger..." She paused, "In fact, I recall a muggle song I heard years ago that so reminds me of you..." Hermione smiled, "Really? Sing it for me?" Minerva looked at her love in surprise, "I uh... don't sing very well." Hermione frowned, "Rubbish. I've heard you sing in the shower and you have a lovely voice." Affonted, Minerva gasped, "You weren't supposed to be listening!" Hermione grinned, "Too bad... please sing the song that reminds you of me... please?" She gazed up at her lover with "puppy dog" eyes. Minerva snorted, "Oh bother. You know I can't say "no" to you..." She cleared her thought and began her tune...

_Jean, Jean. Roses are red,  
all the leaves have gone green.  
And the clouds are so low,  
you can touch them and so,  
come out to the meadow.. Jean_

_Jean, Jean. You're young and alive.  
Come out of your half dreamed dream.  
And run if you will,  
to the top of the hill.  
Open your arms bonny Jean._

_Til the sheep in the valley come home my way,  
til the stars fall around me and find me alone.  
When the sun comes a singin,  
I'll still be waitin'._

_For Jean, Jean. Roses are red,  
and all of the leaves have gone green.  
While the hills are a blaze,  
with the moon's yellow haze.  
Come into my arms bonny Jean._

_Jean, Jean. You're young and alive.  
Come out of your half dreamed dream.  
And run if you will,  
to the top of the hill.  
Come into my arms bonny Jean._

_Jean...La da-da da da-da da da-da da da..._

Minerva hummed the last bit, gazing at her lover whose beautiful face was awash with crystal tears running freely down her soft cheeks. "Oh Tabby... that was beautiful." She placed soft kisses on Minerva's neck and cheek. Minerva choked up a bit. Clearing her throat she pulled Hermione closer to her. Hermione leaned her head back on Minerva's shoulder and closed her eyes. "How much longer?" She questioned, not opening her eyes. She finally realized why Harry loved flying so much. It was liberating. A feeling of ultimate freedom, even with Minerva's arms around her. The older witch smiled saying, "Look down." Hermione opened her eyes and looked down. Seeing a huge stretch of water she asked, "What is that?" Minerva inclined her head towards the massive body of water, "That's Loch Shastia, it's twin is about ten kilometers farther north, Loch Shivon. Both Lochs border McGonagall Manor. They're named for my ancestors Shastia and Shivon McGonagall." Hermione's face took on a fascinated expression. Minerva had her full attention. Smiling, she continued, "The sisters were engaged to two brothers, Ian and Owen MacLeod. They were killed in battle fighting Robert the Bruce. The legend has it that the sisters wept so many tears that they created the twin lochs. When they were finished filling them, the sisters cast themselves under. Never to be seen again." Minerva paused, listening... A faint wailing echo could be heard below them. "Listen." She instructed her love. Hermione concentrated hard. She could hear a faint ethereal song-like sound echoing up to them. "That would be Shastia, this is her loch... in a few minutes we'll be over Shivon. Listen hard." Hermione nodded and focused her hearing down.

Moments later, they passed over Loch Shivon and again Hermione caught an eerie, otherworldly sound. Like a song with no words. Notes that tugged at her heart. Minerva pointed the broom downward. "Where are we going?" Hermione asked, slightly alarmed. "It's alright. There's a family legend that when true lovers touch one of the lochs the sister's song changes. If it becomes joyous, then the lovers receive a blessing from Shastia and Shivon... if not... well then the union will not last." Minerva was deadly serious as she said this. She knew in her heart that Hermione was the one, but her aunts would want proof. The older witch maneuvered the broom to the surface of the water, just so their feet skimmed the surface. Hermione held her breath and Minerva closed her eyes whispering, "Please..."

There was silence.

A stillness, as if the world had stopped to listen.

A moment passed and then another...

Suddenly a note was heard... a single note. Then another, and another till finally a glorious noise enraptured the entire loch valley. A glorious, soul rending, joyous noise that caused the older witch to exhale mightily and the younger witch to throw her arms around Minerva's neck. "I'll love you forever." Hermione whispered into her lover's ear...

-to be continued

**AN: Minerva's song was written and recorded by Oliver in 1969. Just goes to show you how old I really am. Erk! Sappiness aside, let me know what you think... and remember y'all, be nice.**


	3. The Manor

**AN: Thanks for the kind words. As always, dedicated to the Butterfly and her world.**

**THE MANOR**

As the sun finally slipped below the horizon, Hermione's eyes focused on a tiny speck in the distance. It grew larger as they got closer. At The end of Loch Shivon was a dock jutting out into the deep water. Perched at it's side was the boat house. About twice the size of Gryfindor's common room, the building was sadly in need of a paint job. What used to be white was a dingy grey color. In some places the paint had worm away completely revealing weather beaten wood panels. Hermione tutted, "Minerva McGonagall, as fastidious and neat as you are, this is a crime." Minerva hung her head. "I know. I just never got around to it." Hermione huffed, "Ha! Tabby... you just never got your lazy rear in gear!" Minerva gaped at her lover, "What?... Lazy rear?... Woman, you had better watch who you are calling lazy." Minerva growled deep in her throat. Hermione laughed, "Ah look at my randy witch bluster... Must've hit the nail on the head!" At Minerva's mystified expression, Hermione added, "Sorry... Muggle saying."

"Oh."

Hermione giggled as they got closer. She could see more of the poor, needy building at the edge of the water. "Poor, poor thing." She sighed dramatically. Minerva huffed, "Oh just stop!" Hermione gazed around. "Where's the house?" Minerva indicated the small hill that led away from the loch. There was a stone path with steps cut into the hillside leading to the top. "Shall we take a look?" Minerva asked coaxing her broom higher. They passed above the hill and Hermione's eyes beheld McGonagall Manor.

"Oh my God." Before her was a huge Scottish Manor House rising three stories above the ground. It was made of some kind of grey stone that looked absolutely brand new, even though Hermione knew the house was centuries old. You just couldn't tell. "Talk about magic!" She gushed enthusiastically. Minerva laughed as she steered the broom closer to the front entryway.

As they neared the front courtyard, Hermione could see a large round stone pond with a marble fountain in the center. It was carved into a lion. "What else..." Hermione muttered. Minerva nudged Hermione's cheek with her chin, "What?" Smiling, she asked, "Were any McGonagall's ever in a house other than Gryfindor?" Minerva snickered, "No dear."

"I thought so."

As they neared the courtyard, Minerva eased her broom to a landing position and gently touched the ground and announcing in a nasal voice, "This is your pilot speaking, thank you for flying McGonagall Broom Express. Please watch your step." Hermione cracked up, giggling madly. Gingerly, she dismounted the broom. Glancing at her lover as she too dismounted, Hermione suddenly fell to the ground, kissing the slate stones that created the front pathway to the house. "At last on the ground!!" She wailed dramatically, throwing a hand over her forehead and producing a fake swoon. "Ohhhhh." Minerva cocked an eyebrow at her actress of a lover and snorted, "Oh be still my heart." Grinning, Hermione leapt into her lover's arms. They both chuckled happily. "Welcome home." Minerva whispered clutching Hermione close. Hermione, her face buried in her lover's chest, closed her eyes and sighed happily at that one word... Home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well? Do ya see 'em or not??" A booming voice shouted from a gold framed portrait in the main entry hall of McGonagall Manor. Fiona McGonagall, her ebony hair flowing down her back groused, her hands resting on the edge of the frame. Her forest green eyes were focused on her ghost of a son, Angus as he floated before the nearly floor to ceiling windows that graced either side of the huge mahogany door at the head of the entry way.

"I see them." Angus answered his mother in an amused tone. Another voice, somewhat softer demanded, "Well what are they doing?" Edeen McGonagall, Angus other mother stepped up beside her. Fiona wrapped an arm around her sandy brown haired wife and leaned over to peck her cheek.

"They're kissing."

"WHAT?" His mother's voices resounded incredulously. Two more figures appeared behind the women in the painting. "Told you so." Said the taller of the two. Fiona turned her head to gaze at the approaching figures. "Fine Shastia, I believe you. Are ya happy now?" Shastia McGonagall rarely left her loch, but when Minerva had flown by with the beautiful young witch, she just had to tell Fiona and Edeen. She'd collected her quieter sister, Shivon and returned to their empty painting in the library. Once in their painting, the sisters searched the other paintings in the Manor until they located Fiona and Edeen.

Shivon gazed up at the taller Fiona and smiled knowingly, "You forget, Minerva brought her broom down to me. They both touched the water. Oh Fiona, they have true love. And more than that..." Her green eyes widened marginally as she leaned closer and whispered, "They have a bonding." She smiled brightly, something she rarely did and said, "I sang it so." Shastia nodded and hugged her sister.

"A BONDING??" Echoed through out every painting in the house. Angus winced at the sound. He floated over to the portrait, now crowded with so many relatives. "Oy!" He yelled to get their attention. "Just behave and let them be. Hermione looks like a lovely young lady and Minerva seems to absolutely adore her." He ran a hand through his unruly black hair. Fiona narrowed her eyes at her son, "How long have ya known of this?" Angus ducked his head and whispered, "As long as you." He was lying of course. He would never betray Minerva's trust. Both of his parent's eyebrows raised, "Are you sayin' true?" Angus' head shot up, "It's not my place to gossip." With that he flew back to the window adding, "Yup, still kissin'"

Fiona was flabergasted, "All the while we've been searchin' high and low for a wife for Minerva and here she shows up, pretty as ya please with someone already?? Edeen patted her outspoken wife on the shoulder. "Be easy now. You know you've got a bad heart." Fiona poked her wife in the belly, "I can't die twice ya know." Edeen laughed at her wife, "Let's just wait to meet the lass, shall we?" She called over to Angus, "What was her name?" Angus grinned, still watching his cousin snog her woman. "Granger... Hermione Granger!"

"Did he say Granger?" A deep voice sounded. The group in the portait welcomed another presence... Keegan McGonagall, Fiona's father." Fiona gazed at her father curiously, "Heard of her Papa?" The elder McGonagall stepped up to his daughter. "Aye. I share a portrait with Armondo Dippit at Hogwarts. I usually don't participate in portrait gossip but this one I've heard of." He looked at the entire group, his emerald eyes piercing all from under his bushy white brows. "She was part of the golden trio... Harry Potter, the Weasley boy and the girl. The smart one, Hermione Granger." Fiona gasped, She's just a student!!" She looked like she was going to burst a blood vessel. Edeen paled, "A student?? Angus... you..." She couldn't continue without accusing her son of deception. The ghost in question, shrugged his shoulders. Keegan raised his voice, "Never mind that! Albus Dumbledore knew about it. He not only knew about it, he encouraged Minerva to pursue the young lass. A beautiful young lass I might add." He took a breathe and continued, "The brightest witch of the age in my opinion... even brighter than Minerva I think." His last statement drew scoffs from family members gathered in the painting. Keegan nodded, "Minerva has more power. She's probably the most powerful witch on the planet..." The family members nodded proudly as Keegan continued, "I've seen that young lass in action... she can out-think Dumbledore, I've seen her do it!" He stated with emphasis pointing his cane at his daughter. "Be easy on them. They're destined for great things. Hence the bonding." He gazed at the family sternly and said, "And one more thing that all of you seem to be forgetting..." He paused, seeing that he had everyone's attention, even nearby portraits were listening. "Minerva is my last living heir. If she goes, what happens to the Manor?" An unidentified voice shouted from behind the gathered family members in Fiona and Edeen's painting, "There are other McGonagalls!" Keegan's bright green eyes darted from face to face seeking out who'd made the statement. Finding no one, he added, "My father's line founded McGonagall Manor, they built it! No one else deserves it! Plus... my father was a direct blood descendant of Merlin. As am I, as are my children." He patted Fiona on the arm proudly. "As is Minerva! Can any of the other so called "McGonagalls" say that? Can they?" There was silence, interupted only by muffled laughter coming from outside. Keegan pointed outside saying, "Hear that? That's laughter. That's happiness. That's love. Minerva's found it with a young lass who's going to help save our line. Merlin's line!" With that said, he left the painting.

"Oy!" Angus shouted. The gathered people in the portraits looked at him. "They're comin' in!" With that, he flew straight through the enchanted ceiling that hovered over the main entry hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes gazed in wonder as she stepped through the entry way into McGonagall Manor. "Oh my." She whispered, gazing at the splendor surrounding her. The floor was made from polished black marble, shining like onyx. Ahead of her at the end of the hall was a grand mahogany split staircase widing it's way in a circular form down either side of the grand room. Directly below the staircase was a hall leading... _somewhere interesting,_ Hermione thought. To her immediate left was a set of double doors. "That's where the McGonagall collection is kept." Minerva whispered, seeing where her young love was gazing. Smiling, Hermione gasped, "Oh I can't wait to see it!" Minerva sniggered. In this, they were completely alike in their love of books.

Off to Hermione's right was the guest parlor. It's double doors open to reveal formal, yet elegant furnishings. Several meters further down on the same side was another set of double doors. "That's the ballroom." Minerva pointed out. Hermione's eyes widened, "Like formal balls and stuff?" Minerva laughed, "Yes, stuff... like birthdays, Christmas and of course... wedding receptions." Hermione's eyes softened as she glanced up to see and equally soft look in Minerva's eyes. They stared at each other for several moments, before Minerva cleared her throat and nodded to the set of doors just down from the ballroom. "That's the living room. The floo is in there, comfortable furniture... and a nice place to..." She paused thinking, then continued, "What young people would say, a place to hang out.. maybe play a game like say.. truth or dare." Referring to that now infamous dinner party she and Hermione had given not too long ago. Hearing that, the young witch laughed.

At that moment, Angus came sailing down the grand staircase. "Hello! hello! hello! Hermione!" He floated up to the couple with a huge grin. He hugged Minerva warmly, "Welcome back cousin." Then he faced Hermione. His features softened as he took in how lovely Hermione had become since he'd last seen her. Leaning in, he winked and said, "Welcome home." Grinning, Hermione reached out and pulled the armor clad ghost into an embrace. It felt strange hugging a ghost, but nice at the same time. He was a bit chilly though. Blushing Angus looked to his cousin to see her giving him "the fish eye". "Come on cousin, lighten up. No one will ever be able to steal her from you." He looked over to see if his mothers were still listening. Of course they were. So was everyone else... including Keegan who'd come back. Rolling his eyes, he added, "She loves you completely..." He buffed his nails on his armor and said, "Although why? I have no idea." Minerva gaped at him, "Oy!" Hermione stood there and laughed merrily.

Her laughter was like music for the Gods. The portraits all smiled at the sweet sound coming from such a lovely young lady. Fiona felt a tear slide down her cheek, "Aw now... she may be a bit young but it looks like Minnie did good." Edeen nodded wisely. Shastia and Shivon also nodded and took their leave. It was time to get back to the lochs. Keegan smiled and called to his granddaughter. "Welcome home Minerva." The witch in question whispered something in the younger witch's ear and walked over to the portrait. As she neared, Minerva noticed that almost her entire family was gathered in one single painting. "Hello all." She greeted, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Keegan stepped to the edge of the frame. "Very lovely young lady you've got there Minerva." Blushing, she gestured to Hermione to come over.

Keegan watched the young witch gracefully glide over to him. His heart melted. He looked to his daughter to see tears of joy streaming down her face. "Hello young lady." He greeted. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. She knew this white haired portrait from somewhere. Then it hit her, "You're Keegan McGonagall. I saw you in a portrait with Armondo Dippit in the library at Hogwarts... You never say anything." She looked at him, her dark brown eyes keen with interest. Keegan chuckled, "I told this lot what I'm going to tell you. I never participate in portrait gossip and such." Hermione nodded, "That's right, you stand next to Dippit looking distinguished while he prattles on about some such nonsense. He also looks like he's wearing a tea cozy on his head. What is that?" Keegan let out a loud guffaw. A sound most of the family had never heard him utter. This young lady was charming the laughter out of the distinguised elderly Mcgonagall.

Minerva looked at her lover with such an expression of adoration. Hermione was charming her family like she'd known them all her life. Edeen noticed the expression in Minerva's eyes. She leaned over to her wife and whispered, "I think we might need to start planning a wedding." Grinning, Fiona whispered back, "Ya noticed that too eh?" Both witches snickered.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Keegan were still bantering back and forth. The rest of the family were enraptured. Then Keegan dropped a bomb. "You're muggle aren't you?" There was silence in the room. No one appeared to be breathing. At least those individuals who were supposed to be. The silence spoke volumes. Defiantly Minerva threw back her head and challenged, "So what if she is?" She thrust her chin out aggressively. Hermione gently touched her lover's shoulder, "This is my fight." She stated evenly. Squaring her shoulders, she stepped closer to the portrait. "Is that a problem?" No one answered, but she did notice some shuffling about. Especially with a tall woman with brilliant green eyes and long ebony hair flowing down her back. Hermione took a deep breath and said, "True power has nothing to do with what flows through your veins." She pointed to her chest, "True power lies right here." She patted her heart, "It's what's in your heart that makes you truely powerful... truely great." She stepped back to Minerva and took her hand saying, "This is the greatest witch I've ever known and if you all can't see that, then my business here is done." Minerva squeezed her hand and added, "And I don't belong." She said sadly.

Edeen nudged her wife. Fiona nodded and said in as serious a tone as she could muster. "You're are absolutely right. It isn't about whether you are pureblood, half-blood or muggle. It's what's in your heart that matters. If Shastia and Shivon believe that, then I can believe what my eyes are tellin' me. Hermione Granger, yer gonna make a wonderful addition to the house." With that, the rest of the family cheered and clapped.

Minerva pulled Hermione into a warm embrace, gazing over Hermione's head and into the eyes of her aunt. "Thank you" She mouthed. Fiona nodded and smiled, "Why don't you two get settled in? Minnie can show you the rest of the house." She looked outside at the growing darkness and added, "It's gettin' too dark to show her the grounds. Minnie you can show her that tomorrow." Hermione nodded grinning. Looking up at Minerva, she whispered, "Minnie?" Minerva shook her head, "Just hush."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva guided her love up the grand staircase to the second floor. At the top, where both staircases met was a long hall that ran to the back of the house. Steering Hermione, Minerva pointed out the doors on either side of the wide hall. "These first six doors..." She waved her hand at said doors, "Are the guest bedrooms." There were three on the left and three on the right. Minerva frowned, "I'm putting you in this one." She moved to the last guest bedroom door on the right.

"Now why would go and do a bloody thing like that?" A voice boomed from a painting to Minerva's left. Whirling around, the older witch hissed as she saw her entire family had followed from portrait to portrait. Hermione let out a great belly laugh, much to Minerva's consternation. Waving her arms, the older witch said in her stern "teacher" voice, "All right you lot. Don't you have to be somewhere else?" The family members laughed as they moved from the portrait. Only one figure stayed. Fiona, who asked, "Ya didn't answer my question?" Minerva frowned, her hand resting on the knob of the door, "I just want to do what's proper." Hermione giggled harder as Fiona joined in the mirth. "Proper you say?" She gasped between chuckles. She pointed to Hermione, "Ya bring home a young lass with curves like that and ya want to do what's proper?" Minerva blushed at the implication in her aunt's statement, "Well... er..." Fiona smiled at Hermione, "What would you like my dear?" Hermione smiled briliantly and Fiona felt her heart swell. "I want to stay with Minerva." She gazed at her lover, her desire, her longing, her passion and her love swirling in her soft chocolate eyes. Minerva found herself lost in her lover's gaze. Fiona smiled knowingly, "Take her to your bedroom Minnie." With that she left the painting in search of her wife.

Hermione silently thanked Aunt Fiona as she reached for Minerva's strong hand. "Show me the rest..." She asked, breaking the spell they seemed to be under. The older witch flushed a bit a took a deep breath. She'd never expected her family's quick acceptance of Hermione. She suspected Keegan had something to do with it, but she didn't care. They loved Hermione! They wanted Hermione in the same bed with her! She gazed down at her love and gently squeezed Hermione's smaller hand. "The next door on the left is Angus's room." At Minerva's statement, the ghost in question poked his head through the door. "That's me!" Hermione laughed at his antics, Minerva was not amused, "I trust you will behave yourself and **NOT** make any unexpected appearances in my bedroom?" She peered at him intently. Her emerald eyes were serious... deadly serious. Angus had the good grace to look embarrassed, "I won't do that... I'll knock first." Minerva frowned, "Oh no." She shook her head, "You are to stay off the third floor... period!" His mouth fell open, "Awww Minnie..." Hermione stepped forward and whispered, "I would appreciate the privacy..." She smiled, "You can come with us tomorrow. When Minerva shows me the grounds... O.K.?" Angus fell into her eyes once again. "O.K." He replied, sliding back into his room.

Minerva sighed, "I see my cousin has a bit of a crush." Hermione snickered, "So did Peeves." Minerva's eyes widened, "What?" Hermione nodded and continued, "Why do you think he never bothered my stuff? Or your's for that manner?" The witch gave her a mystified look. "Because I asked him not to." Hermione said, batting her eyelashes. Minerva grinned, "Saucy little tart!" Hermione nodded mischieviously, "Your saucy little tart." Minerva pulled her love into a heartfelt embrace, "You better believe it."

Minerva pointed out the rest of the rooms, closets, an office, a sitting room. Finally they came to the end of the hall. One last door remained. Opening it, Hermione saw another staircase. This was less grand than the main one, but just as beautiful. Mahogany infused with Egyptian Ebony leading up. "This leads to your quarters?" Minerva nodded, "Our quarters." Hermione smiled joyfully at the heartfelt statement.

The third floor was smaller than the first or second but no less grand. At the top of the stairs was a shorter hall. Two doors on either side were pointed out, "The door on the left is my study. Please feel free to indulge." Minerva smiled knowingly. Hermione nodded and grinned. Continuing, Minerva said, "The door on the right leads to our small art collection and also houses a small art studio if you're feeling creative." Hermione wrapped her arms around her lover saying, "I'm feeling creative, but not in an artsy kind of way." She ran her tongue over her plump lips. Minerva gasped, her eyes darkening with arousal. Quickly she led Hermione through the door directly in front of them. "This is our bedroom." She muttered, ushering her lover through the door...

Moments later the door opened and six paintings floated out to the hall. There they propped themselves neatly by the wall, one against the other. The door closed and a high pitched giggle and a deeper, "Come here to me." Could be heard.

_-to be continued_

**AN: Let me know what y'all think. Be nice.**


	4. Pillow Talk

**AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews. You keep this old Tiger's Tale moving on... :) As always, for Butterfly. This chapter is rated very "M".**

**PILLOW TALK**

Hermione giggled as Minerva reached for her saying in a deep growl, "Come here to me." She sashayed over to her older lover, making sure to add just enough sway to her curvacious hips. Minerva's emerald eyes darkened. Her arousal intensifying. Growling, she pulled Hermione against her. The younger witch wrapped her arms around her lover. One hand at Minerva's neck, the other drifting over Minerva's compact, but nicely muscled backside. "I love your butt." Hermione said squeezing slightly. Minerva lowered her lips to her lover's whispering, "My butt loves you." Their lips met in a passionate haze of dueling tongues, little nips and tenderness. Minerva's mouth moved to the side of her lover's neck. Licking and sucking that one special spot that drove Hermione wild.

Moaning, Hermione's hands found their way to the buttons on Minerva's tartan print flannel shirt. One by one she slowly unfastened them, kissing Minerva's silky smooth skin as it was revealed to her.

Hermione felt her purse being pulled over her shoulder. She stepped away from her lover and finished pulling the bag off. Tossing it to a nearby chair, she also removed her jacket. Minerva remained where she was watching her young love. Her shirt open to the waist, exposing her crisp white bra. Nestled in the valley of Minerva's cleavage was the two golden hearts on a gold chain that Hermione had given her for their first Christmas together. She never took it off.

Hermione turned to see her older lover still standing where she'd left her; her exposed chest rising and falling with Minerva's rapid breathing. Looking so bloody sexy with her shirt all open. "God you are gorgeous." She muttered, lifting her t-shirt over her head. She tossed the shirt in the chair with her other items and moved back to her lover. "Like what you see?" She asked saucily. Minerva's response was to pull her back into a tight embrace and kiss her fiercely. Hermione moaned at the contact. She could feel her nipples tightening and her center heating up. "Ohhhhh." Was all she could utter has Minerva's skilled lips pulled another passionate exchange from her.

Hermione began kissing her way down Minerva's neck to her collarbone. She reached down to Minerva's waist and pulled the shirt out of her khaki trousers. Pulling the shirt away from her older lover's creamy shoulders, she tossed it towards the chair. It missed and landed on the floor. Neither witch cared. Minerva felt wet kisses on her chest, over her scars and down to her bra clad breasts. Hermione's hot mouth fastened on the hard nub protruding against the white fabric and delicately bit down. "Uuhhhhhh... oh 'Mione." Came the rumbled response from her lover that she wanted. Hermione brought her hands up Minerva's back to the clasp on her bra. Unfastening it, she pulled it from her lover's body marveling at the beautiful full breasts exposed to her.

Minerva was on fire. Hermione was so bloody sexy and aggressive. It was maddening. She felt those lucious plump lips latch themselves to her left nipple and the madness intensified. "Ohhhhh... Merlin that's nice." She mumbled feeling fingers unfastening her trousers. Hermione opened Minerva's trousers and slid them over her nicely curved hips. Hermione stroked the soft skin covering Minerva's rock hard abs. Her finger drifted to the top of Minerva's knickers. Slowly she pulled them down, just enough to see the ebony hairs on her lover's mound. Minerva was wet. She was drenched. She wanted Hermione. "Kitten?" She whispered, caressing her young love's burning cheek. Deep brown eyes gazed up at her. "Can we move to the bed? I fear my legs won't hold me up much longer." Grinning, Hermione turned to the king sized four poster bed. "Perfect." She whispered reaching around her back to unfasten her bra. She felt her lover's fingers already at work on the clasp. As her magnificent breasts were released, she felt two hands cupping them from behind. Nimble fingers gently rubbed over her coral colored nubs, hardening as her arousal deepened. "Ohhhh Min..." She moaned laying her head on her lover's shoulder. She felt her hair moved to the side and soft kisses planted on the back of her neck. Slowly the witches moved to the bed. Hermione's knees bumped against the mattress and she fell forward, head, shoulders and torso on the bed. Backside in the air, legs on the floor. She remained like that waiting to see what her lover would do. Minerva didn't disappoint. Hermione felt her lover thrust against her backside and then begin to grind against her. "Ohhh that's my randy witch..." She cooed with pleasure.

Minerva stepped away from Hermione and pulled her trousers and knickers completely off. Shoes and stockings too. Hermione had turned her head as it rested on the bed and was staring at her with darkened mocha eyes filled with raw lust. Wiggling her hips she said in a low, sexy tone, "Take mine off too." Minerva, already randy as all bloody hell, felt her blood burn. She moved back up to her lover and quickly removed her lover's tennis shoes. Then reached around her lover's front to unfasten her jeans. Sliding them over Hermione's rounded backside, Minerva paused and placed a wet kiss against her lover's left hip. She then gently tugged Hermione's red silk knickers down with her jeans. Slipping off the bed, the young witch stepped out of her remaining clothing. There were no more barriers between the lovers. Minerva gently pushed Hermione onto the bed and watched as the young witch scooted to the center. Hermione ran a hand up her inner thigh, over her flat stomach and up to her breast where she circled the nipple with her fingers. Minerva gasped as she watched Hermione stimulating herself. The younger witch knew exactly what she was doing as she saw Minerva's eyes blacken completely.

"Oh Merlin." Minerva whispered as Hermione spread her legs exposing her glistening arousal to her lover. "I need you." She moaned beckoning Minerva to her. Minerva swallowed, her breathing erratic. Climbing onto the bed, she moved on top of her lover. Hermione maneuvered her body so that Minerva slid into the cradle of her hips. She wrapped her legs around her older lover's hips and squeezed, locking their sexes together. Both of them moaned at the intense contact. "I love you." Minerva groaned leaning down to feast on Hermione's lucious lips.

Their movements became a ballet arms and legs, of skin, of sound and touch. Of pleasure, of joy, of a bond that was strengthening. A connection that would someday bind them together... forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva arched her back, roaring out her pleasure as she climaxed under Hermione's talented tongue. Suspended between hither and yon Minerva could only ride out the intense wave of pleasure coursing through her heated body. "Oh...oh..Kitten, Kit.. ten.." She breathed, panting. Her slim, athletic body was covered with perspiration and other fluids... some her's, some Hermione's. The younger witch, grinned in satisfaction. There was always a niggling little doubt in the back of her mind that she would never be able to please Minerva sexually. She knew it was a neurotic fear, completely unfounded especially listening to her lover just now, but there none the less.

She leaned forward and crossed her arms over Minerva's lower abdomen and rested her head on her hands. "Was it good?" She whispered, her chocolate eyes peering up at her lover intensely. Minerva smiled at the shyness still evident in Hermione. Even after all this time. She ran an elegant hand through her young lover's unruly mane, "You always please me love." She answered, looking down at the beautiful witch resting her head on her belly. She felt so peaceful and content. Like this was how it was supposed to be. Hermione's eyes however reflected her uncertainty about her prowess as Minerva's lover. "Sweetheart, what bothers you so?" She caressed her young lover's face. Hermione sighed, "Just stupid fears." She turned her head to the side. Minerva gently turned her head back, "What fears?" Hermione shook her head... "I..just.." Frustrated, she gave her lover a piercing stare, "Do I please you like your other lovers did?" Minerva's eyebrows climbed up her forehead. She raised herself off the pillows on her elbows. Looking down at the beautiful young witch nestled so comfortably between her long legs, she frowned, and said, "Where is this coming from? I've said it before, no one pleases me as well as you. No one ever has!" She was emphatic. She needed Hermione to believe her. She didn't want these fears to color how Hermione acted around her. "Kitten, I love you... Anything that happened in the past is just that... past." Hermione stared at her hopefully. "Yeah?" Minerva's gaze softened, "Oh sweetheart, you're the one I've been searching for... Don't you realize that?" Hermione's eyes glistened with tears, "I guess I just needed to hear that from you." She whispered. Minerva gently wiped away her lover's tears, "I should've told you that a long time ago... I just thought you knew." Minerva whispered regretfully.

Hermione moved up Minerva's body and snuggled herself into her lover's side. She felt strong arms wrap themselves around her. Holding her tight. Hermione reveled in Minerva's physical strength, at her well defined musculature. "You are so well built." She commented, kissing Minerva's neck. Hermione felt Minerva's chuckle vibrating under her lips as she continued to kiss and suckle. "I played Quiddich for nearly all my life. That and my cat form keeps me in shape." Minerva responded, lightly caressing Hermione's back. The sensation causing goosebumps to form on the young witch's skin. Shivering slightly, Hermione pressed a kiss to her lover's lips, "You're also the sexiest witch I have ever met." Minerva let out a loud laugh, "As long as you continue to think that, we'll be just fine." Hermione giggled, "Well, you are..." She poked the older witch in the ribs. Minerva poked her in the belly. Laughing Hermione pulled all of Minerva's hair forward and proceeded to drop it in her face. Sputtering Minerva rose up and onto Hermione. "Oh want to play eh? She leaned down and pressed her mouth to Hermione's belly and blew. The sound that reverberated throughout the room sounded like a Hippogriff breaking wind... THHHHHHHRRRAAACKK!! Hermione cackled hysterically while Minerva snorted and did it again... TTHHHHRRRAACCKKK!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the bedroom, Izer and his wife, Livvy were gathering up the paintings resting by the wall. "The Mistress is not wantin' any peekin' to be done on her and the Miss." He commented, shrinking the paintings to a more manageable size. Livvy, dressed in a tartan towel fashioned into a dress, nodded. She opened the bag she'd brought with her and Izer dropped the paintings inside.

Raucous giggling and hysterical laughter floated out the door to the elves large ears. Smiling brightly, Izer looked at his wife. "The Mistress is happy she is. The Miss gives good in-outie." Livvy squeaked her laughter. "I's thinks small ones comes soon?" Izer grinned, "We's be seein'" Another set of laughter could be heard, this was definately Hermione. Livvy smiled, "The Miss is good for the Mistress." Izer nodded. "She keeps the Mistress heady and young." Together the two elves headed back to the kitchens with this latest bit of news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione straddled her lover, gazing down into sparkling mischievious emerald eyes. "You are so ornery!" Hermione giggled. Two elegant hands, with long slender fingers skittered up her sides, tickling her. Hermione burst into laughter as she curled herself on top of Minerva, "Stop... ha-ha.. oh Min...ah ha-ha-hee... stop.." Minerva's hands moved from Hermione's sides to her breasts. Spreading her fingers she latched on. Hermione's offering was a bit more than a single hand full for Minerva. "Damn Hermione, you are blessed!" The lewdness in Minerva's tone brought Hermione's eyes to Minerva's breasts. Spreading her hands, she latched onto Minerva's offerings. "So are you." She said with a wicked grin. Minerva chuckled, "Oh right. That's like comparing a foothill to Mount Everest!" Hermione gaped at her woman, "You are soooo bad!" Minerva's hands left her lover's breasts and rested them on Hermione's hips. Thrusting her own hips, she moved Hermione forward and straight down into a searing kiss. "I'll show you just how bad." Minerva mumbled as lips and tongues reacquainted themselves with each other.

Still kissing, Minerva rolled Hermione to her side. She pulled the younger witch's leg up and over her hip, then reached down to Hermione's well trimmed chestnut curls. Gently she scratched her fingers through the soft hairs. Her fingers traced Hermione's crease with deliberate slowness. The young witch moaned and thrust her hips into Minerva's hand. "Shhh, we'll get there Kitten." Minerva cooed softly. She placed wet kisses against Hermione's pulse point. Then leaned in and sucked the skin.. hard... marking Hermione as her's. Sliding her fingers between her young lover's folds, Minerva was met with Hermione's wetness. The young witch was severely aroused. "Ohhh Sweetie, I'll take care of that for you." Minerva murmured into her lover's hair as she slipped two fingers into her love.

"Ohhhhhhh." Hermione moaned, thrashing her head side to side. Minerva pumped her fingers steadily into her lover. She reached deeper, finding places that drove her young love to distraction. "OOOOOOHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she came, clamping down on Minerva's fingers with almost bruising force. The older witch whispered soft words of comfort in Hermione's ear as she came down. Gradually her internal muscles relaxed and Minerva was able to gently remove her fingers. She brought them to her mouth and licked them clean. Seeing this, Hermione groaned, "God you are so erotic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lovers reclined on the pillows facing one another. Minerva grinned, "I think you are the erotic one." Referring to Hermione's earlier statement. Hermione smiled, "Why do you say that?" Minerva sighed, she ran her hand through her mussed hair and replied, " Up till you, I never wanted sex as much as I do with you. I never had such a satisfying experience as I do when I am with you... never. When I am with you, I feel like I am a walking hormone!" Hermione's eyes glowed as she heard her lover's confession. She nodded, urging Minerva to continue. Minerva snorted, "It's not that I am some kind of Romeo or anything... I had some flings when I was younger.. playing quiddich and all..." Hermione grinned, "Did you have groupies?" Minerva looked at her mystified, "Groupies?" Hermione shook her head, "Sorry, muggle term... uh.. fans! Did you have fans?" Realization suddenly dawned across Minerva's beautiful face, "Ah, I understand... yes, I had fans. Male and female." Hermione poked her lover, "You **WERE **a Romeo!" Minerva shook her head vigorously, "No! No I wasn't... I had admirers and such... uh groupies? But no one I had a serious relationship with..." She trailed off seeing the leer Hermione was giving her, "What?" Hermione grinned, "But you DID sleep with some of them didn't you?" Minerva blushed deeply, "One or two..." She mumbled. Hermione giggled, "I knew it!" Minerva shook her head again, "Never anything that meant anything... it was just sex..." Hermione frowned, "Are we just sex? Is that why you haven't asked me for a deeper commitment?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Minerva sat up. This was serious and she needed to do some real damage control. Gently she reached out to stroke her lover's cheek. "This is NOT just sex for me." Hermione sat up too. She hadn't realized until this very moment how much this issue bothered her. She took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Then what is our relationship to you?" Hermione queried anxiously. Minerva reached both hands to cup Hermione's cheeks, "This is **LIFE** to me. You are my partner Hermione." A single tear trickled down the younger witch's soft cheek as she wrapped her arms around Minerva, "I love you so much... I want to be with you always..." Minerva gently kissed her lover's lips, "I want to be with you always as well..." Drawing another deep breath, Hermione asked, "Then why haven't you proposed?" Minerva smiled as she answered, "Because when I do, I want it to be special." She kissed Hermione again and added, "Just like when we made your first time special at Grimmauld Place." Hermione nodded and returned her lover's kiss with one equally passionate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a crack resounding throughout their bedroom startling the lovers. Standing in the center of the room with his claws over his eyes was Izer. "I's not peekin'... I just brings the Mistress and the Miss something to eats." With that said, he turned around and snapped his fingers. A table laden with all sorts of good things to eat appeared. Both witches rose to see what was available. Izer turned around. Seeing his naked Mistress and her equally naked Miss caused him to blush deeply. "I's so so so.. sorry.. oh goodness!" He raised his hands to his eyes and promptly fainted. Minerva raised an eyebrow as she moved to the large wardrobe on the far wall. Opening it, she reached in and pulled out two robes. One a tartan print, the other made of green silk. Donning the tartan, she passed the silk robe to Hermione and said, "Look what you did to my poor elf!" Hermione pulled the silky robe on and groused, "He saw more of you than me!" Minerva snorted, "Hmmmf!" Then she closed her eyes and called, "Livvy!" Seconds later, Izer's wife appeared. Seeing her unconscious husband on the floor she warbled, "Oh graciousness did Izer do bad?" Hermione approached the tiny creature. Kneeling, she brought herself eyeball to eyeball with the female elf. "No, he just got quite an eye full when he popped in here." Livvy's small mouth fell open, "Saucy elf!" She scolded her unconscious husband. "Yous just wanting peekings at the Mistress and the Miss's in-outie!" With that, she leaned down, grabbed her husband by the ear and promptly popped out of sight.

Hermione and Minerva looked at each other and muttered, "In-outie?"

-_to be continued_

**AN: Kudoes to Ms.Figg for coining the elf phrase "in-outie". It's just too cute not to work in somehow. LOL.**


	5. The Grand Sire

**AN: Thanks for all the support. You guys are great! I hope you like this next bit. Thanks to Butterfly for throwing one inspiring word at me... "Unicorns". As always, this is a MM/HG femslash. If you don't care for that sort of thing, then please don't read it.**

**THE GRAND SIRE**

Hermione opened her eyes. It was very early in the morning. So early that even the birds weren't awake. She wondered why she'd awoken... then she remembered. The dream. She'd dreamt of Minerva. She and Minerva to be precise. Doing things that put even more curl into her hair. Grinning wickedly, she turned in her lover's arms. Minerva was still asleep. That in itself was a testament to how much exertion Hermione had put her lover through last night. She smiled thinking of what they'd done. Wicked, wicked but lovely things to each other. She felt her nipples tighten in response to her musings. She pulled back slightly so she could look at her lover. Truely look at her.

Minerva McGonagall was extrordinarily beautiful. Her lengthy black hair lie in unruly disarray all over the pillows. Her long black lashes draped over closed eyes. Enticing lips curled in a slightly mysterious smile. Aristocratic facial features that belied the supposition that with looks like that Minerva must surely be a pureblood snob. Hermione knew that was hardly the case. Minerva was the farthest thing from a snob that anyone could get. She was friendly and funny. Salty when crossed and flirty as a sailor on leave when encouraged. Which in Hermione's case didn't take much. The younger witch ran her fingers through Minerva's silky ebony tresses adoring the sensation. Knowing she was the only person permitted this priviledge. Minerva's face was a picture of peace. Hermione knew that the older witch had sought such peace all her life. Searching for something, she knew not what. Looking for...

_"Me"_ She thought happily.

The older witch had confessed on more than one occasion how she'd been plagued with nightmares of her past battles with death eaters and such. How she would toss and turn and never fully get a decent nights rest. Then Hermione had come into her life. First as a student, then as a friend. That friendship had evolved into something deeper. Love. That love had grown and blossomed into the amazing relationship they now enjoyed. Minerva's nightmares had ceased when Hermione was with her. Yet something was still missing. Hermione knew what that something was... a commitment. She wanted more. She wanted... a ring.

Hermione leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Minerva's forehead. "I love you... I want to be your wife." She whispered a great longing in her voice and heart. Carefully, so not to awaken her lover, Hermione snuggled back down against Minerva. Tucking her head beneath the older witch's chin and closing her eyes.

A tear trickled down Minerva's cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But Hermione said we would get to take her on a tour of the grounds today!" Angus argued. His mother, Fiona McGonagall, narrowed her emerald eyes at her son. Leaning forward, she rested her hands on the edge of the gold frame of her portrait. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to young man!" The ghost reared back surprised, "What?" Fiona shook her head, her loose ebony hair swaying gently. "That young lass is for Minerva... Don't even think of tryin' to butt in!" Angus gasped angrily, "I'm not!" Fiona waved her hand dismissively, "What are ya gonna do? You're a ghost for Merlin's sake!" She paused, knowing she was being cruel. This was necessary. She wasn't about to let her errant son mess this up for Minerva... or for the rest of the family. Sighing, she continued, "You're a ghost! Ya can't do anything with her ya know! Ya need to find a nice girl ghost..." Angus shook his head, "Aw mum!" Fiona shook her head sadly, "Face it luv, ya can't give her anythin'" Angus paced in front of the portrait running his hands through his hair, "All I want is her friendship mum. I know I can't give her my love. She doesn't want it. She wants Minerva." Fiona felt her heart go out to her son, "Aw my luv. Tis alright." She paused, thinking... "Hermione represents the future for this family. Ya know that right?" Angus nodded. His mother was correct in everything she'd said. He couldn't be anything more to the young lass than a friend. Ever. He couldn't give her the kind of love Minerva could. And what about Minerva? He loved his cousin dearly. He would never hurt her. This... whatever it was he felt in his heart for Hermione would just have to stay there. He looked up into his mother's eyes. "It just hurts." He whispered sadly. Fiona wished more than anything in the world that she could take her son into her arms. But alas, he was killed just two days before he was scheduled to sit for his magical portrait. They would never be able to embrace as mother and son... ever. "Darlin'... just know I love ya." Another soft voice whispered, "I love do too." His other mother, Edeen appeared behind her wife. Tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks. "Aw, come 'ere.." Fiona pulled her wife into her arms. Angus watched his mothers sadly. At least they had each other in a portrait. He had nothing. He was a ghost. He was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva opened her eyes, she really didn't think Hermione was asleep. Not after what she'd just heard. She had some serious thinking to do. She gently tightened her embrace around the younger woman. Hermione raised her head, "Hey." She whispered kissing Minerva's collarbone. The older witch smiled, "Hey yourself." Their lips met in a sweet morning kiss. Hermione propped herself up on her elbow and asked, "So what's the plan for today?" Minerva reached out tucking a stray curl behind her lover's ear and replied, "Well, I thought we'd take a tour of the grounds. This estate is vast, so I thought we could take another broom ride... are you up for that?" She eyed Hermione curiously. The young witch smiled, "As long as I get to ride with you." The two witches rose and quickly went through their morning rituals. Age old and time tested rituals unique to every female that ever walked the earth... hair, make-up and wardrobe.

Angus was waiting at the bottom of the grand staircase as Minerva and Hermione descended. The older witch was wearing tailored forest green slacks and a white v-neck cotton top with half sleeves. She carried her house robe draped over one arm. Hermione had on snug blue jeans and a red tank top. Both women looked quite fetching. "Good morning ladies." A voice boomed out of a gold framed portrait. Minerva smiled as Hermione waved and replied, "Good moring Aunt Fiona." The portrait in question beamed at Hermione's use of the word "aunt". "Livvy's prepared a nice breakfast." Angus stated adding, "I have no idea where Izer is." Hearing the elf's name, both witches burst into mischievious laughter. Mystified, Angus scratched his head and quickly made a decision. "Hey..." Both women looked up at him. "I..uh have some stuff I need to take care of for the mums so I can't go with ya'" Minerva frowned, "Are you sure?" The ghost nodded smiling, "We'll share a drink later and you can tell me all about it." His cousin beamed, and her love nodded with a lovely smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Grand Sire looked up from his grazing. His keen hearing picked up the faint sounds of laughter. His depthless black eyes scanned the tree line for intruders. He nickered softly to his mate who was grazing a few meters away. She raised her delicate head, snow white mane falling gently into her sky blue eyes.

_'Onara come'_

His mare paced close and gently touched his flank. He continued to scan the horizon, finally picking out an approaching speck in the sky.

_'Take the herd to the tree line'_

Onara gently touched her horn to his. Then she turned and whickered to the small herd grazing in the lush meadow near the edge of Loch Shastia. The family of magical creatures cantered to the matriarch. She turned and galloped full tilt towards the safety of the deep forest that spread almost the entire length of the loch. The rest of her clan followed without question. All except one young stallion and his mate. Donatu approached his sire

_'What is it_ _father?'_

The Grand Sire turned to his colt.

_'Go. Take Alora. Keep hid. If there is no danger, I will call.'_

Donatu bowed his head to his sire and nickered to his mate, Alora. She was heavy with foal. He gently urged her to follow him to the tree line. She obeyed, trusting him and his father to protect not only her unborn, but the rest of the herd as well.

When the Grand Sire was certain his family was well concealed, he cantered to the edge of the forest. Waiting and watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva brought her broom to a graceful landing in a rolling meadow at the edge of Loch Shastia. They'd just come from the southern end of the Manor where Minerva showed her love the extensive farm land that she oversaw. The muggle farmers had no idea their landlord was witch. They only knew that she was fair in her dealings with them. Taking only a small percentage of the profit their crops brought in and charging no rent. They couldn't get a better deal anywhere. If they were curious about the young woman with her, they never said a word. The odd looking broom in her hand had been curious as well, but there again, they said nothing.

Hermione had been amazed at the vast extent of McGonagall Manor and just how many muggles lived and worked at the perimeter. Minerva had explained that there were charms in place to prevent unwanted excursions into the Manor's interior. So far, no one had tried.

Hermione ran her hand through her unruly mane and asked, "Where are we now?" The older witch smiled as she spied what she came to this particular meadow for... "Look, just there.." Hermione followed Minerva's pointing finger to the tree line.

Standing at the edge of the forest was a unicorn.

"Oh my God." Hermione gasped, her dark eyes widening in astonishment. She'd never seen a live one before. The notoriously shy creatures that populated the forests at Hogwarts never allowed themselves to be seen that often. Hermione remembered back to her first year when she had to spend detention with Harry, Ron and Draco Malfoy trudging through the dark forest with Hagrid. This was a treat. She gazed at the beautiful snow white creature standing still as a statue at the tree line. He was magnificent. She counted twenty turns to his horn. "He must be old." She whispered to Minerva. The older witch nodded with a smile. "He has a small herd. They are probably in the forest behind him. This is his meadow. I would come here as a child and just sit for hours watching him. Eventually he allowed me closer. I never got to touch him though." There was a wistful quality to her voice. Hermione nodded to her lover and turned to look back at the glorious creature at the edge of the forest. Her soft chocolate brown eyes locked in a wondrous gaze with the endless black depths of the Grand Sire. She could sense a great wisdom eminating from him. That and power. Immense power.

For his part, the Grand Sire was intrigued by the young witch the Mistress had brought to his meadow. He had great respect for the Mistress. She had been a good caretaker of the land. Protecting his meadow from outsiders. He had watched her grow from the curious wide eyed child to the warrior she had become. She had battled the darkness on the side of the light. She had taken lives in those battles. As good and noble as the Mistress was, he could not allow her near the foals. The darkness that had touched her must never be allowed near the pure light that was his foals and grandfoals.

The young witch was different. She had battled yes, but she had never killed. It was not in her to do so. He sensed goodness and love in her. A great passionate love for the Mistress. 

_'Ah... She is your mate.'_

He sent to the witches. Startled, the women looked at each other. "Did you hear that?" Hermione queried excitedly. Minerva nodded in amazement. Never before had the Grand Sire addressed her.

Amazing still was the fact that the great unicorn was making his way closer. Hermione gazed transfixed at the wonderous creature approaching. The Grand Sire was consumed with curiosity. This young witch was an interesting creature. The light filled her soul. He felt her love of learning. He felt her wish to be a healer. To find cures to curses designed to inflict pain. He felt her need to prove that she belonged to the magical world. Mostly he felt her overwhelming love and longing for the Mistress.

The Grand Sire stopped just a few meters from the witches. They remained completely still as if rooted to the spot. He was beautiful. Standing at least six feet at the withers, with a long silver mane that sparkled in the sunlight. His snowy coat was also flecked with silver. His hooves were black. As black as those deep, mysterious, all knowing eyes that gazed upon the women with gentle humor.

_'I will not harm you'_

He sent to them, hoping to calm the Mistress. He'd seen her hand edging towards where he knew her wand must be. Hermione took a deep breath, "Do you understand me?" She asked, marveling at the fact that she was addressing a unicorn! The Grand Sire's deep eyes reflected his amusement as he sent to Hermione,

_'I do.'_

To be clearer, he nodded. His silver horn shining, reflecting glints of sunlight. He stepped closer still, reaching his muzzle out to sniff. He caught a scent of wonder and joy from Hermione and curiosity and caution from the Mistress. She was deeply protective of this young witch. He gently probed her mind and realized why. She was protective of the young witch in much the same way he was protective of Onara. They were mates... and something else. Something to do with the human world. The Mistress wanted the young witch to be more. She wanted to ask the young witch for a deeper commitment, but she wanted it to be special. She had brought Hermione here. To this meadow. To him. His deep dark eyes blinked at the knowledge he gathered from the Mistress. He could sense that she was aware of his probing. She was not afraid. He swished his silver tail.

The Grand Sire stepped even closer. Hermione could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. She didn't though. Not without permission. The unicorn sensed her thoughts and stretched his muzzle out to her face. Gently, ever so lightly, he licked her cheek.

Minerva thought she would faint when the unicorn reached out to Hermione. Unicorns almost never approached people! Only those they deemed worthy. She realized in an instant, just how worthy Hermione was. And just how unworthy she was.

_'No!'_

The Grand Sire scolded Minerva.

_'You have spent your entire life protecting my way of living... Yes, you have killed and for that you may never touch my grandfoals... but you ARE worthy Minerva McGonagall!'_

Startled, Hermione gazed up at her lover. Minerva thought she, a pureblood, was unworthy of her? A lowly muggle? The Grand Sire picked up Hermione's thoughts and passed them to Minerva. The latter gasping at what she heard in her mind. Gathering Hermione into her arms she stated emphatically, "There is nothing lowly about you! Nothing!"

The Grand Sire observed tears gathering in the emerald eyes of the Mistress. She loved the young one. Truely loved her. There was an ancient magic at work here as well. Something that swirled in and about the witches. The Grand Sire realized what it was.

_'You have a bonding.'_

He was surprised that two females would have this happen to them. He supposed it was different with witches and wizards. They had knowledge of things that went to the beyond. The Grand Sire understood the beyond. Things that magical creatures could grasp but never do. Perhaps the Mistress had this knowledge. "I do." Minerva stated, picking up his thought. The Grand Sire gazed at Hermione with a new understanding of just what she represented to the Mistress.

_'You are the future'_

He sent to the young witch rubbing his horn against her lower abdomen. He was blessing her womb.

The Grand Sire raised his head and whinnied loudly. He was calling his family to attend the witches. Hermione felt like she was in a dream. She gazed at the forest to see seven unicorns approaching. There was an eighth standing at the edge of the forest. She was very pregnant and surrounded by three foals. As the small herd approached, the weather changed and it began to rain. The Grand Sire raised his head to the sky,

_'I ask for a small bit of dry.' _

He sent to the heavens. As The Grand Sire's family surrounded Minerva and Hermione the rain stopped in a rough circle about thirty meters around them. It still rained outside the circle. Inside it was dry and sunny.

The unicorn clan sniffed at the humans curiously. Onara gently nudged Hermione with her horn. The young witch gasping with delight as the female unicorn nuzzled her cheek. Sniffing her hair, then rubbing her horn against her lower abdomen just as the Grand Sire had.

_'I am Onara. Odaan is my mate.'_

She nodded to the Grand Sire and moved to Minerva. Rubbing her horn against the older witch's chest.

_'You are of good heart. A warrior. You protect. I will touch you.'_

Onara wanted her mate to see that Minerva was NOT dark. She fought the dark. The Grand Sire understood and permitted the others to approach. A handsome young stallion approached. He was almost as tall as the Grand Sire and had his coloring, except his mane and tail were pure white.

_'I am Donatu. Odaan is my sire. My mate is Alora. She protects the young ones at the edge_ _of the wood.' _

He indicated the mare standing at the edge of the forest. Gently he touched his horn to Hermione's womb and Minerva's chest and moved away. A smaller female nudged Hermione from behind. She was ivory colored with dark eyes that reflected humor.

_'I am Fendar. Blessed be your union.'_

She licked Hermione's cheek and touched her horn to the younger witch's private area.

_'We all know where little ones really come from don't we?'_

Laughter, made it's way through the minds of the two women. The other unicorns introduced themselves and made similar blessings.

After the introductions, the clan moved to surround Hermione and Minerva. Bowing as one they then threw back their heads and whinnied loudly proclaiming their acceptance and blessing of the two witches. Hermione was glowing. Her spirit was bursting with joy. Minerva gazed at her with pure adoration. She too was glowing, their bond intensifying. The Grand Sire approached Minerva until he was eyeball to eyeball.

_'The rest is up to you.'_

She felt his gentle laughter swirling quicksilver through her mind. Minerva drew a deep breath and turned to her love. Dropping to one knee, she took Hermione's hands her own. Minerva gazed into the chocolate eyes of her soulmate, feeling the love swell within. Swallowing nervously, she looked deeply into Hermione's face and asked, "Will you ..."

-to be continued

**AN: Should she or shouldn't she ask? Hmmmmm... I guess we'll just see in the next chapter. Sometimes ya just need a lil bit 'o sappiness in your life. Let me know what you think. Remember, be nice.**


	6. The Grand Sire Part II

**AN: Well, y'all asked for it...**

**THE GRAND SIRE PART II**

Hermione gazed wide eyed at her lover kneeling before her. Was she asking what she thought she was asking?? Seeing Minerva hesitate, she gently pulled one of her hands free and caressed the older woman's finely chisled cheek. "What?" She whispered, encouraging Minerva to continue. Still kneeling, Minerva McGonagall took a deep breath and asked the most important question of her life...

"Will you marry me?"

She reached into the pocket of her slacks and pulled out a ring. Not just any ring. The McGonagall family ring. Handed down from heir to heir for nearly a thousand years. Solid gold banding imprinted with a Celtic rope design around the symbol of eternity. The setting, having been modified over the years, consisted of a one carat blue diamond surrounded by half carat rubies. Keegan had given it's location along with his blessing to Minerva earlier that morning, when Hermione was getting dressed. A whispered "Accio McGonagall Family Ring" had brought it sailing into her elegant hand.

Now she gently slipped it onto Hermione's ring finger marveling how it magically sized itself to fit her younger lover's smaller finger. Hermione trembled as she raised her hand and stared at the symbol of the McGonagall clan as it rested snugly around her finger. Tears slowly trickled down her soft cheeks.

"Mo ghaol ort... Hermione." Minerva said softly in Gaelic, still waiting for Hermione's answer. The young witch gazed into emerald pools of pure devotion and gave her answer, "Yes I will marry you." She gently pressed her lips to Minerva's and pulled back to gaze into eyes bright with unshed tears, "And I love you too Minerva." She whispered, replying to the older witch's earlier softly spoken statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Grand Sire nickered to his mate. Onara gazed into his deep dark eyes...

_'Our business here is done. Take the herd back to the wood.'_

Onara blinked her sky blue eyes, shook her mane out and obeyed her mate. Whickering to her family to follow her. As the clan departed. The Grand Sire fastened his wizened eyes on the lovers.

_'There is great joy in your bonding. There is also great responsibility. Know this and you will know each other.'_

Minerva stood and faced the great unicorn, "Thank you." Her simple statement was as heartfelt as any speech ever given. The Grand Sire understood this. Stepping nearer to her, he reached out and gently nuzzled her face and chest.

_'You **ARE** greatness Minerva McGonagall.'_

Minerva threw her arms around his neck and burst into soul wrenching sobs. Hermione had never seen Minerva act like this. It was like the great unicorn had pulled all the scars that battling the darkness had left on her lover's soul and ripped them away. He had brought the light back to heal the wounds left behind. Hermione felt great hot tears flood her soft chocolate eyes. Those doe-like eyes gazed up at the Grand Sire. Bottomless black eyes gazed back. A deep and profound understanding passed between them.

_'She is a special being. From her to you the greatness will continue. Your children will change the world.'_

With that, he gently licked Minerva's cheek. Then he turned and galloped after his family... Taking the dry, sunny circle with him. Mischievious laughter rippled through their minds as the rain made itself known to the witches in a big wet way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione let out a delighted laugh as she felt the rain soaking through her clothes. Raising her head to the sky, she let the rain soak her hair and plaster it flat to her head. She didn't care. This was the happiest day of her life. She giggled as she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. A soft kiss was placed behind her left ear. She pressed herself into the body that was embracing her. "I certainly hope this is Minerva hugging me, otherwise boy am I in trouble." She teased. The hands playfully skittered up her sides, tickling her. "You would be in a whole pile of dragon dung." Minerva rumbled in her ear. Giggling and squirming in her fiance's embrace, she felt those playful hands move to cup her breasts... "Oohhh not fair!" The younger witch moaned. Her nipples were gently tweaked. Laughing Hermione turned in Minerva's arms and pressed close. Their lips met in a fierce passionate kiss.

One kiss led to another and another... Hermione gasped for air, her new fiance doing the same. Fiance? Hermione mouthed the word to Minerva. "Fiance." The older witch confirmed, a huge comical grin spliting her face. Laughing, Hermione reached for Minerva and pulled her back. Her small hands made their way to the older woman's compact, but well muscled backside. The younger witch squeezed hard, then slapped even harder. "Tag! You're it." She squealed and took off running through the shin high grass growing in the meadow. She was half way up a small rise before Minerva realized that she was supposed to chase after her love. "Oy!" The older witch yelled. Hermione turned and yelled back, "And no changing into your cat form!" With that she turned around and wiggled her hips at the older witch. Grinning over her shoulder, she watched as Minerva laughed and started running after her. Squealing again, Hermione raced back up the rise. She knew it was only a matter of time before Minerva's longer legs caught up with her, she didn't care. She was deliriously happy! She was engaged!

Minerva watched Hermione's backside being wiggled at her. Her eyes darkened slightly as she began her pursuit. She didn't care if they looked silly. Who was going to see them? A group of unicorns who thought humans were strange anyway? She didn't care one fig. She was happy. Truely happy. She felt light... as if a great burden had been lifted. In many ways, it had. She silently sent her thanks to the Grand Sire.

_'Don't thank me. Go catch your mate!'_

Minerva threw her head back, her hair coming free of it's confining bun, and laughed. Joyfully, happily. Sprinting after her woman, she thanked Merlin she'd stayed in such fine shape all these years. Just as Hermione reached the top of the rise, Minerva caught her. Wrapping her arms around the younger witch, lifting her off the ground, and whirling her around and around. The witches laughed out joyfully. Finally dizzy, Minerva set Hermione on her feet. The younger witch spun and launched herself into Minerva's arms with enough force to knock them both to the ground. Into a soft patch of fragrant pink Scottish Heather. Gently, with arms around each other, kissing madly, they rolled through the sweet smelling shrub.

"Mo ghaol ort... Oh mo ghoal ort.." Minerva whispered over and over. Not realizing she was speaking Gaelic. Hermione understood that one phrase. "I love you too, oh how I love you too..." Hermione found herself on top of her love. Gazing into emerald eyes shining with such love, she leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Minerva's forehead. "I've never been as happy as I am at this moment." She whispered, tears gathering in her soft chocolate orbs. Slowly, they trickled down her cheeks. Minerva leaned up and licked one away. Tasting the sweetness of the rain and the saltiness of Hermione's happy tears. It was an intoxicating cocktail. She didn't realize that she too was weeping, until Hermione gently ran a single finger down her finely chisled cheek and gathered up her tears. Bringing her finger to her lips, the young witch sampled the same cocktail.

Minerva gently sat up and pulled her soaked white cotton top off. She transfigued it into a soft blanket which she threw over the heather. She then reached for Hermione and rolled them both onto the blanket. Clothes were pulled away from each other until both witches were naked in each other's arms on a rain soaked blanket in a patch of Scottish Heather.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the floo and into the comfortable living room of McGonagall Manor. Briskly, he wiped his bright purple robes off and turned as Harry Potter stepped out behind him. The young man was quickly followed by Ginny Weasley. The three people gazed about looking for ... someone... anyone. "Hello?" Dumbledore queried. Angus McGonagall floated into the room. "Hello Albus..." He nodded his acknowledgement to the younger two. Scratching his beard, Albus asked, "Might I inquire as to where Minerva might be?" Angus waved his hand vaguely outwardly. "She and Hermione are out exploring the manor." Ginny perked up, "In the rain?" Angus ran a hand through his unruly black hair, "Well, it wasn't raining when they left." Albus sensed something was off with the ghost. Moving nearer, he asked quietly, "What's wrong?" Angus looked into the sky blue eyes of Minerva's closest friend. "I..." He trailed off as he felt Dumbledore gently probe his mind. Understanding immediately made it's way across the elderly wizard's wizened face. "We had a similar issue with Peeves." He mumbled. Albus looked into the ghost's handsome face and said with a smile, "She does have that affect on people." He was referring to Hermione of course. "I might have a solution to your problem though." He added with a mysterious twinkle.

Sounds of the front door bursting open and happy laughter alerted everyone that the Mistress of the Manor had returned. The group stepped out of the living room to see...

Minerva McGonagall, soaked to the skin. Her clothes pressed tightly against an impressively fit and attractive body. Her hair, out of it's normal bun, draped down her back and plastered to her head. She was standing silouetted in the doorway. One hand holding a black Nimbus 2007 and the other wrapped around an equally wet and gorgeous Hermione Granger. Hermione's normally unruly mane was also plastered wet to her head and face. Her jeans clung seductively to her lush curves, her red tank top skin tight and stretched against her generous heaving breasts. Those same breasts were pressed tightly against her love as she was lifted, one armed, against her older lover. Minerva bent slightly back bringing Hermione with her. The young witch bent her legs at the knee as she was lifted and pressed deliciously passionate kisses to Minerva's willing mouth.

Dumbledore's mouth fell open, "Oh my." Harry's bright green eyes widened, "Wow!" Angus stared in disbelief, "Merlin, I didn't think Minnie had it in her!" Ginny grinned her blue eyes dancing mischieviously, "WoooHooo!" The portraits in the entry hall joined in the mirth.

"Oh my goodness!"

"You go girl!"

"Yeeowza!"

"Fiona I remember you doing that to me!"

Oblivious to anything but each other, Minerva dropped the broom and scooped Hermione completely into her arms. Their lips never left each other as the older witch carried her love over the threshold and into the entry hall. Hermione brought her hand to Minerva's face, the ring on her finger catching the light... and everyone's attention.

Albus spied the glinting gold adorning Hermione's small hand and grinned. Thrusting a fist into the air, he yelled, "Yes!" Fiona, leaning on the gold frame of her portrait copied his gesture exclaiming, "At last!" Edeen wrapped her arms around her wife happily. Harry pulled Ginny into an embrace and kissed his girlfriend deeply. Ginny returned the gesture happily wondering if she'd have to wait three years for Harry to pop the question. Angus realized that this was right. This was what was supposed to happen. Smiling, he floated over to the happy couple saying, "Well bloody hell... what an entrance!"

It was then that the joyous couple realized that they had an audience. Hermione threw her head back and laughed delightedly while Minerva blushed scarlet. Angus patted her back, "Oh lighten up Minnie." Ginny pulled Hermione into a wet embrace. "Ewww you are dripping and covered with..." She pulled a bit of heather off her friend's back, "Shrubery??" Pulling a similar sprig from Minerva, Albus chimed in, "Rolling around the greenery are we?" His sky blue eyes twinkled madly. A blanket was suddenly wrapped around both witches.

"Gots to gets yous dry we does. Keeps the sniffles away!"

Minerva gazed down into the large eyes of Izer. Seeing his Mistress looking at him, he blushed and bowed his head. He would never forget what he saw in the bedroom the previous day. Livvy would see to that. Hermione knelt down, pulling the blanket snugly across her shoulders. "Thank you." She placed a small kiss on the top of his head. Izer squeaked out a giggle and disappeared with a pop.

Albus pulled his best friend into an embrace whispering, "You've got to tell me all about this." Minerva nodded with a grin. Gathering Hermione up with a arm across the smaller witch's shoulder, she said, "We need to get changed." She looked over at her cousin who was giving her a great smile and asked, "Take them to the living room. Ask Livvy and Izer..." She trailed off thinking of her errant elf. Shaking her head, she continued, "Ask them to prepare a snack for our guests." A pop reverberated throughout the hall as the elves in quesion appeared with trays of snacks and drinks. Angus winked at his cousin, "Way ahead of ya!" Chuckling, Minerva McGonagall looked down at her love and said, "Well Fiance, how about we go get changed? Hmmmm?" Hermione grinned and took Minerva's hand, "I totally agree Fiance." Angus laughed as he shepherded the group back into the living room. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as his cousin and the love of her life started up the grand staircase hand in hand.

This was how is was supposed to be.

-to be continued

**AN: Well? Remember y'all be nice. I'm plumb wore out from all this romance. Whew!**


	7. Paint Party

**AN: Anyone who's ever had to paint anything should know it goes by a whole lot quicker and a whole lot more fun when you have friends helping. Thanks to the Butterfly for letting me bounce ideas back and forth.**

**PAINT PARTY PART ONE**

Albus Dumbledore munched on a butter cookie. Minerva and Hermione had gone to change almost an hour ago. He had a feeling he knew what they were doing but was much too polite to say anything. The same could not be said for the others in the room. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley sat on the comfortable sofa in front of the floo whispering and giggling quietly. Angus McGonagall paced the length of the room muttering about Minnie not being able to keep her hands to herself. Finally he threw his hands up in the air, "Bloody hell... what are they doing?" At that moment, the two missing witches entered. "If you have to ask, then it's been way too long." Minerva hissed in his ear as she passed him. To the rest of the room, she said, "Sorry about the delay... unavoidably detained." Albus stood and moved closer to his best friend. He pushed aside the older witch's collar exposing a love bite, just as Hermione entered the room. Seeing the older professor, the young witch's eyes widened as she blushed. "You might want to put these somewhere no one can see." Albus giggled madly at Minerva's embarrassed expression and Hermione's bugging eyes.

"Oh just stop." Ginny admonished Dumbledore for his teasing as she moved closer to her best friend and her fiance'. Taking Minerva's hand, she stood on tip-toe and pecked her cheek. Then she pulled Hermione into a huge Weasley bear-hug. "I'm sooo happy for you!" She gushed enthusiastically. The youngest Weasley stepped back and shook her head sadly, "I wish what I have to say next will be good, unfortunately it isn't." Both Hermione and Minerva looked at Ginny curiously. "What is it Gin?" Harry made his way over to the group, "Perhaps we should all sit down." His brilliant green eyes were encouraging. Nodding, Minerva sat herself on the love seat that was angled off the sofa in front of the floo. Hermione joined her love. Harry reseated himself on the sofa with Ginny and Dumbledore saying, "We were at the burrow with Ron and Dawn..." He trailed off gazing at Ginny, who continued, "We were just talking about this and that..." Harry scratched his head frowning, "We didn't realized that Mrs. Weasley was in Mr. Weasley's office writing a letter." Ginny ran her hand through her long red hair, "The subject of you two came up..." Dumbledore reached for another butter cookie saying, "What they're trying to say is..." Minerva interupted him, "That Molly knows about Hermione and I?" She took the younger witch's hand in her's. Hermione watched as the other three people nodded at the same time. "Was she mad?" She inquired nervously. Dumbledore scratched his beard and replied, "That's putting it mildly." Ginny's blue eyes widened, "She yelled so loud that some of the paint in the kitchen peeled right off the wall!" Minerva shook her head and rubbed her hands over her face, "Oh Merlin..."

Angus floated over holding a flaming red envelope by two fingers. "I guess that would explain this..."

It was a howler.

From Molly Weasley.

"Oh my God." Hermione whispered.

As if it had a life of it's own, the letter, floating in the air, opened itself...

**_"MINERVA MIA MCGONAGALL!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. SEDUCING A STUDENT! HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING SO, SO AWFUL! I'M WRITING TO JEAN GRANGER TONIGHT! AND HERMIONE?? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN. I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU THREE YEARS AGO. I JUST KNEW IT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?"_**

With that the letter burst into flames.

Hermione had her face in her hands. Minerva sat with her mouth hanging open. She looked up into Dumbledore's sky blue eyes. They were twinkling with humor. "I fail to see what you find so amusing." Minerva's voice took on that familiar cold "Professor McGonagall" tone. Chuckling, Albus reached for another cookie. "Right after Molly sent that howler, I showed up to talk to her about young Ginny here." He nodded to the younger Weasley and continued, "I wanted to speak to her about Ginny's ability to see your bond. She can see it's aura. I wanted to talk with Molly about it... possibly give her a few ideas about how Ginny's ability could be used for possible employment in the future." The youngest Weasley smiled, "Professor Dumbledore thinks I would make an excellent therapist." Hermione nodded, "You would. You've always been so easy to talk to." Ginny blushed at the compliment as Harry smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder. Smiling at the young couple, Albus continued, "Anyway, Molly proceeded to rant at me about allowing deviant professors to teach the children..." Minerva's jaw fell open at that statement, "Deviant?... **I AM NOT** **DEVIANT!!"** The older witch thundered, loosing her composure. Tears formed in her emerald green eyes. "I have never gotten involved with a student before Hermione... NEVER!" She raged emotionally. Hermione grabbed the older witch's hand, "Hush..." Minerva took a deep breath. Exhaling, she bowed her head. Hermione stroked her back in soothing circles, "You are not a deviant. You are a good witch... and you are the witch I love."

Dumbledore watched as Hermione soothed his best friend. It was amazing to see how Hermione's gentleness affected the fierce older witch. It was a profoundly beautiful display of love and exactly the reason the two of them belonged together. He cleared his throat and said, "I explained to Molly about the bonding you have." He grinned and added, "She was quite shocked I might add." Minerva nodded, wanting him to continue. "I also told her that I was the one who encouraged you to pursue Hermione." He nodded at Angus and said, "Well, Angus and I that is." The ghost grinned brightly, remembering the conversation he'd had with his cousin three years ago. Dumbledore leaned over and patted his friend on her knee."Molly was quite a bit more reasonable after that." Harry and Ginny nodded their agreement, with Ginny adding, "I think mum was more mad because you never confided in her about it." Hermione frowned, "We were trying to keep a low profile. The less people who knew about about it, the better. Especially with Delores Umbridge running around." Hermione shook her head, her unruly mane bouncing slightly, "She would've gleefully fired Minerva and that just wasn't a possibility!" Hermione's chocolate eyes darkened as she remembered all the trouble Umbridge had caused. Seeing this, Minerva squeezed her hand, "It's all in the past." Frowning, Hermione reached into the open front of Minerva's blouse and exposed one of the four scars decorating her upper chest. "Maybe in the past, but here will always be a reminder of that evil bitch." Harry's eyes widened as he saw the scar. "I never realized that you'd be scarred." He whispered. Ginny's pretty face saddened as she too beheld the mark on her Professor's chest. Minerva gently pulled Hermione's hand away and closed her blouse. She reached her hand to her love's face and gently caressed Hermione's cheek. "It's all in the past." She repeated quietly.

Seeing the direction the conversation was going, Dumbledore decided to steer it back to where it all began. "Anyway. I think young Ginny here is right. Molly is more upset over the fact that she wasn't included in the "secret" and two of her children were." The young couple seated next to the elderly professor nodded vigorously. Minerva cleared her throat, "I guess I will have to explain it to her." She was still irked that Molly Weasley would accuse her of being a deviant. Hermione knew what her fiance' was thinking. "I think I will explain it." Minerva frowned grumpily. Grinning, Hermione added, "I don't want to have to explain to Arthur why his wife suddenly has a pile of dragon dung on her head." With that the group, including Minerva laughed heartily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at Hermione's flat in London. A tall woman with wavy sandy blonde hair and familiar chocolate brown eyes frowned at the letter she was reading. Calling to her younger daughter and the young man currently visiting her, "Dawn? Ron? Can you come into the kitchen?"

Dawn Granger, Hermione's sixteen year old younger sister stepped into the brightly lit kitchen of "The Flat". Right behind her was the tall, red haired Ron Weasley. The two young people had been dating since the infamous dinner not too long ago. "You wanted to see us mum?" Jean Granger nodded, rubbing a hand over her weary face. Her soon to be ex-husband had been making her life a living hell as of late. She wasn't sleeping, she wasn't eating.. and now this...

"Can you explain this?" She asked, handing the letter to her daughter. Dawn reached for the note frowning. Her mouth fell open as she read it. Behind her, Ron gasped as he read the letter from his mother to Jean Granger. Frowning angrily, he gazed into Jean's tired brown eyes, "It's not like that at all!" He was emphatic. Dawn shook her head, "Minerva is not some wierdo! She is a wonderful woman who deeply, deeply loves 'Mione." Ron nodded, backing up Dawn's words. "My mum should never have said such things... Don't think she won't hear about it from me either!" He was angry. Livid. Dawn took a deep breath and patted his large hand. "I think we can get this all straightened out once and for all." Jean sighed, "I just don't want to see Hermione get hurt." Dawn ran her hand through her short wavy hair, "She won't. Minerva loves her. She loves Minerva. I wouldn't be surprised if they get married." Jean's eyebrows shot up her forehead, "Married? What? Is that legal?" Ron grinned, "In the wizarding world it is." Jean shook her head, "Your world is so much different than mine." There was deep sadness in her voice. Dawn leaned down and kissed her mother's cheek. "It'll be alright. You'll see." Ron reached down and patted Jean on the shoulder, "Maybe we could visit my parents and talk about this?" Jean brightened considerably, "Could we?" Ron grinned, "Sure. This Flat has a floo that's connected to the network. We can get to my parent's house from here." Jean Granger looked totally mystified. Dawn threw her head back and laughed impishly, "This is just one of the things that makes the wizarding world so bloody cool!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur Weasley paced the cluttered kitchen of the Burrow quite agitated with his wife. "I can't believe you sent a howler to Minerva McGonagall!" Molly sighed and hugged her arms around herself, "I was angry. I know I should've waited. It was impulsive." Arthur whirled around, "Impulsive?? It was down right mean!" He waved his hands in the air, "Why would you do that? To Minerva of all people?" Molly stepped to her husband, "I thought she was taking advantage of Hermione!" She blustered. "I just wanted to make sure Hermione was alright." Arthur shook his head, "Just like three years ago when you were ready to believe everything that awful Skeeter woman wrote about her too." Molly bowed her head in shame. Arthur was right about that. She had believed Rita Skeeter's wicked lies about Hermione. It had led her to treat the young witch with callousness and disdain until finally Hermione had blown up at her. It was during that explosive conversation that Molly had learned that Hermione was gay. The young witch had been mortified that she'd blurted that out and had tried to back out of the conversation. Molly was having none of it. She'd pulled the young woman into a motherly embrace and that had been the end of it... Or so she thought. Now, she'd found out that three years ago Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger had started having an affair. A steamy one, based on what she'd overheard. Overheard her own children talking about. Her own children had known! "Why couldn't Minerva say something?" Molly asked her husband, great tears filling her deep blue eyes.

"Probably because she thought you'd gossip about it."

Husband and wife whirled around to see Ron standing there with his hands balled into fists. Standing behind him was Dawn Granger and... holy Merlin!... Jean Granger.

Molly placed a trembling hand over her mouth as Arthur walked over to the elder Granger, "Hello Jean. Welcome to the Burrow." The tall, chocolate eyed muggle woman nodded her head and shook his outstretched hand. "Thank you." She replied quietly, her gaze never leaving Molly Weasley. She took a deep breath, she too was trembling, "Are you saying that Professor McGonagall and my daughter have been involved for three years?" She whirled around to face Ron. "Three years?" The young man nodded his head. "Just leave them be." He whispered, narrowing his blue eyes seriously. Molly reached for Jean's hand in quiet support. "Dumbledore says they have a bonding." Ron added, watching surprise and understanding make it's way across his father's features. "Well that would certainly explain a thing or two wouldn't it?"

Molly led Jean to the kitchen table. Together they sat side by side and Molly proceeded to tell Jean everything that had transpired after she had written that impulsive damaging letter. Jean sat quietly digesting the information the red haired witch was telling her. "So this bonding they have is very important?" She asked, wanting to be clear on her understanding. Arthur nodded and joined the conversation. Ron and Dawn sat at the other end of the table listening quietly. "A bonding is one of the oldest forms of magic." Arthur began, "Nearly a thousand years ago, magical folk were killed because of their abilities. Fear induced riots spread all over Europe. It was choas in it's finest form." He rubbed the stubble on his chin, cursing the fact that he hadn't shaved that morning. He must look like a crumb-bum to Jean. Shaking his head, he continued, "Magic itself created the bonding as a means of surviving. It is as tangible as the elements themselves." Jean nodded, "So you're saying that magic itself is an entity?" Arthur nodded, "In a very basic way. It can't do things itself, other than try to survive. Those that have magical ability are able to use magic to do their bidding. Be it for good or evil." Jean nodded in understanding, "Go on." Arthur tugged his ear thoughtfully, "Anyway... magic, in order to survive, evolved a special connection between two people with identical magical signatures. The purpose being to continue that specific signature." Dawn perked up and asked, "What is so special about magical signatures?" Molly smiled at the young woman, "Well that's how a magical person is identified... sort of like a fingerprint. No two signatures are ever alike... except in a bonding." Dawn nodded and asked, "So Hermione and Minerva have an identical magical signature?" Arthur nodded, "Exactly!" Jean scratched her nose, "But why?" Molly laughed, "Boy that certainly is the question of the century!"

Everyone chuckled. Arthur grinned, "Well, according to Dumbledore it's because they are so much alike and so very, very powerful." Arthur grew serious, "Minerva McGonagall is probably the most powerful witch alive." He leveled a gaze at his wife, "You'll do well to remember that the next time you decide to send her a howler." Molly blushed, hoping Minerva didn't hex her. Arthur fixed his gaze on Jean, "Hermione is equally powerful. She just hasn't reached her apex yet." Seeing the question in Jean's eyes, he continued, "An apex is like a peak. Hermione has much more learning to do. What makes her so powerful is that she will learn eveything years before her peers. She is that brilliant." He smiled, "Another tool at her disposal is her unlimited intelligence. I daresay that it far surpasses Minerva's." He looked at his wife, "Don't tell her I said that either." Molly chuckled, "That is probably one of the things about Hermione that attracted Minerva in the first place." Arthur grinned, "I agree." He looked back at Jean, "The purpose of a bonding is like I said, Magical survival. Procreation. Off-spring bearing the same signature to continue that particular strain of magic." He looked like he suddenly had an epiphany... "Holy mother... Minerva is a direct blood descendant of Merlin. That means that somewhere along the line, so is Hermione." Molly gasped and gazed from Dawn to Jean and back again. Jean was flabergasted. Minerva McGonagall was related to the great wizard Merlin. Even Muggles had heard of him. Somehow so was Hermione. Which meant so was she. She knew it wasn't John. Bloody blockhead! Then something hit Jean, "Wait a minute... we are talking about two women producing a child together. Isn't that impossible?" Molly laughed, "In your world it is. Not in our's." Chuckling, Arthur clarified, "With certain charms and potions, anything is possible."

"Are there magical people in our family?" Dawn asked curiously. Jean shrugged her shoulders, "Must be. Look at your sister. That ability had to come from somewhere." Dawn grunted angrily, "Hopefully not from dad!" Jean frowned sadly, "He's still your father. No matter how childish he is being." Molly squeezed her hand in sympathy. "Is there no chance of reconciliation?" Jean shook her head, "He told me that Hermione couldn't possibly be his daughter because he wouldn't sire a freak like her!" Tears sprang into her mournful chocolate eyes. Eyes so very familiar. Molly's own gentle eyes welled up at the pain in the other woman's voice. Even Arthur was stunned. To turn your back on your own child? Unforgivable! He reached across the table and took Jean's other hand, "You and your daughters will always have a place here with us. We don't have much. But what we do have we'll gladly share." Jean burst into tears at his kind words. These were truely good people. Molly took the distraught woman in her arms and held her tight.

Arthur brightened, "I know! How about you all come with Molly and I? I have to deliver some paint to Minerva. She's supposed to paint her boat house. Molly and I offered to help. Why don't you come along too?" He smiled and added, "You need to get to know Minerva. You'll like her." Jean wiped her tears away saying, "Actually I've already met her. Three years ago Hermione introduced us." She smiled ruefully, remembering the day at the train station when Hermione had dragged the older woman over to meet her mother. "I think maybe Hermione might've been laying the ground work for a future meeting." Molly laughed, "Knowing the way that young woman thinks... she probably was!" Molly sobered suddenly, "And I need to apologize to Minerva. I said some vile things to her and about her. Things I don't mean." Arthur nodded, "Well, there's no time like the present."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A whine could be heard coming through the floo. That meant someone was coming to call. Dumbledore, Harry and Ginny looked at the floo curiously. "I think that may be Arthur with the paint." Minerva stated, standing. Hermione joined her fiance to greet the newcomers. As Minerva's wife, she would have a duty to do just that.

Ron Weasley stepped out of the floo. Dusting himself off and greeting his best friend, "Hey mate! I didn't know you were gonna be here?" Harry grinned and shook Ron's hand. Ginny grinned at her brother as he winked at her, "Hey girl." The young man noticed Dumbledore sitting serenely on the sofa stuffing his face with butter cookies. "Professor." The red haired young man nodded to the crumb covered elderly wizard. Hermione pulled her Ron into a hug and whispered, "More to come eh?" Ron nodded, "You have no idea." Minerva nodded to him.

Another whine was heard and Dawn Granger stepped out of the floo. "That is soooo cool!" She gushed, wiping soot off her black t-shirt and red capri pants. She looked around at the group. Spying Dumbledore, she immediately lit up and squealed, "Santa!" Laughing, Dumbledore rose and engulfed the young woman in a huge bear hug. Grinning, Dawn tugged on his beard, "How have you been you gorgeous hunk." Hermione gazed at her sister in shock. When did she get so cheeky? Dawn saw her older sister's expression, "Oh lighten up woman!" She pulled her sister into a hug, then moved over to where Minerva was standing, "Hey big sister!" Minerva grinned and embraced the young woman, "Cheeky brat." She whispered into Dawn's ear. Laughing, the younger Granger turned as another whine sounded through the floo.

Arthur Weasley stepped out of the floo. He was pulling a cart that held a crate holding several dozen cans of magical paint. "I couldn't shrink the blasted stuff or the magic would be nullified." He grumbled tugging the cart through the floo. "Wouldn't the floo itself damage the paint?" Hermione asked, her mind working overtime. Arthur smiled, "No. Floos work on a different frequency than all other types of magic. For some reason, it doesn't affect the paint. Thank Merlin, otherwise I would've had to transport this by truck!" Ron and Harry stepped forward to help him pull the cart out into the front entryway of McGonagall Manor.

Another whine was heard. Minerva wasn't sure who this might be. She had a sneaking suspicion and narrowed her emerald eyes accordingly. Sure enough Molly Weasley stepped through the floo, only she wasn't alone. Standing next to her was one Jean Granger...

"Oh Shit."

Everyone looked at Hermione. Blushing, she glanced to her Fiance. Minerva was looking at her, mouth hanging open, in shock. Jean stepped close to her daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Hermione locked eyes with her mother. Chocolate to chocolate. "Mum?" She whispered anxiously. Minerva stepped closer as well. Protecting Hermione even with just her presence. The older Granger noticed this. It impressed her. She leveled a piercing gaze at Minerva, "I would like to speak with you." The older witch nodded her head and indicated that Jean follow her out of the room. Hermione trailed after them, glancing back at Ginny who muttered, "Double shit."

_-to be continued_

**AN: Uh Oh... Mum's here! Tell me what y'all think. Remember, be nice.**


	8. Paint Party Part II

**AN: Well here it is... evil laugh. Thanks for the support. Y'all r' great. Thank you Butterfly, you are my inspiration.**

**PAINT PARTY PART II**

Minerva McGonagall silently led Jean Granger to the guest parlor just a few doors up from where the rest of the group were waiting for... an explosion, a hex, harsh words... anything.

Entering the well appointed room, she indicated Jean should please sit in one of the elegant stiff backed chairs decorating the space. Jean gracefully settled in a chair. Her deep brown eyes following her daughter as she daintily sat next to the older woman. There was something there. She could see it. Her gaze moved from the beautiful features of her daughter to the striking features of the handsome woman beside her. Most spectacular were Minerva's clear emerald green eyes which never left her face. Jean was silent for several moments. Hermione began to twitch. Minerva did not. She was locked in silent combat with Jean Granger and she dare not flinch.

It was Jean Granger who broke the uncomfortable silence. "Do you love my daughter?" Minerva was startled. She stared and did not blink. "Yes I do." She said quietly, her voice with just a hint of steel in it. Jean frowned, Minerva was on the defensive. "How long?" She questioned. Minerva sighed, "Forever." Hermione gazed at her fiance, adoration oozing from her pores. Jean took this in, her hard gaze fastening itself on the emerald ice staring back at her. She decided to get to the heart of the matter, "Have you ever touched my daughter illegally?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, her eyes sparking, "Illegally? According to who's law?" Jean's gaze hardened even more at Minerva's seemingly haughty reply, "The age of consent is seventeen in the United Kingdom." Minerva shook her head, "No. I never touched Hermione illegally." Taking a deep breath Jean asked another deeply personal question, "Did you ever have sex with my daughter while she was at school?" Hermione's mouth fell open, "Mum!" Minerva swallowed her anger at this highly personal question. She gazed at Hermione, her eyes asking the unspoken question, _"Should I tell her?"_ Hermione nodded her head in ascent. Minerva took a deep breath and replied honestly, "Yes. Once." Seeing Hermione's mother's eyes darken with rage, she quickly added, "It was on a Saturday and technically school was NOT in session." Hermione smiled softly at her love, remembering the day Crookshanks had escorted her to Minerva's quarters and the sweet, passionate loving that had taken place.

Jean nodded, her dark eyes resting on her daughter. "Do you love Minerva?" Hermione nodded, her chocolate brown eyes full of love for the woman beside her, "Yes mum, I do." Jean leaned back and pinned Minerva a dark expression, "I have issues with a teacher being involved with a student." To her surprise, Minerva nodded, "So do I." Minerva decided to open up. This was the only way she was going to reach this woman.

Crossing one long elegant leg over the other, Minerva relaxed her posture. "Believe me Mrs. Granger the last thing I ever planned to do was get romantically involved with a student under my charge. It goes against every belief I hold dear. Everything I was ever taught." Jean nodded narrowing her eyes, "So why did you?" She looked again at her daughter, her sweet, sweet daughter. The bushy haired buck toothed bookworm who'd grown into the magically beautiful young woman before her. Where had the time gone? When had she lost touch with this lovely creature she brought into the world? Tears welled up in her eyes. Minerva stared at Jean... stunned.

Clearing her throat, Minerva continued, "How could I not?" She turned her gaze to the woman who would be her wife. "Hermione is everything to me. She is my life. She clutches my fragile heart in her small hands with reverence. She fills the emptiness that has clung to my soul these long lonely years. Hermione brings laughter, joy and deep love to our relationship. She is my sunrise and my sunset." Hermione listened to Minerva's heartfelt words. Joy permiating her soul. To hear her love say these things was precious and priceless. She would treasure this moment for all time.

Jean listened to Minerva's eloquent words. There was no deception here. This woman dearly loved her little girl. Well, not so little anymore. She knew Minerva was sincere and she dare not keep this up much longer. "I have just one more thing to ask of you..." Minerva's eyes held the wisdom of the ages and yet... trepidation. Jean leaned forward, "Do you promise to love my daughter with your whole heart? Minerva nodded solemnly, "I already do... All I want to do is make her happy." Jean nodded, "I thought as much... Do you promise to protect her, treasure her and never disrespect her?" Minerva nodded fiercely. "I do." Hermione stared at her mother. Was she voicing her approval? She couldn't be sure. Jean took a long, deep breath, "Then I have no problem with you being my daughter's paramour." Minerva smiled for the first time during the converstion. It lit up the whole room. Jean smiled back. This was a good woman. She would never bring harm to her daughter. Minerva reached out for Jean's hand. Gracefully, the older witch slid to the floor. Balancing on one knee, she looked into Jean Granger's eyes and asked, "May I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

Hermione burst into tears.

Jean's eyes flooded as tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled her hand from Minerva's and raised it to the older woman's finely chisled cheek. Using her other hand, she pulled her daughter down to the floor to rest next to Minerva. She caressed her daughter's soft cheek with one hand and Minerva's with the other. "Take care of each other. You have a love that is strong and true. I see it in the way you look at each other. In the way you're NOT touching each other. I see it..." She pulled them close, into a comforting embrace. Minerva gently wrapped one arm around Jean and the other around Hermione. Hermione flung herself into the two women who meant everything to her. One who brought her into life and one who will walk by her side through it. Tears flowed all around. "Yes you may marry my daughter." Jean Granger whispered in Minerva McGonagall's ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angus peeked out the door looking for his cousin. He dared not venture out to eavesdrop. His mother's were watching the door to the guest parlor. It was closed. He silently gestured to his mothers _"Well?"_ Fiona shook her head _"No."_ "Bloody hell." He mumbled and floated back into the living room. He silently shook his head as the others looked to him. "Nothing." He groaned floating aimlessly back and forth.

Arthur sat next to Albus. "I have a question for you Professor." Albus nodded curiously. The others looked over in interest, including the ghost. "Is Hermione related to Merlin?" Dumbledore laughed, "You're finally catching on my boy!" He patted Arthur on the back. Molly's mouth fell open, "Really? How?" Dawn knelt down next to him, "Me too Santa?" Albus grinned at the young woman who insisted on calling him Santa. Nodding, he said, "Indirectly." He touched a finger to Dawn's nose, "Your mother's grandmother was a witch. Her name was Sarah Griffin." Harry's eyes widened, "Griffen? As in Gryfindor?" Dumbledore nodded, "One and the same. The Griffen's were known as Gryfindor's up until about five hundred years ago. There was a family struggle of some kind and one of Godric Gryfindor's great-great grandson's left the family. No one really knows what the spat was about. I suppose it really doesn't matter now except that the young man changed his name to Griffen and moved to Germany. That was the family's saving grace because not too long after that the Gryfindor family all but disappeared. Only Minerva's side remained. One of Godric Gryfindor's daughters married a McGonagall. That's how Minerva is related to Merlin. Godric Gryfindor was his grandson." Dawn eyes widened, "So Minerva and Hermione are related? Ewwww!" Dumbledore laughed, "Not closely enough for it to matter. What matters most is that two branches of the same family will finally be reunited after five hundred years." There was silence in the room. Even Angus was quiet. Stunned at this revelation.

"Wow." Ron muttered. He scratched his head, "So any children 'Mione and the Professor might have together will be really special?" Dumbledore nodded, his expression serious, "This information will have to be closely guarded you all realize?" Everyone nodded. The older wizard continued, "Minerva and Hermione's children would be exceptionally powerful and incredibly gifted. They would need to be guided by the right people to channel that power into the right places. If those children were taught by the wrong sort, imagine the consequences? Imagine someone like Tom Riddle teaching McGonagall Junior?" Molly gasped, "Oh my God." Dumbledore nodded, "See what I mean?" Ginny frowned, "Is that why they have a bonding?" Dumbledore nodded again, "Merlin's blood cannot be denied. It was inevitable. The only twist is that two women are involved." Dumbledore's sky blue eyes filled with glee, "I can imagine Merlin scratching his beard in puzzlement over that one." Everyone laughed.

Dawn frowned, "So why don't I have magic?" Dumbledore stroked her hair gently, "Because you, my dear, and your mother are what we call squibs." Dawn looked disgusted, "Squids? Ewwww!" Dumbledore chuckled, "No sweetie, S-Q-U-I-B-S."

"Oh. What's that?"

The older wizard smiled, "Well, that's someone who has magical blood, but no magic." Dawn frowned, "Well phooey." Molly laughed and leaned over the young woman. Kissing her on the top of her head, she said, "That doesn't make you any less precious." Ron beamed at his mother's gesture. Smiling fondly at his girlfriend, he leaned over and whispered, "You have your own kind of magic." Dawn blushed at his reference. Dumbledore and Molly both snickered and winked.

Arthur gazed at Dumbledore fondly. The old schemer had to have known about Hermione from the moment she was born. The elderly wizard fastened his twinkling sky blue eyes on the red haired man. There was a knowing smile on his wizened face. Shaking his head, "Then you must've known about Hermione from the day she was born."

"Known about me for what?"

Everyone glanced over to the double doors to see Hermione standing with her mother on one side and Minerva on the other. The young woman had her hands on her shapely hips waiting for Dumbledore's reply. The old man cleared his throat. Minerva was going to be irked at him for not sharing this information with her. He didn't because he didn't want anything coloring the natural events as they unfolded surrounding the growing attraction between professor and student. Between predestined bondmates. Dawn grinned impishly, "That you are related to Merlin my dear sister." Dumbledore gently poked the young woman in the ribs, "I was supposed to say that." Dawn shrugged and stuck her tongue out at him. Dumbledore scrunched his face up at her and returned the gesture.

"Cheeky brat."

Dawn turned her attention to her future big sister. She raised an ornery eyebrow and replied with a single word, "Stick." She was referring to Minerva's slim physique. Jean Granger frowned at her daughter's perceived disrespectful comments, "Young lady behave!" Dumbledore rose and moved closer to the three women, "It's alright. Young Dawn is like an invigorating breath of fresh air." He winked and added, "She'll certainly keep young Ron on his toes." Together they chuckled softly. Hermione touched his arm, "How am I related to Merlin?" Dumbledore placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and looked up into Minerva's clear emerald eyes. "Her great-grandmother was a Griffin." Surprise made itself plainly across the older witch's lovely features. Jean nodded, "Sarah Griffin was my grandmother." Her dark eyes took on a far away expression as she remembered her childhood, "Grandma Sarah was always nice to me. She had an air about her like eveything was going to be O.K., all you had to do was drink her hot chocolate." She grinned and reached into her daughter's thick, unruly hair. "You have her hair... and we both have her eyes." Hermione smiled radiantly. All her life, she always felt different. Now she knew why. Now she had her validation. She DID belong to the wizarding world. As if reading her thoughts, Minerva touched Hermione's shoulder. That simple gesture was enough to dislodge The young witch from Dumbledore's arms. She flung herself into Minerva's. For the first time, the lover's held each other in front of their extended family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud sniffle brought everyone out of the spell they seemed to be under. Molly Weasley stood by the floo with tears running unchecked down her face. Hermione and Minerva looked over at her, Hermione's eyes softened, Minerva's, however told a different story. There was a storm brewing there and Molly saw it. So did Dumbledore. "Now Minerva..." He began. Minerva silenced him with one look. She pierced Molly Weasley with a hardened glare. The other woman took a step back knowing her time of reckoning had come. "Minerva..." She whispered, her heart beginning to pound. The older witch took a step closer. Molly backed up another step, "Please.. forgive me?" She asked quietly.

**"I AM NOT A DEVIANT MOLLY WEASLEY!"** Minerva McGonagall thundered, startling everyone with the vehemence in her voice. **"I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE EITHER!"** Came another rant. Minerva ground her teeth, "How dare you suggest such a disgusting thing!"

All the portraits gathered in a still life above the floo. Watching wide eyed as their relative verbally tore the hide off Molly Weasley. Angus, mouth hanging open hovered near the door. Ready to make a quick escape if necessary. Albus stood dumbstruck as his best friend let loose her anger and hurt at Molly.

"How could you ever think such vile things about me?" Minerva's voice broke, betraying the deep hurt she felt, Her bottom lip trembled and her proud shoulders slumped. Tears pooled in saddened emerald eyes. Hermione stepped up behind her fiance, gently stroking her back, "Shhhh." She soothed. Minerva turned to the young witch. Defeat flowing from her very being. Hermione's eyes filled. She pulled Minerva into a comforting embrace, shooting a glare over her love's shoulder. Molly sank to the hearth, "I am so, so sorry." She whispered burying her face in her hands as the tears came. Arthur moved to his wife's side to offer comfort. He was of the opinion that his wife really did deserve a pile of dragon dung on her head.

Jean Granger's heart melted as she saw how deeply hurt Minerva was at whatever Molly had said about her. She realized that the formidable witch considered the people crowded in this room to be her family. She felt proud to be considered part of that family. She watched as her younger daughter moved to Hermione and Minerva.

Dawn patted her new big sister on the shoulder, "Aw come on Stick... It'll be O.K." Hermione smiled at her sister's attempt at cheer. She felt Minerva relax a bit in her arms. The older witch pulled her head from Hermione's shoulder and muttered, "Cheeky Brat."

Ron grinned at Dawn. If anything, he fell more in love with her. She was just what he needed to feel complete. He hoped that he was what Dawn needed too.

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms. Tears with sliding down the pretty red head's softly rounded cheeks. She knew her mother deserved what she got, but it wasn't easy to see or hear. Especially what it did to Professor McGonagall to say it.

Molly rose from the hearth and moved to face her dear friend. She couldn't believe that she could have been as venomous as she was. She thought she was defending Hermione and had no idea about the old magic that was swirling around them. "Please forgive me Minerva. I am so very, very sorry." Her mournful blue eyes fastened on thoughtful chocolate, "Hermione, I really had no idea. I'm sorry." Minerva snorted angrily, turned and strode out the door without a word. Molly looked totally crestfallen. Hermione shook her head sadly, "You really hurt her... badly." Molly nodded miserably, "How can I fix this?" Dumbledore moved to her side, "Give her time to cool off. You said some pretty harsh things." There was a bit of reproach in the timber of his voice.

Hermione looked to Ron and Harry. "Do you think you guys can get the paint down to the dock?" She gazed out the window, "I don't think we're going to get much done today, the sun is going down." She scratched her nose, "Oh yeah, and you can't use magic to get it down there. You're going to have to carry it." Ron groaned, "Ah bloody hell." Dawn laughed, "Aw come on Red, let's see some of those impressive muscles." Harry laughed as Ron blushed crimson. Ginny moved to join them, "I'll help." Arthur threw his wife a small smile and said, "We'll help too." Hermione led them out to the entry hall where Arthur had left the cart of paint. She gazed up at the ceiling looking for... "Angus? Can I borrow you?" The ghost in question soared out of the enchanted ceiling he'd been backstroking through and down to Hermione. "What 'cha need?" Hermione smiled, her dark eyes twinkled, "Can you show them where to put the paint down at the dock?" The ghost nodded happily. Glad to be given a task. As the group made their way out the main doors, "Hermione yelled, "Remember... No magic!"

As the grand mahogany doors slammed closed, Hermione turned to find Dumbledore and her mother standing there. With her hands on her hips, she asked, "Professor, do you mind asking Izer and Livvy to set up dinner for everyone? I'm thinking it would probably be best for everyone to stay the night." Dumbledore nodded and grinned brightly at her. "What?" She asked, puzzled. Albus winked at Jean and said, "You certainly sound like the Lady of the Manor." The portraits chimed in...

"Here here!"

"Sounds like it to me too."

"Aye she does."

"Minnie chose well."

"Bloody hell Fiona, she's worse than you!"

"Oh Hush!"

Dumbledore strode down the main hall, under the grand staircase to the kitchen, disappearing around a corner. That left mother and daughter alone. Jean gazed at her surroundings awestruck. This truely was a grand manor. Minerva was extremely well off. She knew now that the older witch would definately provide a loving environment for not only Hermione, but Dawn as well should the need arrive. She felt content in this. "Where did Minerva go?" Hermione frowned, "I'm not sure. Give me a moment..." She closed her eyes and threw back her head, reaching... inward and outward at the same time. Sensing, feeling out for her mate... She felt a ripple in her emotions. "She's in the gardens... behind the kitchen." Jean gazed at her daughter in wonder. "I'm going to her." Hermione muttered, heading in the same direction Dumbledore had gone just moments ago. Jean watched her daughter's disappearing form, "You truely** ARE** the Lady of the Manor." She whispered proudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stepped out the rear entry of the house into the kitchen gardens. Beautifully tended beds of herbs and vegetables interspersed with beds of fragrant flowers covered an acres wide area. A small elf wearing a tartan cloth fashioned into a pair of stylish shorts was tending some tomato plants. He wore a tiny straw hat to keep the sun from burning his bald head. "Hello?" Hermione ventured. The small creature glanced up. "Oh yous must be the Miss?" There was an odd lilt to his squeaky voice. Grinning madly, Hermione realized she had just met her first gay elf, "Are you Igon?" The tiny creature nodded happily. The young witch waved her hands around the vast garden, "This is very beautiful." The little elf blushed crimson, "I's thanks the Miss." Kneeling to bring herself eyeball to eyeball with the small creature, Hermione asked, "Have you seen the Mistress?" Igon nodded sadly, "She comes a snifflin' past Igon to the gazebo down the path." He indicated a flagstone path that weaved it's way around and between the raised planting beds. "Just follows the path." Igon encouraged as he stepped back to his beloved tomatoes.

Hermione followed the path. It truely was a lovely garden. A wonderland. She was glad Minerva grew up with this. It would be a wonderful place to raise children... _"Oh my!"_ She thought, _"Listen to me. I'm not married to the woman yet, and here I am thinking about_ _having her babies.."_ She blushed to herself. Up ahead, she could see the gazebo Igon told her about. And sure enough, there was her fiance. Sitting in a deck chair, dejectedly staring out at the manicured back lawns of the manor. Hermione felt her heart break at the miserable sight before her.

Minerva looked up to see her fiance approaching. Her emerald eyes still held a touch of the storm from earlier. "How did you find me?" She asked, curious as to how Hermione could find her so easily. Hermione smiled gently, her eyes warm and comforting. Minerva felt her heart swell. "I looked inward and saw outward." The young witch said as she settled into the empty deck chair next to Minerva. Mystified, Minerva could only stare at her love. Hermione turned on the cheshire cat grin and Minerva melted. "I used our bond. I can sense you." Minerva was surprised. She hadn't thought about using the magic swirling around them. She thought it would settle down after they were wed. She never thought of using it as a tool. "Merlin Hermione, you are so bloody brilliant! It's frightening some times." The young witch blushed at the compliment from her intended. Placing a hand on Minerva's knee, she asked, "Are you O.K.?" The older witch sighed and ran a hand over her lovely face, "It hurts to think Molly Weasley would say such vile things." Hermione scratched her nose thoughtfully, "I don't think she really meant them. I think she was just being Molly. Being impulsive." Minerva gave a frustrated grunt, "I know." Hermione shook her head, "I don't think you do." Minerva raised her piercing gaze to her fiance's face. Hermione smiled, "You can give me that "Professor McGonagall" look all you want. Molly has two types of manners. Formal for people like you and everyday for the rest of us. You got a dose of everyday manners." Minerva raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Oh?" Hermione nodded and added, "I think that says more for just how she feels about you. You are family, so you got a dose of everyday Molly." Minerva's face took on an intersting expression. Part curiousity, part imp, part professor and all Minerva. "Oh really. Well in that case..." She raised her wand and flicked in the air just so... saying, "Bitacaca!"

In the distance, the lover's heard Molly Weasley's distinct scream, "Ahhhh! There's dragon dung on my head!"

_-to be continued_

**AN: Ahhhh sweet revenge. Don't 'cha jus' luv it? More to come...**


	9. Paint Party Part III

**AN: Thanks for all the nice words. You guys are awesome. Thanks Butterfly for letting me throw ideas at you... Hope I didn't hit anything vital... ;D**

**PAINT PARTY PART III**

Arthur Weasley gazed around at the elegant splendour that was the guest room he and Molly currently occupied. This was the first time Minerva had ever extended an invitation for an overnight stay at the manor. He knew it was Hermione he had to thank though. He grinned thinking how the lovely young witch had Minerva's tail wrapped right around her little finger. He whole heartedly approved of the match between the two witches. Both were brilliant, staggeringly so. Both were awesomely powerful. Though Hermione had yet to realize her full potential. With Minerva's guidance, he saw Hermione accomplishing great things. The least of which was providing Minerva with heirs to the McGonagall fortune. He snickered at the thought of Minerva McGonagall changing dirty diapers. He also saw the changes Hermione had wrought in Minerva already. The older witch seemed warmer, less distant. More easily approachable. She was more apt to smile and there was a slight spring to her step. He supposed that with a gorgeous witch like Hermione to snuggle up to he'd have a spring in his step too. Not that Molly wasn't nice and curvy herself... It was quite obvious that Minerva deeply loved the young witch. That much was certain. Minerva showed a very human side when she interacted with Hermione. She was gentle, tender, reverent and very loving with her younger partner. She listened to Hermione when she spoke, she didn't just wave away conversations like he had been guilty of with Molly. Oh, he loved Molly with his whole heart. She just got on his nerves sometimes.

The woman in question chose that moment to enter the bedroom from the well-appointed ensuite that adjoined every guest bedroom at the manor. She was vigorously toweling her thick red hair dry and muttering, "I know she acted all innocent, but I know Minerva McGonagall dropped Dragon Dung on my head!" Arthur grinned to himself, his back was turned to his wife so she couldn't see his humor at the situation. Molly saw his shoulders shaking, "Are you laughing at me?" She was indignant. Arthur turned to face his wife, carefully wiping the amused expression from his face. "If she did, you deserved it." Molly huffed, knowing he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger stood under the spray of the shower. It had been quite a stressful day, especially for Minerva. The one good thing that had come out of it so far, was the fact that her mother had accepted the relationship she shared with the older witch. She had even given her blessing for them to be married. Hermione closed her eyes recalling the joy she felt being embraced by both her mother and her lover.

She suddenly felt a bit of a draft. The shower door opened and her lover stepped inside. "You don't mind do you?" She heard the deep rumble next to her ear as she felt the older witch press against her body from behind. Strong, but gentle hands slid up her belly to cup her ample breasts. She felt hot, wet kisses pressed to her neck and shoulders as her nipples were flicked and pinched lightly by nimble, experienced fingers. "Feeling a bit randy are we?" She moaned feeling Minerva grind against her backside. A deep chuckle vibrated against her neck, "Just a wee bit." Came the amused reply. The young witch loved the way Minerva's voice deepened when she was aroused. She reached her hands behind her, feeling the soft wet skin pressing against her. She gripped Minerva's softly curved hips and pulled her even tighter. Hermione had a sense that Minerva was feeling a bit off balance emotionally and needed the reassurance of her touch. She was more than happy to oblige.

The elegant fingers slowly meandered down Hermione's body. Gliding over her flat stomach, down to circle a finger around her belly button. Kisses, rising in their urgency were pressed to her shoulder. Hermione gasped at the sensations coursing through her. She lay her head back onto Minerva's shoulder, exposing the beautiful expanse of creamy neck to her lover's questing lips. "Ohhhhh." She moaned as she felt the searching fingers tangle in her chestnut curls. A slim finger gently eased between her soft folds finding a different kind of moisture. One that had nothing to do with the water currently dousing them. It was silky and rich. Spreading itself liberally down the young witch's inner thigh. Minerva's caressing finger found it's way to circle her pearl. Slowly, tantalizingly slow circles. Hermione thrust her sex into Minerva's hand. She felt a smile on her neck, "Bit randy ourselves are we?" Minerva's words vibrated against her neck, adding to her growing pleasure. Exquisite ecstacy. She felt Minerva's finger speed up her caress. Faster, slightly more firm. Hermione could feel her climax building... Minerva used her other hand to gently squeeze Hermione's hardened coral pink nipples. They were like pebbles in their stiffness. Feeling this, Hermione thrust her hips enthusiastically "Ohhh Minnnn." She moaned. "Come for me Kitten..." A sensual whisper, seductive... dragging the young witch into the pleasurable abyss. Hermione came with a scream. A loud one. "UhhhhhhOHHHHH MINNNN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly poked her head out of the door. She thought she'd heard a scream? Suddenly, she saw two house elves march by. Well one, a female wearing a tiny tartan dress, was marching. The other, a male, was being dragged by his ear. "Pervy elf! You's just bad! Sneakin' a listen to the Mistress and the Miss having their in-outie in the shower! You's a bad, bad elf!" The poor male whined, "I's not listenin' Livvy. I's not! Izer brings more towels he does!" The female elf just snorted. "Ifs the Mistress needs more towels, she makes 'em!"

Molly smiled as she realized just what she'd heard. Minerva and Hermione were... occupied. Hmmmmm. She turned back into the room closing the door softly. Hearing the shower running, Molly Weasley decided she wanted to be uh... occupied as well. In a lovely, pleasureable way. She dropped her robe on the bed and padded naked to the ensuite and to her husband.

"Molly?"

"Oh... Molly."

"OH GAWD! MOLLLLLIIIEEE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione gasped, trying to catch her breath and not fall to the floor of the shower. Her legs felt like jelly. Minerva always did that to her. She felt strong arms wrap around her, holding her lovingly. "I love you soooo much you randy witch." The younger witch gasped. A soft kiss was pressed to the back of her neck, "And I love you my darling."

Hermione took a deep breath, feeling that she, once again, had her legs. Straightening, she turned in her lover's arms and looked at her love. Really looked. Minerva McGonagall at any other time was just fabulous to look at. Completely naked she was stunning. Absolutely stunning. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes feasted on well-toned muscle and contrasting soft curves. Minerva's body was almost a contridiction. Powerfully defined shoulders, arms and legs. Long sleek legs that felt just divine when wrapped around her body. Silky smooth skin. Tight, packed abdominals on a flat stomach. Feminine hips. Beautiful, full breasts currently capped with hardened rose colored nubs. An ebony triangle of soft curls at the apex of her thighs. Hermione knelt before her love and gently rubbed her cheek against those curls. "Oh what you do to me." She whispered, kissing those same curls. She felt strong fingers tugging at her wet mane. She glanced up into blackening emerald pools of lust. Hermione felt that hot, primative urgency well up deep inside her sex. "I want you." She whispered kissing Minerva's mound.

Hermione's mind was generating all sorts of sexual scenarios. One in particular came to mind. "Accio Minerva's Wand." She whispered. The long dark wand floated into the shower. Minerva reached out and grabbed it. She gazed inquiringly at her young love. Hermione's chocolate eyes darkened to almost pure black. "Do it." She ordered knowing Minerva knew exactly what she was talking about. Realization dawned on the older woman's face, "Oh...uh Engorgio Clitorio!" She grimaced as that split second of pain raced through her body. Then she drew a deep breath...

Hermione gazed at Minerva's enlarged pearl. There was one thing she had always wanted to do to Minerva that she hadn't yet done. Now was the time. "Hold onto to something." She whispered seductively as she faced Minerva's sex. The older witch's eyes widened as she realized what Hermione was planning. "Oh... Hermmmm" She didn't get to finish as she felt Hermione's velvety tongue stroke up the side of her enlarged clitoris. "Ahhhh... Ohhhh." The younger witch gently eased Minerva's elongated pearl into the hot depths of her mouth, sucking softly.

Minerva went wild. "Oh Merlin!" Hermione's head bobbed as she sucked in and out, back and forth. The older witch began to thrust her hips. Hermione pulled away whispering lustfully, "That's it baby... give it to me." Minerva gasped hearing Hermione's vocabulary. It drove her mad with want. She thrust her hips as her lover resumed her ministrations.

Hermione reached behind Minerva and grasped her backside. Holding onto the compact, muscular rear end. Feeling the muscles move as Minerva continued to thrust. She squeezed, causing a deep, rumbling moan to escape her lover's lips. "I'm not going to last!" The older witch moaned loving the delicious sensations ripping through her body. Hermione didn't respond as her mouth was quite occupied. Instead, she brought one hand slowly around Minerva's hip. Sliding sensously down between her lover's legs. Minerva was drenched with the essense of her arousal. Hermione slowly slid her fingers through it, caressing Minerva's ready entrance. After a moment or two, she slid two fingers inside the older witch and began pumping. Slowly, building speed. Seeing Minerva's stomach muscles tighten and quiver...

"AHHHHHHHH MERLIN!" Minerva wailed, climaxing so hard she saw stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus placed his napkin beside his empty plate. "Dinner was delicious." He praised. Minerva nodded in agreement as Izer and Livvy blushed at the compliments. They had been standing quietly off to the side, ready to attend to whatever was needed.

Jean smiled warmly at the tiny creatures. It had been shocking encountering what she'd only heard about from her youngest daughter, but enlightening as well. The more she learned about the wizarding world, the more she came to realize that the people populating it were no different from those who populated her's. Yes, there was magic, but aside from that, the personal interactions were basically the same. Proving the adage that people were people no matter where you went.

Dawn took a sip from her pumpkin juice, "This stuff really grows on you." She commented. Hermione laughed, along with Harry. Both of them having grown up in the muggle world. Harry grinned, "I know what you mean. I couldn't believe it the first time it appeared in front of me in the great hall." Nodding Hermione added, "I mean really? A juice made from pumpkins? In my world, pumpkins were something you carved on Halloween and sometimes made a pie out of." Albus laughed, along with Arthur. Molly smiled, eyeing Minerva at the other end of the table. The older witch hadn't really said too much to her... yet.

Ron finally placed his napkin beside his plate and looked up to see everyone watching him. "What?" Dawn giggled, "Just waiting to see if you start eating the china!" He looked down at his empty plate and blushed. Then an idea hit. Picking up his tea saucer, he sniffed it and made as if to take a bite.

"Hey! That's my good china!" Minerva admonished. Hermione threw her head back and laughed at her love. Everyone else joined in good naturedly. Minerva, realizing the joke, promptly threw a muffin at Hermione. "Oy!" The young witch picked it off her lap and tossed it back. It disappered in mid air.

"We's not throws food!" Came Livvy's scold. Minerva grinned mischieviously saying, "Livvy?" The female elf moved to her Mistress' side, "Yes Mistress?" Minerva silently held out her hand... waiting. The little elf bowed her head and placed the muffin in Minerva's hand. "Thank you." The tiny elf nodded and stepped back. Giving Hermione a wink, Minerva promptly threw it at Albus.

"Hey!" The older wizard complained pulling exploded muffin out of his beard. Minerva had a wicked arm. He saw that everyone was laughing at him. "You are a bad witch!" He grumbled reaching for another muffin. As he made to throw it, he noticed that Minerva had disappeared.

Jean Granger was sitting with her mouth hanging open and her eyes as big as saucers. For sitting in her lap was a familiar silver gray tabby with black stripes and spectacle-like markings around her eyes. The cat leaned up and gently licked Jean's cheek before daintily stepping onto the table and heading towards Albus. She stopped in front of Molly Weasley. Sitting down and wrapping her long tail around her body, the cat stared up at the red haired woman. Hermione smiled knowing that Minerva planned to forgive Molly. She just wasn't sure how she was going to do it.

"Meorrrl." The cat leaned close to Molly. "Rowl?" Molly looked over to Hermione for help. "She wants you to lean closer." The young witch instructed. Dawn leaned over to whisper to her mother, "Hermione speaks cat." Jean was astounded.

Molly did as instructed, closing her eyes and hoping Minerva didn't scratch her to pieces. That did not happen. The Weasley matriarch felt velvet soft fur and whiskers rubbing against her face. Minerva was nuzzling her and purring. "Meeerroowwl." The cat said. Hermione smiled, "Forgiven." Molly felt great tears roll down her cheeks. The cat looked up at her and she could've sworn she saw a tiny cat grin. Reaching up, the cat gently tapped her paw to Molly's nose then moved to Albus and proceeded to help him pick muffin out of his beard.

"You are so awesome." Dawn commented watching her new big sister. The tabby gently pulled the last crumb from her best friend's long beard and dropped it on his plate. Giving Albus a playful cuff, she turned and trotted back to her seat. Moments later Minerva McGonagall was regally sitting at the head of the table.

"Jeez Stick, that's just too cool!" Minerva grinned at her "little sister" and winked knowingly. Hermione reached for her love's strong hand. "That was perfect." She whispered so only Minerva could hear.

Dawn leaned back, there was an impish expression on her cute face. "Aside from sex, what do you do for entertainment around here?" Jean's face blanched, "Young lady!" Minerva shook her head. A small smile decorating her lovely face. Hermione shot her sister a dark look. Albus snickered under his beard earning a narrow stare from his best friend. Hermione leaned close to her lover and whispered something in her ear. Minerva nodded, "I do." Hermione grinned happily, "How about we retire to the ball room for some music?" Dawn perked right up, "Yeah? Like dancing and stuff?" She was thinking of all the latest moves she could impress her sister with. In past years, the sisters had spent many an evening listening to music and learning the latest dances. She missed that. Now a chance to do it again was just too good to pass up. Besides, she couldn't wait to see Minerva McGonagall on the dance floor!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Grand Ball Room of McGonagall Manor was just that. Grand in every way. About half the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts with solid mahogany double doors at it's entrance. The hardwood floor was fashioned of polished Egyptian Ebony. Dark and grainy and quite striking. The walls consisted of natural marble with gold inlay and borders running from the floor to shoulder high. From there oak paneling with small rectangular shaped mirrors imbedded in it trailed to the two story ceiling. Massive floor to ceiling windows, three on one side and three on the other brightened the room during the day. The glass in the windows was frosted for privacy at night. The centerpiece of the beautiful room was the huge chandelier in the center.

Standing sentinel, the crystalline work of art, a symbol of bygone days when this room hosted lavish parties and festive galas. When the McGonagall family was alive and vibrant. When times were not so grim. A happier time. A carefree time. Before Grindelwald, before Voldemorte. Before, one by one the McGonagall family fell by the wayside. Till at last there was but one remaining. One candle still burned in the otherwise darkened night. That one flame stood in the center of the room gazing up at the crystal chandelier. As of late, the flame burned just a bit brighter. The reason for that brightness came to stand beside the last McGonagall.

Hermione gazed awestruck at the spendour of this amazing room. She could feel the grandeur of bygone days, almost sense the past events that took place in this gorgeous room. Taking the strong hand of her fiance, she looked into saddened emerald eyes. Eyes that reflected the knowledge that yes, Minerva McGonagall was indeed the last of a proud line.

But not for long.

Hermione Granger was going to change all of that. The young witch cast a knowing smile at her love. Like the last item in Pandora's Box, Hermione was hope.

Their silent musings were interupted by a young voice exclaiming, "Wow! You really got it goin' on!" Dawn Granger marched into the center of the room. "Whew! This is awesome!" The young woman glanced at her sister and her sister-to-be. They seemed to be locked in some sort of silent communication. It felt almost sad and hopeful at the same time. She knew she needed to lighten the mood. Turning to Ron, she asked, "You remembered to bring it?" The tall red haired young man nodded and reached in his pocket. Pulling out a tiny item he'd shrunk earlier that morning. Placing it on the floor, he waved his wand and instantly a huge muggle boom box appeared. Dawn's light brown eyes scanned the room for... "Hey Stick do you have a plug?"

Minerva pulled herself back to the here and now. Rolling her eyes, she looked to her future little sister. "This room is magical. You don't need electricity." With that, she waved her wand and Dawn's boom box started blasting static... loudly.

"Turn that down girl!" Jean Granger stepped over to her daughter's electronic menace. She turned the volume way down. "Sorry Minerva." The older witch smiled her appreciation. Waving her wand at a cabinet in the corner, the doors opened to reveal a collection of albums, tapes, CD's and other unidentified items. Some muggle in appearance, others were not. Hermione, Dawn and Ginny wandered over to the cabinet gasping.

"Wow! She's got MB20?"

"Elvis?"

"Oh my God... Guns and Roses?"

"The Weird Sisters?"

"Madonna and Brittany Spears... are you kidding?"

Hermione glanced in awe at her partner. "How do you have all this amazing music?" Minerva smiled, "The cabinet is magical. It senses what you like and produces it." Jean grinned and strode over to the young women, "So if I wanted say... Frank Sinatra?" There on the shelf appeared a Frank Sinatra CD. His greatest hits. "Oh God this is so amazing!" The muggle woman exclaimed in delight. She closed her eyes thinking of what she'd like to hear. There on the shelf, a CD appeared. Grabbing it, she handed it to Dawn and said, "Put that in your boom box." Dawn looked down at the plastic square her mother had handed her, "Oh Mum! Disco Music of the Seventies?" Jean frowned, then leaned over and whispered, "If you're going to get Minerva to dance, it'll be to something like this. Trust me." She gave Hermione a wink. Dawn gazed at her mother in wonder. Sometimes mum's were just way too cool.

Dawn trotted over to her boom box and inserted the CD...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rolanda Hooch stepped off her broom and carefully placed it in the broom niche beside the front entrance of McGonagall Manor. Knocking firmly, she waited listening. She could hear faint music. At that moment the door swung open and standing before her was an elf. "Hello. Welcomes to McGonagall Manor." Hooch narrowed her hawk-like eyes. She recognized this elf. "Haven't I seen you before?" The little elf nodded and grinned, "I's Izer. I's works for Mistress McGonagall." Rolanda removed her flying gloves and ran a hand through her spikey silver hair, "May I come in?" Izer snapped to, "Oh yes please. May I announce you?" Laughing, Rolanda said, "I need no announcing darling." With that she entered the manor and headed straight for where the music was coming from. "What is going on here?" She asked herself opening the door...

There twirling round and round was Albus Dumbledore.

Dancing.

To the music of the Village People.

"Oh. My. God."

Hooch took in the scene as the beat to "Macho Man" played in the background. Dumbledore, purple robes swaying was doing.. something, maybe a two step? Harry Potter was shaking his booty with Ginny Weasley coaching him. A pretty young girl with close cropped wavy brown hair was standing with her arms around Ronald Weasley showing him how to move his feet. A tall, handsome woman with light, shoulder length brown hair was standing on one side of Minerva, while Hermione Granger stood on the other. They were showing the older witch some kind of step. Over in the corner Arthur and Molly Weasley were swaying to their own beat.

Minerva looked up and saw her friend standing in the doorway. Jaw nearly on the floor. "Rolanda!" Hermione's chocolate brown eyes fastened on the striking woman standing in the doorway as well. Hooch made her way towards them, carefully avoiding Albus's swinging arms.. _what was that man doing anyway?_ "I see I'm right on time for the party." She commented taking in the appearance of the older woman standing beside her friend. Minerva smirked, noticing Hooch's reaction. So did Hermione. "Madame Hooch?" Hermione reached out to Rolanda, pulling her into a friendly hug. Grinning, Hooch returned the gesture whispering to Hermione, "Who is that stunning creature standing beside Minerva?" Hermione threw her head back and laughed, "Rolanda Hooch, may I present my mother... Jean Granger." The flying instructor's mouth once again fell open, "Duh.. duh.." Minerva snickered at her friend's fumbling. Turning to Jean, she said, "Mrs. Granger..." Jean immediately shook her head, "Please Minerva, call me Jean." The older witch nodded smiling brightly. Jean reached an extended hand across Minerva to Hooch saying, "I'm very pleased to meet you." She was fascinated by the woman's yellow hawk-like eyes. Quite striking in fact.

Dumbledore suddenly had an epiphany. "Ohhh, this is going to be good." He trotted over to the music cabinet and whispered, "The Lover's Dance". Appearing on the shelf was a small square of plastic. A CD. He picked it up and strode to where Dawn and Ron were cuddling more than dancing. Clearing his throat, he said, "Might I trouble you to play this one?" Dawn smiled, "Sure Santa, what 'cha got?" He handed the CD to Dawn. Ron read it over his girlfriend's shoulder, "The Lover's Dance?" Albus inclined his head in the direction of Minerva and Hermione, "For them." Ron smiled warmly. Dawn was mystified, "What's the Lover's Dance?" Albus smiled at the enthusiastic young lady, "A traditional song played just for lovers. It's very good luck to dance to it. Quite bad luck not to." He tugged on his beard, "In the old days it was a means of identifying couples so there were no misunderstandings... if you know what I mean?" Dawn grinned, liking the idea, "So only lovers can dance to this?" Albus nodded. Sighing, she looked up at Ron, "Well Red, I guess that leaves us out." She shot a saucy wink at him and added, "For now." Ronald Weasley blushed a glowing tomato red.

Minerva and Hermione stood together near the door watching the interaction between Jean Granger and Rolanda Hooch. With a raised eyebrow, Minerva asked, "Has your mother ever shown any lesbian tendancies?" Hermione shook her head, "Not to my knowledge... though that doesn't mean anything. I'd be the last person she'd display that to..." She trailed off thinking, "Well maybe my dad." Minerva nodded, a knowing smile gracing her lovely face. The interaction between Rolanda and Jean was an interesting turn of events... to say the least.

Suddenly the lilting sounds of the age-old "Lover's Dance" song wafted through the room. Gentle, ethereal yet compelling music that touched the soul made it's way to every ear in the manor. Izer and Livvy suddenly appeared in the center of the ballroom and started to dance. Molly and Arthur found each themselves tightly embraced in each other's arms. Swaying slowly to the beautiful, heart-rending sounds.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley stepped into each other's arms causing a bit of exclaimation from her parents and brother. "I think I'm going to be hexed after this." He whispered, pulling the lovely red head close. Ginny grinned, "They'll have to go through me first." She pressed her lips to his. Harry responded by wrapping her tighter in his arms. Oh, how he loved her!

There was movement by the doors. The other couples looked over to see Hermione move into Minerva's arms. The older witch pulled the younger woman close as they swayed in perfect time with the music and each other. The two witches seemed to float across the floor in their graceful ballet. They moved together like they'd been dancing this dance forever. It was poetry in motion and it was beautiful.

Minerva and Hermione gazed into each other's eyes locking out the rest of the world. Their love swelled and flowed through them like the tide. Crashing and ebbing, deepening, connecting. Hermione reached up and released Minerva's silky ebony tresses from their prison of pins. Her hair fell in a black wave of gleaming strands that Hermione could not resist running her fingers through. Minerva lay her hand on her young love's soft cheek. "I love you." They both whispered together, loud enough though for the others to hear.

Albus Dumbledore congratulated himself on his idea of this particular piece of music. There were so many little subplots floating around the room. The matchmaker in him felt absolutely giddy. He focused on a surprising turnabout as he glanced over to see...

Jean Granger had tears rolling down her cheeks. Then she felt a soft hand wiping them away. She gazed into the fascinating yellow eyes of Rolanda Hooch to see... understanding. "It truely is a lovely thing to witness." The silver haired witch whispered. She pulled the muggle woman into a warm embrace.

Dawn stared at her sister and her fiance in awe. She could see their love. She could see it! It was something tangible. You could reach out and touch it. It was powerful. She felt Ron's arms wrap around her. "Amazing isn't it?" He asked nuzzling her neck. "It's infectious." She replied looking around the room. Her gaze resting on her mother and Rolanda Hooch.

"Totally infectious."

_-to be continued_

**AN: Y'all behave yourselves and no flames.**


	10. The Job At Hand

**AN: Thank you to Miranda for her gracious technical advice. Thank you to Butterfly for just being you. This chapter is dedicated to Ashton. Sorry about the slow update. Had a bit of a health issue.**

**THE JOB AT HAND**

Hermione felt strong, yet gentle hands slowly make their way from their place on her lower abdomen. Those strong hands had lately found themselves settled over the exact place where the Grand Sire and his herd had touched her. It was comforting to the young witch, as she snuggled into her lover each night. When the caresses and kisses had finally settled to an occasional peck, she would turn in Minerva's arms and spoon herself against the older witch. When she felt those strong arms wrap around her, holding her tight. When she felt a tender kiss on the soft silky skin of her bare shoulder. Only then would she allow herself to drift into blissful slumber. Knowing that behind her, Minerva McGonagall was finally at peace as well.

Now, as the sun peaked it's way through the deep red curtains of their bedroom, she felt those hands wander up her belly. Soft, lazy touches. A gentle reassurance that her lover was here. Hermione smiled. Her lover was here. She was here. Here at McGonagall Manor. Here in Minerva's bedroom which somewhere along the line had become THEIR bedroom. She had become the Lady of the Manor in the eyes of the elves and the portraits. In Minerva's eyes as well. She had seen it last night when Izer and Livvy had wished a goodnight to the Mistress and the Lady. Not the Miss mind you...

The Lady.

It had warmed her soul. The look in Minerva's eyes was precious. A memory she would treasure always. The look in those sparkling emerald eyes had been pure, unfettered love and devotion.

Hermione grinned as she felt a playful tweak on her nipple, "Something you want Ms. McGonagall?" She heard a deep chuckle just behind her ear. Then she felt herself rolled over onto her back and the delicious weight of her fiance gently rest in the cradle between her thighs. Warm emerald gazed into soft chocolate. "Good morning my love." The young witch whispered slowly running her hands over the stongly muscled, yet delightfully soft shoulders of her love. "Mmmmmmm." Minerva moaned, leaning down to place butterfly kisses on Hermione's neck. "Ohhh I wish we could stay like this..." The older witch mumbled, taking Hermione's earlobe between her teeth. The young witch arched against her lover, a soft sigh escaping her plump and ready lips. She grasped Minerva's head in her hands and brought them face to face where she proceeded to lavish her lover with hot, wet kisses. "Why can't we stay just like this?" Hermione queried suggestively, kissing Minerva again. Invading the older witch's mouth with her devilish tongue. Minerva growled deeply and thrust her hips against the randy young witch, "Ohhh Merlin... Kitten."

A loud banging on the bedroom door interupted the lovers, "ARE YOU TWO GONNA STOP PLAYING AND GET THAT BLOODY BOAT HOUSE PAINTED OR WHAT!!" The unmistakable voice of Dawn Granger threw the perverbial ice water over the two witches.

"Wingardium Leviosa Dawn Granger!" The crisp, clipped tones of Professor Minerva McGonagall ordered. The expression on her face, however, was pure Minerva... Vengeful glee. Hermione sat up beside her lover, who's wand was still pointed at the door. "What did you do?" She asked, dark eyes widening. Minerva just grinned.

"AAAHHHHH! That's not fair!" Dawn Granger found herself dangling upside down in mid-air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean Granger could not stop laughing at her youngest child's predicament. Sometimes that girl was just too cheeky for her own good. She'd managed to drag her floating daughter down to the first floor, where they stood in the entry hall wondering what to do next.

"Ticked off Minerva did she?"

Jean glanced around looking to see who'd addressed her. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see...

A portrait of a woman with long black hair and striking green eyes... smiling at her. "Uhhh." The muggle mumbled. "Just say hello mum!" Dawn ordered from her position floating above her mother. Jean started, embarassed at her poor manners, "Oh, please forgive me..." She couldn't believe she was apologizing to a painting, "Yes, I do believe Minerva is a bit vexed." Fiona McGonagall let out a hearty laugh, "That's puttin' it mildly." She walked to the edge of her portrait and rested her hands on the golden frame. "What did ya do?"

The sounds of laughter echoing from above interupted the conversation as Harry, Ginny and Ron started down the grand starircase. Seeing Dawn's situation, Ron giggled madly, "What did you do?" More laughter was heard as Arthur and Molly followed by Dumbledore also started down the stairs. They were dressed for a day at the loch. Harry and Ron sported identical baggy knee length swim shorts. Harry's were red with white stripes down the side and Ron's were solid Irish Green. Both men wore t-shirts as well. Harry's was solid black and Ron's was Yellow with "Chudley Cannons" emblazoned across the chest. Ginny had a short beach wrap around her. It was covering a purple bikini. She just didn't want her parents to know... yet. She had an ornery grin decorating her pretty face.

"Young lady would did you do?" Molly quizzed as she stepped up beside Jean. She was wearing a pink... something. Frilly with white daisies adorning a bathing dress? Jean smothered a grin and glanced up at her daughter who did no such thing, she let out a loud guffaw.. "Ha-ha-ha..." Molly frowned and looked down at herself. Yes she was a bit plump, not too bad. At least Arthur didn't think so... She looked at her husband clad in identical colors and style as her son and asked, "Do I look alright?"

"You look delicious love."

The group looked up to see Rolanda Hooch descending from the second floor. Harry's eyes widened as he took in a truely beautiful woman. Dumbledore let out a whistle. Grinning, Hooch trotted the rest of the way. She was wearing baggy quiddich practice shorts and a bikini top exposing a surprisingly curvacious yet muscular figure. She stepped over to where Jean was standing. The muggle woman was looking at her with a slightly unfocused expression. Rolanda took in Jean's attire. A blue beach wrap, open in the front to reveal a modest black one piece swim suit. "You look very nice." The flying instructor said softly, her hawk-like eyes appreciating what she was seeing. Jean blushed and looked up at her daughter who was grinning madly. "Oh just be quite you brat." Chuckling, Hooch took in Dawn's situation and asked the question of the hour, "What did you do?"

"Something she should not have done!"

The group looked up to see Hermione and Minerva descending the stairs. Mouths dropped in open admiration and surprised awe. Hermione was wearing tight, cut-off denim short-shorts and a red bikini bra. "Wow..." Harry muttered only to be elbowed by Ginny. Dumbledore let out another wolf whistle, "This show just keeps getting better and better!" Hermione was gorgeous. Shapely hips, long legs, flat belly, cute belly-button and ample, rounded breasts. "Ohhhh my oh my.." Hooch mumbled only just realizing how heart-stoppingly beautiful Hermione Granger really was. All that lusciousness was reserved for only one person though...

Albus could not believe how striking Minerva was... "Holy Merlin woman... you are.. are.. Yowza!" A dark eyebrow raised skeptically and a sharp remark was heard, startling everyone into chuckles, "This from a man who looks like a cross between Santa Claus and a walking advertisment for gay pride." She was referring to his rainbow colored body suit.

Minerva was wearing snug dark blue gym shorts that came down to just over the tops of her well defined muscular thighs and showed off her long, sleek legs. She was also wearing a white tank top that emphasized an incredibly fit and toned set of shoulders and arms.

"Damn Harry, the Professor has bigger biceps than you!" Ron joked. Molly Weasley just stared... "Good God. I shall never upset her again!" Hooch grinned, "That's what forty years of quiddich will do for you!" Minerva smirked at her friend's remark and at the expressions of the gathered group's collective faces.

"There is nothing "Stick" about you!" Came a tiny voice from above. Dawn was flabergasted. Minerva looked good. Fantastic even. "I hope I look that good when I'm seventy-seven." Minerva waved her wand and Dawn gently dropped to the floor. "Thank you Minerva." That came from Jean who was very happy to have her daughter back with her feet planted firmly on the ground. The older witch nodded as Hermione stepped over to her sister, "Don't do that again." She warned. Dawn nodded vigorously, "Yes mam! Not again, not ever!" The young woman hid behind her mother. Peeking at Minerva over Jean's shoulder. Dumbledore stepped over to his best friend and asked quietly, "What exactly did she do?" Narrowing her eyes to cat-like slits, she glared at her "little sister" and muttered, "It wasn't what she did, it was what she interupted." Dumbledore giggled as full understanding flooded his mind. Minerva hissed at him as she moved over to Hermione.

The young witch stood in the center of the group with her hands on her lovely hips, "We've arranged for brunch to be served down by the loch. There's a patio with a bar-b-que and a nice gazebo that connects with the dock." She motioned everyone to the door, "Shall we?"

As the group left, Fiona McGonagall stated what everyone was thinking. "Even half naked she truely **IS** the Lady of the Manor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter discreetly flexed his bicep muscles. Ron's joke rankled his male ego just a bit. He was standing behind the boat house where no one could see him... or so he thought.

A hearty chuckle found it's way to his ears causing him to blush and whirl around. Standing behind him was Rolanda Hooch. Grinning, she said, "Don't worry about it Love. She's played quiddich for forty years and... she's an active animagus. A cat mind you. Think about all the activity a cat on the prowl goes through." She smiled seeing Harry's mind focusing on her words, then added, "It's a bloody wonder she doesn't look muscle bound. She gets an enormous amount of physical exercise every day." She grinned mischieviously and leaned in whispering, "In addition to all that extra exertion she gets with Hermione..." Harry broke into laughter at Hooch's comment. He laughed so hard it brought tears to his eyes, "I never would've pegged the professor as a..." Hooch grinned and offered, " An active lover?" Harry nodded. Hooch smiled and glanced over to where Hermione was laying out next to Ginny Weasley catching some sun. "Hermione's quite the motivation."

Hermione had been surreptiously listening to their conversation. Grinning, she raised her head saying as she lowered her sunglasses, "Motivation indeed." Harry blushed and Rolanda chuckled as the younger witch rose to her feet and made her way over to them. Both Harry and Hooch noticed how deeply tanned Hermione had become. "Wow Hermione, you're so dark!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione snorted, "That's the one decent thing my dad did for me. He has mediterreanean genes. I don't burn, I tan." Poking Rolanda's pale shoulder, she noticed how red she'd gotten, "You should get some sun screen on before you burn worse than you already have." Winking, she added, "Ask my mum to put it on your back and shoulders." Hooch blushed deeply as Harry grinned. Having said that to Hooch, gave Hermione an idea, "Where's Minerva?" Harry pointed to the loch. "She's on the water side painting the edges closest to the loch." Hermione frowned, "Is she in the water?" Harry shook his head, "No, she pulled a small skiff out of the boat house." The young witch nodded and walked to the dock rail. Leaning over, she spied her partner's skiff at the edge of the boat house. "Minerva?"

Minerva McGonagall had been busily painting the lower edges of the wooden structure that housed Keegan's prized teek powerboat. There was a small sailboat that belonged to Angus housed inside as well. The skiff, she was standing in, had been in the family for generations. She, herself had taken it out punting many times as she grew up. It had been a few years though since the last time. As she slathered the magical paint over the aged boards, she wondered what everyone else was up to.

"Minerva?" She heard her partner call. "Yes?" Hermione's lovely head peeped around the rail side of the boat house. It was situated in such a way as two sides were attached to the dock. One side being the actual dock itself and one side being a small extension that had been built onto the dock specifically for the building. The other two sides were waterside. The first thing Minerva noticed was just how dark Hermione had gotten. "Merlin woman, you are as dark as a coffee bean!" Hermione grinned and pointed at her partner's pale skin, "Yes and you are getting sunburn. Come up here." She motioned for her partner to come up to the dock. Raising and eyebrow at the younger witch's order, Minerva sighed. Being the whipped witch that she was, she obeyed her younger lover's request... much to her chagrin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blimey Dad, I never realized just how rich the professor really is." Ron Weasley noted as he dipped his paint brush in his can of paint. Arthur Weasley nodded with a smile. "You'd never know it though. Minerva is not extravagant with her money. Not like the Malfoy's. The mention of the Malfoy's brought a frown to Ron's usually jovial face. Snorting, he said, "They'll never have her class!" Arthur nodded in agreement as he added more paint to the large door he was painting. That same door burst open mightily. "Whoa!" He exclaimed backing away, so not to be hit.

"Oops, sorry." Minerva said contritely. If she hadn't been so aggravated, she might've been a bit more careful. "Woman! You are getting so bossy!" She grumbled as she closed the door with a heave. Arthur and Ron glanced at each other, then back at Minerva. Hermione whipped around the corner saying huffily, "Fine. Burn then. But don't go whining to me when you can't snuggle because it hurts too much to move."

Hermione was right.

"Damn it!" Minerva growled. Arthur and Ron burst into delighted chuckles watching the two women snipe at each other. Both men followed at a discreet distance as Minerva followed Hermione down the dock towards shore.

"Where are you going for bloody sake?" Minerva groused, her voice rising slightly. Hermione whirled around, "I have to fetch the tanning lotion don't I?" She stood with her hands on her shapely hips, looking absolutely delicious. Minerva raised an eyebrow, knowing she was being stubborn, but not willing to let Hermione win... just yet. "Take off your shirt." The young witch ordered, as she turned back and headed to where her mother and Molly Weasley were sitting at a lovely patio set chatting over iced tea.

Minerva shook her head grumpily, but pulled her tank top off exposing her creamy skin to the sun... and two Weasley's.

"Merlin!"

"Wicked!"

The older witch was wearing a dark blue gym bra that matched her shorts. It was made to be worn during a workout and thus the two men weren't really seeing one of her "dainties". She turned to face the two men giving them a full view of Minerva McGonagall like they'd never seen before. Full breasts enclosed in a brief, but modest bra. Flat stomach, tight and packed abdominals. Powerful shoulders, toned arms that were showing evidence of sunburn. "Hermione's right." Arthur said, pulling himself out of his stare. "You're burning." Minerva looked down at the difference in color between her pale stomach and her red arms saying, "Oh bloody hell."

Hermione was right.

"Shit." She bitched, stomping after her partner. Arthur and Ron looked at each other and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean Granger raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she witnessed the small spat between her daughter and Minerva. "Uh oh." She muttered nodding at her conversation partner. "Molly Weasley followed Jean's gaze down the dock. Hermione was gliding towards them looking so much like the Goddess of Fertility and behind her, a storm brewing, as the Goddess of War marched after her. As the two women got closer, Jean smiled as she listened to their conversation...

"I just don't want you to get burned that's all. Why are you being so cross?"

"I'm not cross!"

"Yes, you are!"

**"NO I AM NOT!"**

"Fine, whatever..."

**"!!"**

Jean chuckled and Molly flat out howled her laughter. Sooooo the golden couple were like every other couple in the world. They got on each other's nerves too! As Hermione stepped over to the table where the tanning lotion was, Jean took in Minerva's impressive physique. A shrill wolf whistle sounded from behind them where Albus Dumbledore sat spreading more of the lotion across Rolanda Hooch's back. Jean had offered to assist the flying instructor, but for some reason, Rolanda had blushed and asked Albus.

Minerva shot her best friend a death glare. "Hush you old nutter!" Hermione giggled behind her hand as Molly and Jean chortled merrily. Hermione approached her partner and lay a gentle hand on the powerful, but tense shoulder. "Sit down and I'll spread this over your back." Minerva frowned at her partner and simply stood there. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and muttered, "Fine. Do it yourself." With that she headed back towards the boat house.

Minerva growled deep in her throat and sank down on a chaise lounge. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and whipped her head around into the gaze of unfamiliar chocolate brown eyes.

Jean's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hermione's mother whispered gently. "I am so bloody whipped! That's what's wrong!" She roared. She heard soft laughter behind her as Albus said, "Oh but what a lovely witch to be whipped by." The small group gazed down to the end of the dock, where the young witch in question had propped a ladder against the boat house and was climbing up to paint along the under side of the roof overhang. She was dangerously close to the edge of the dock. It was a ten foot drop into the loch. A bit higher considering where Hermione was standing.

"She doesn't know how to swim." Jean muttered, her eyes closely watching her daughter. Minerva turned to the older Granger, "What??" Jean shook her head sadly, "John never thought it was necessary because we didn't live near water." Hooch snorted in disgust, "That's bloody brilliant logic!" Jean didn't reply, her eyes glued to her daughter. Minerva turned back to watch her beloved.

The young witch was muttering about a certain stubborn, pig-headed animagus as she reached out to cover one worn patch of unpainted wood. It was just beyond her reach, so she leaned out... stretching.

The group at the dock watched as the young witch reached out... stretching. Minerva stood watching warily, she began slowly moving towards her love. Jean, her eyes wide also stood. Hooch moved beside her. Dumbledore looked at Molly and both of them stood...

Stretching... reaching... Hermione leaned out too far and suddenly lost her balance.

"NO!!" Screamed her mother.

Minerva was off like a shot... running.

Harry, Ron, Dawn and Ginny looked up from where they'd been painting the wall opposite where Hermione was. They heard a bumping sound, a gasp and in the distance, Jean Granger screaming.

Hermione slipped off the ladder hitting her head on the dock rail. Knocked unconscious, she fell into the cold, deep water and sank out of sight.

In the distance, Shivon let out a mournful wail...

-_To Be Continued_

**AN: Tell me what you think y'all. Remember, be nice. This old Tiger's fur isn't as thick as it used to be.**


	11. Oh Kitten

**AN: Thanks for the support y'all. Thanks Miranda... As always, thanks Butterfly. This is for my volleyball hottie...**

**OH KITTEN...**

Minerva ran, her heart pounding, her mind racing. Images of Hermione flashing through her head. Like snap shots in a photo album...

_Placing the sorting hat on a head full of bushy, riotious curls..._

_Seeing the "Cheshire Cat Grin" for the first time..._

_Gazing into soft chocolate eyes and seeing more than just a student, seeing a woman..._

_Velvet soft kisses in front of the fire..._

_Those same chocolate eyes gazing up at her as skin met skin for the first time..._

_A beautiful med student jumping into her arms..._

_Kneeling before her surrounded by unicorns..._

Minerva ran for her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ron, Dawn and Ginny heard the thump of running footsteps. They sped around the side of the boat house to see Minerva McGonagall running like a gazelle towards the end of the dock. Towards the place where Hermione was...

Where Hermione wasn't.

"Mione?" Dawn asked in a tiny voice. The group watched as Minerva seemed to grow wings as she leapt into a dive. Up and over the rail on the dock. They turned as they heard the stomping of many feet. Jean and Hooch seemed to be in a foot race as they dashed after Minerva. Arthur and Molly rushed after, followed by Dumbledore. "What happened?" Ginny asked, blue eyes wide with fright. "Hermione fell in." Molly gasped as the younger people rushed to the dock rail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva dove down into the chilled, murky depths of Loch Shivon. Desperately, she searched for her love. She felt the water ripple as another body joined her in the water. Swimming beside her was Harry Potter. Together, they reached out, feeling for Hermione. It was Harry, who found her. He grabbed her arm, not waiting for Minerva and pulled his friend to the surface. Once in the air, he wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and swam towards the swim platform opposite the boat house. Arthur and Rolanda were waiting and when he got close enough, they pulled the young witch out of the water and lay her flat on the platform.

Minerva searched in vain under the water. Only rising to the surface when the burning lack of oxygen in her lungs forced her. As she broke the surface of the water, she heard a commotion by the swim platform. "She's on the platform Tabby." The voice of Albus Dumbledore came from above. Peering up, she saw her best friend standing at the dock rail. "Hurry." He encouraged. Minerva forced powerful stokes through the water and made her way to the platform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Rolanda Hooch who took charge. She knelt beside Hermione's still form. Pulling the young witch's body over on it's side, towards her own, allowed most of the water to drain from her lungs. Loch water spilled out of Hermione's mouth.

"Oh no... Kitten..." They heard Minerva McGonagall's desperate voice. She knelt beside Hooch as the latter lay Hermione back prone and proceeded to check the young witch's breathing and her pulse.

"She's not breathing..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn Granger stood on the dock next to Albus. There were tears streaming from her dark eyes down her soft cheeks. She felt an arm around her shoulders, as Dumbledore pulled her into a comforting embrace, his own twinkly eyes, downcast. "I can't loose her..." She whimpered softly. The elderly wizard placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

Arthur Weasley joined his wife who stood a few paces down from Albus and Dawn. Shock clearly showing on both of their faces. To have something like this happen to someone they loved like their own was heartbreaking. It reminded them of loosing Fred and it tore at their hearts. Molly sobbed into Arthur's shoulder as he held her close. "This can't be happening." He whispered tightening his arms around his wife.

Ron felt helpless. He stood between his parents and his girlfriend, gazing down as one of his best friends lay near death. Fists clenched in frustration and uncertainty. He didn't know what to do...

Harry Potter stood over his friend silently praying to any spirit who might hear, to grant Hermione a blessing. Grant her life... He was dripping wet and shivering as adrenaline pumped through his system. He watched as Rolanda Hooch breathed air in Hermione's lungs.

Jean Granger watched as two witches worked to save her daughter's life. One held her daughter's heart, her daughter's future. The other, possibly her own... Tears that only a mother could understand rolled unchecked down her face...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three..." Hooch counted to fifteen as Minerva performed CPR on her fiance. On the fifteenth count, she breathed two deep breaths into Hermione. On the second round, the young witch began to cough violently. Gasping, Hermione retched hard, spilling vile tasting loch water all over the dock and Hooch. The older witch watched as Hermione rolled to her side, coughing and gagging but breathing... and very much alive.

Minerva McGonagall trembled violently. Not from the cold, but from fear. Fear of loosing the absolute love of her life. Her savior. The woman who had taught her the true meaning of love. The one who had ripped open the prison her soul had been bound to and led her into the light. Gazing fearfully as the young witch drew deep hacking breaths, she reached out a shaking hand and touched Hermione's bedraggled hair... "Oh Kitten..." The younger woman reached out blindly for her partner. The latter grasping the small hand desperately. Minerva looked inward, searching for that thread that tied them together. The bond that continued to swirl around them. When she finally found it, she gasped. Never before had she consciously sought it out. Hermione, it seems had been doing it for a while; but not her. It was always there, she just assumed it was the love she was feeling. Now she knew it was more than that. It was power, it was tangible. She pulled it inward, focused it and then pushed it outward. Into her young love.

Hermione felt the bond suddenly focus. It was like a beacon, guiding her to the safe shores of Minerva's love. It was warm and comforting. It was powerful and seductive. It pulled Hermione like a moth towards the flame.

Those surrounding the lovers felt it as well. There was a force swirling around the two witches. It was powerful and gave them a warm, loving feeling. Albus Dumbledore's sky blue eyes brightened with unshed tears as he felt the bond. As he felt Minerva using it as Hermione had learned to do. "That's it Tabby, call her to you." He encouraged.

The coughing began to subside to a few occasional hacks that brought up the remaining water from her abused lungs. Hermione felt like she'd been run over by the Knight Bus. "Ohhh God." She whispered, still clasping Minerva's trembling hand. Trembling? Then it registered. She opened her eyes to see a gaggle of anxious faces peering down at her. One in particular stood out from all the rest.

Minerva.

"Oh Tabby..." She breathed, sitting up and throwing her arms around her frightened partner. Minerva clung to Hermione like she was a life preserver. In many ways she was. Hermione had saved Minerva from a life of lonely desperation and despair. And now, Minerva had just helped save Hermione. "Mo ghaol ort Hermione, mo ghaol ort." The older witch said in Gaelic, not caring who heard or saw. Tears trickled from glistening emerald orbs filled with a joyful ache. Hermione's voice was raspy from her hacking, but there was no mistaking what she was saying, "I love you too, I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva took Hermione back to the house to lie down while the others remained to finish painting. There wasn't much left to do, so Arthur had volunteered to finish up. There was deep gratitude in Minerva's eyes when she thanked him. It was the least he could do. Minerva McGonagall had done so much for his family in the past.

Arthur had sent Ron and Dawn to one side of the building and Harry and Ginny to the other side. He and Molly were finishing the doors. Jean and Hooch had disappeared somewhere...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn Granger's heart just wasn't in painting. She almost lost her sister today. Ron had taken her brush and had her sit on the dock. A small sob escaped her pert lips. The red haired man looked at his girlfriend. She'd been really shaken up. "Hey?" He asked. The younger Granger looked up, sadness in her mocha eyes. "She's gonna be alright, ya hear?" Dawn sighed, "I know. I just never realized what it would feel like if I lost her." A small tear slid out of the corner of her eye. "You never realize how much someone means to you, until you nearly loose them." Ron finished one last spot on their side and turned to Dawn. "There, all done. How about we go and see how Hermione is doing?" Dawn perked up, her shining eyes bright with hope, "Can we? You don't think Minerva will be mad?" Ron shook his red head, "No. You're family. That's something she hasn't had in a long, long time." He reached down and helped her up, then he poked his head around the corner to where his parents were and said, "Finished on this side. I'm gonna take Dawn up to the house." Arthur nodded and said, "Let me check on Harry and Ginny." he walked to their side. Turning the corner, he stopped dead. There was Harry and Ginny all right. Only they weren't painting. They were snogging. Arthur shook his head and walked over to the lip locked couple. He tapped his daughter on the shoulder, "Break it up."

Harry sprung away from Ginny Weasley like she was on fire. In a way she was. He felt an uncomfortable bobbing in his groin. Looking down, he realized he was erect. And Arthur saw! He spun around in embarrassment. Arthur ordered his daughter to go help her mother. Then he said to Harry, who's back was till turned, "That used to happen to me and Molly when we were your age." He smiled as he remembered yesterday in the shower with his wife and added, "Still happens every once in a while." Harry nodded, but did not turn. Arthur took a deep breath. He and Molly had talked last night about a good many things. Including the relationship between Harry and Ginny. "I'd like to talk with you. Man to man." Arthur requested beckoning Harry to follow him to the furniture on the patio at the beginning of the dock, on shore. Harry followed the older man like a convict being led to his execution.

Ginny watched as his father escorted her boyfriend to the patio. She had a feeling this conversation was coming. Especially after they danced "The Lover's Dance". She looked up at her mother, "Mum?" Molly had been watching like only a mother would. She gazed at her youngest child with soft eyes, saying, "Daddy just wants to make sure of a few things." Ginny blushed realizing that Harry was getting **THE TALK**. "Oh Merlin." Molly pulled her daughter to where the young couple were supposed to be painting and said, "Let's help Professor McGonagall out a bit alright?" She picked up the discarded brushes and handed one to her daughter. Together, mother and daughter proceeded to paint the last unpainted side of the boat house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rolanda Hooch leaned against the patio chair in the gazebo behind the kitchen gardens. She was sitting next to Jean Granger. After Minerva had swept Hermione up in her arms and carried her back to the house, Jean had followed almost timidly. She was desperately worried about her oldest child, but at the same time was realizing that maybe she wasn't the number one influence in Hermione's life anymore. It made her happy and sad at the same time. Happy that Hermione had someone as wonderfully devoted as Minerva and sad that she wasn't "mummy" anymore. She was just "mum". There was a world of difference between those two words.

Sitting next to her was another puzzlement. Rolanda Hooch. Someone she had just met yesterday. Someone who could possibly be part of her future? A future that was, right now, uncertain and perhaps a bit frightening. "I feel so jumbled right now." She whispered. The tone of her voice was so forelorn, it broke Rolanda's heart. There was something so compelling about this beautiful squib. A woman who had produced two amazing daughters. Rolanda almost envied Jean's accomplishment. Yet, there was so much more under the surface. There was a steely resolve mixed with a vulnerability that made Rolanda just want to wrap her arms around this lovely creature and protect her from harm.

Rolanda reached over and gently lay her hand on Jean's knee. "It'll be alright, you'll see." Jean let out a rueful laugh. "There is so much going on in my life right now. It feels like I've got dragon dung on my head." Rolanda chuckled at Jean's reference to what Minerva did to Molly Weasley. "I know that any comforting words I say to you will sound like so much shite, I just want you to know if you need someone to lean on... I'm here." Rolanda's yellow eyes were bright in her sincerity. Jean shot her an appreciative nod. Rolanda was attracted to this amazing woman, overwhelmingly so. Hermione's mother was just so... everything. It confused her because it had been a very long time since she'd felt this strongly about someone. A very long time. Clearing her throat nervously, Rolanda added, "If you just need comfort..." She paused, her cheeks flaming, "You know, uh... the physical kind... I can do that too." There it was. She'd laid her cards on the table.

Jean listened to the quiet, yet sincere words that Rolanda Hooch said to her. She felt an unfamiliar tugging in her mid-section and her stomach was doing flip-flops. "Though we're seperated, John and I are still married." She stated flatly. Hooch nodded, "I know."

Jean scrubbed her face wearily, "I almost lost my daughter today."

Hooch nodded, "I know."

Jean ran a trembling hand through her shoulder length sandy brown hair and said, "My life is really screwed up right now."

Hooch nodded again, "I know."

Jean drew a shuddering breath, "I've never been with a woman."

Rolanda smiled gently, "I know."

The older Granger stared into those mezmerizing yellow eyes, "I **AM** attracted to you."

Hooch grinned mischieviously, "I know."

Smiling Jean Granger leaned closer, "I'm going to kiss you."

Unabashed joy was reflected in those hawk-like eyes that gazed happily in soft chocolate ones. A small tear escaped from the corner of one of those compelling eyes as Rolanda Hooch whispered, "I'm glad."

Two women leaned closer and gently touched soft lips together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva gently lay Hermione on the sofa in the living room. Kneeling on the floor next to her love, she gently caressed her fiance's cheek. Tears slowly trickled down the older woman's finely chisled cheek. "You worried me." She whispered, stroking an elegant hand through her love's wet, yet still riotous hair. The young witch reached up and grasped the hand in her hair. She brought the strong hand to her mouth and gently kissed each knuckle. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Minerva frowned and shook her head, her equally wet hair had come out of it's bun and now straggled down her back and over her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I was the one at fault." Her lower lip trembled as supressed sobs began to surface. "I'll never quarrel with you again!" She exclaimed bursting into great heaving sobs. Hermione sat up and pulled the kneeling woman into the cradle of her thighs. Resting the strong, shaking shoulders in her lap. Minerva threw her arms around Hermione. Clinging to her in a fierce embrace. Burying her face in the younger witch's belly, she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

Ron and Dawn stood in the doorway of the living room. Behind them, Rolanda and Jean also stood. They had just witnessed the heart wrenching moment between the two witches and Dawn was silently crying. Rolanda had her arm around Jean and squeezed gently as she felt the latter begin to shake with her own sobs.

Hermione looked up and saw the small group in the doorway.

Her family.

With one arm still wrapped around Minerva, she used her other to beckon them over. Like a rocket, Dawn was instantly draped around her big sisters. Jean approached from the other side and lay a gentle hand on Minerva's still heaving shoulders.

Ron and Hooch stood a respectful distance away watching the scene, awe in their eyes. Neither had they ever witnessed Minerva McGonagall display emotion of this magnitude before. It had a deep and profound effect on them as Ron's blue eyes clouded a bit. He discreetly wiped a sniffle away. Rolanda simply stood there, silent tears rolling down her face. She cried. For Minerva, for Hermione, for Dawn and especially for Jean.

Minerva was oblivious to everything except Hermione. She didn't raise her head. She felt a light touch on her shoulder and a small body leaning against her other side. She focused only on the comforting softness her face was buried in. Overwhelming heartache coursing through her body as she realized how close she came to loosing the lovely young witch currently holding her tightly. "Oh Kitten... oh my Kitten." She whispered over and over.

Hermione's chocolate eyes filled with tears as she heard her lover's anguish. She leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her fiance's head and replied, "My Tabby."

_-To Be Continued_

**AN: See? I'm not that evil. Remember y'all, be nice.**


	12. Minerva's InLaws

**AN: You guys have been grand. Thanks for all the kind words and support. As always, for Butterfly who inspired it all..;D**

**MINERVA'S IN-LAWS**

She didn't know how much time had elapsed as she knelt there. Feeling Hermione cradle her lovingly. She felt ragged, wrung out... like and old kitchen towel. She became aware of a smaller body against her side and another hand on her shoulder. There were noises in the doorway too. She just didn't feel like sitting up. She felt her fiance's gentle touch on her back. Stroking over her scars. Ugly reminders of the evil of Delores Umbridge. Under her fiance's soothing touch, she began to relax. Unconsciously she began to purr.

Jean Granger's dark eyes widened in surprise as her ears picked up a rumbling sound coming from Minerva. She looked at her younger daughter, her eyes asking, _"What is_ _that?"_ Grinning, Dawn patted her new big sister's shoulder and whispered, "She's purring." A delighted smile brightened Jean's face as she comtemplated such a charming site. She looked over at Rolanda. The latter had never taken her hawk-like eyes off the muggle woman. The flying instructor's heart pounded at the absolute delight showing on Hermione's mother's face. Merlin the woman was gorgeous! She smiled happily at Jean, then gave a small wink.

Hermione smiled as she listened to her mother and sister. Yes, Minerva had a tendency to purr when she relaxed. When Hermione stroked her in all the right places. It was unconscious on the part of the older woman. She didn't even realize she was doing it.

At that moment a faint ringing sound could be heard coming from the hall...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore's keen ears picked up the sound of the ringing. He'd been standing in the doorway of the living room watching the heart wrenching tableau unfold before him when the ringing started. He noticed a handbag sitting on top of a side table in the grand entry hall. Moving to investigate, he was interupted in his musing by Jean Granger, who came trotting out of the living room. "Oh sorry. Excuse me." She picked up the bag, opened it and pulled out her cell phone... "Hello?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"What do you want?"**

The agitation in Jean Granger's voice was quite evident as the sound made it's way into the living room. The small group inside looked towards the door, including Minerva. Dawn looked to the door muttering, "Uh oh..."

**"I did not say that."**

**"NO I DID NOT!"**

Mystified, Dawn and Hermione looked at each other. Curiosity plainly showing on their lovely faces. "Who might that be?" Hermione queried. Dawn frowned and looked to Ron who shrugged. The younger Granger turned back to her sister and said one word. "Dad." Hooch's head shot up and Minerva pulled out of Hermione's lap to rest on her haunches...

**"God dammit John! How can you say that about your own children? How? What kind of a father are you?"**

**"Yes. Oh yes they are your's you bloody arse!"**

Dumbledore's sky blue eyes widened at the vehemence in Jean's voice. Minerva's eyes narrowed to deadly slits as she got the gist of the last few phrases she'd heard. Hermione's eye's reflected the hurt she felt at what she knew was her father's rejection. Dawn's eyes blazed as her blood began to boil.

**"He's a nice young man and he comes from a nice family. Stop being such a bigot!"**

Ron looked up, knowing he was being talked about. His large hands clenched into fists as he surpressed the anger he felt bubbling inside.

**"Yes she IS a lesbian. She doesn't want a nice young man...no, she doesn't."**

Hermione's eyes bulged, "Oh God." Minerva placed her hand on her love's knee in silent support. She hoped Jean could control this escalating situation with Hermione's father but hearing the one sided conversation, she began to have her doubts.

**"She is getting married.**

**YES, I GAVE HER MY BLESSING. I SAID YES!!"**

Hermione and Minerva exchanged a glance, "Oh boy..." The young witch muttered worriedly. Minerva frowned, she really wanted to have a conversation with John Granger. Really.

**"In the wizarding world it is possible. Not only that, but they can have children together too. Would you deny your daughter a chance at happiness? Besides, Minerva is perfect for Hermione."**

**"Minerva McGonagall."**

**"NO IT IS NOT A CARTOON NAME!"**

Dawn snickered. As inappropriate as the comment was, it was stupidly funny. Trust her dad to be stupidly funny.

**"Listen John, I'm coming to pick up the rest of my things. You can either be a gentleman or we can call the law. It's up to you."**

**"I'm staying with Hermione and no you don't need to know where that is."**

**"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ARSE WHAT TONY AND SISSY SAY... GOODBYE!"**

With that Jean Granger closed the phone and hurled it into the enchanted ceiling. "Get rid of it Angus!" The ghost in question, caught the phone and flew down to the floor. He scratched his head saying, "This is how you communicate with your daughters too." He handed it back to Jean and flew back up to the safety of the ceiling. "Oh bugger." The muggle woman moaned bursting into tears. Suddenly she found herself engulfed in the arms of Rolanda Hooch. The flying instructor didn't say a word. She just simply stood there holding the distraught woman close. Dumbledore approached the couple. Gently he took the phone out of Jean's hand and moved back to the table. Jean's purse was open, so he placed the phone inside. Something caught his eye though. Curiously, he began to pull items out of her purse to investigate. No one ever told him the unwritten rule. _'Never_ _go through a woman's purse'_ so he proceeded to do just that. He pulled out a hair brush, keys, the phone, a checkbook. To him it was some kind of ledger. Next he found Jean's make up kit, a lipstick, a lip balm (which he tried... minty fresh) Smiling, he finally found the item that caught his eye. A long cylinder wrapped in white plastic with pink lettering. "What does Playtex Gentle Glide mean?" He mused not realizing he'd spoken outloud.

Jean and Rolanda had been watching Dumbledore go through the purse. They knew he wasn't being malicious, he was just curious as to what a muggle woman would carry around with her. The answer was pretty much the same thing a witch would carry with her, only in a different way. When they heard him ask himself the question, they couldn't resist. Hooch grinned and said, "It means it's easier to insert." Dumbledore turned around holding the object, "Insert where?" By this time Minerva and Hermione had come out of the room to check on Jean. They'd been observing this little scene with amusement. Trust Dumbledore to find a way to brighten the mood, even if he didn't realize he was doing it.

Jean and Hooch glanced over to Minerva and Hermione. Both couples exchanged a conspiratorial wink before Minerva said, "It inserts into your vagina when you're having your menstrual cycle." Albus's mouth fell open and he blushed beet red. Minerva gave her best friend a feral grin and added, "Men don't have either one of those, although in your case I'm not so sure." With that the other three women roared out their laughter, along with Edeen and Fiona. They'd silently moved from portrait to portrait so they could be close enough to hear.

Minerva took the object from her friend saying, "It's a tampon Albus. You do know what it's used for right?" He shook his head in utter mystification. Minerva leaned forward and whispered it's purpose in her friend's ear. Dumbledore's brilliant sky blue eyes widened in mortification and if possible his face reddened even more. "Uh, uh... I'm sorry." With that, he fled down the hall towards the kitchen. They heard him mutter, "I need sugar." Minerva chuckled as she replaced everything back into Jean's purse. "He is like an overgrown child... wanting to know eveything." The tone of her voice sounded so much like Jean used to when she was correcting one of her daughter's mischief. It made Jean Granger smile brightly and Hermione Granger imagine how her mothering skills would be. As if reading her mind, her mother stepped over to her daughter and said, "You'll do just fine." Mother and daughter embraced tightly.

Hooch placed a hand on Jean's shoulder. There was deep concern on her striking features as she asked, "Do you need help collecting your things? The older Granger shook her head saying, "Just show me how to use that floo thing and I'll take Dawn with me to the flat. My car is there." She looked to her Hermione and said, "I'll call you when we get back." Rolanda frowned, not liking this. "How about I floo you to the flat and wait there?" Jean thought for a moment, "O.K., as long as you promise to stay there and not get involved." Hooch smiled slightly, "I think I already am involved." Jean's brown eyes softened, "Yes. You are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur, Molly, Harry and Ginny returned to the house having finished painting. Everyone was curious as to Hermione's condition. The young witch assured them that she was fine and encouraged everyone to go ahead and get cleaned up for dinner. She sat in front of the floo in the living room staring at the green flames morosely. Minerva, sitting beside her, placed a comforting arm around her love, "She'll be fine. Rolanda is at the flat and Dawn is with your mother. As much of a neanderthal as your father is, I do not think he'd harm them." Hermione frowned, "But you're not sure." Minerva shook her head. Seeing that, Hermione leaned back on the sofa, pulling her fiance with her. Running a head through her unruly chestnut curls, she whispered, "Why does he have to be like this?" She couldn't understand the fear that motivated her father. Minerva sighed, reaching out and tucking a stray curl behind Hermione's ear, "Sometimes fear makes us do the most unkind things." The younger witch grunted her agreement, then a wry expression made it's way across her lovely face, "Welcome to the Granger family." She smiled ruefully and added, "Such a drama." Hearing that, Minerva countered, "My family is just as bad." Hermione snorted, "Your family are all dead!" Minerva shook her head, "Not all. My immediate family is deceased, but I have cousins all over the place. Most of them I have never met." Her piercing emerald eyes took on an amused sparkle as she said, "If fact, my cousin Carl lives in a tree." Hermione laughed, "A tree?" Minerva nodded seriously, "Yes, in California." Hermione grinned, "Nuff said."

At that moment, Ron Weasley wandered into the room. Seeing the two witches on the sofa, he blushed and started to leave. Hermione, however had spied the young man and said, "No don't go. Come in." Minerva sat up and turned to see who it was. She smiled at the young man who'd once had a crush on Hermione, "It's fine Ronald, please do come in." The young man in question immediately brightened and moved closer to the two women. Hermione could see he was bothered by something, "What's wrong?" Ron frowned, his blue eyes darkening, "Your dad. If he hurts your mum or Dawn, I don't know what I'll do." He looked up at his friend and her fiance, "Why couldn't I go with them?" Hermione shook her head, "This is between my parents. The last thing my mum needs is you going in there with your wand blazing." She shook her head again, "It's bad enough Rolanda Hooch is waiting for them at the flat." Minerva nodded her agreement and added, "Rolanda won't do anything, she gave her word." She sighed and added, "This has to be handled without magic."

Izer chose that moment to pop into the living room holding Hermione's cell phone. It was ringing out Dawn's ringtone. "That's Dawn." Hermione stated, taking the phone from the tiny elf. "Thank you Izer." She said, opening the phone.

**"Hello? Dawn?**

**What's wrong?**

**What happened?"**

**"Oh no, he did not..."**

**"Alright, we'll be right there."**

She snapped the phone closed and said, "I have to go to them. Things got out of hand." She looked to Minerva, seeing the storm brewing in the emerald depths of her stunning eyes. "We need to change. I don't want to show up wearing robes. That will set him off even more." Minerva nodded silently and stood. Together the women headed for the stairs. Ron ran out of the room after them, "I want to go too." Hermione shook her head, "No. The last thing we need is an angry wizard boyfriend storming in there. Please, just stay here." Hermione was adamant, her chocolate eyes hard. "This is something I need to handle." With that she marched up the stairs, followed by Minerva who was staring intensely at her love. The magic around the younger witch was swirling furiously...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Minerva apparated to the backyard of the Granger home. They could hear muffled yelling coming from inside. Hermione reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the key to the house. After she'd left for Hogwats, her father had taken to keeping the house locked up at all times. Hermione never really figured it out... till now. Her mother and her sister were locked inside with him. With her father. With a man who had let the whisperings of other people and his own fear take over his judgement.

As Hermione inserted the key in the lock to the kitchen door, it was suddenly flung open. Standing in the doorway was Dawn Granger. Her short cropped hair standing straight up, her mocha eyes wild. There was a large handprint on her face. She'd been struck by her father for defending her sister. "My God!" Hermione exclaimed, catching her sister's chin in her hand. Dawn shook her head out of her sister's grasp, "Forget about me, get mum"

_-to be continued_

**AN: Alright guys, so what should happen? Remember, be nice y'all. I'm a little tender right now.**


	13. Knock Down Drag Out

**AN: 100 + reviews! WoooHoooo! Y'all are awesome! Thanks Butterfly for the vision.**

**KNOCK DOWN DRAG OUT**

The house was a shambles.The kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off. Every counter space was littered with empty take out containers, old newspapers, dirty dish cloths, coffee cups and the like. Unwashed dishes filled the sink. Pots and pans on the stove with unidentifiable left-overs molding inside. One of the chairs at the kitchen table had been overturned and broken. Discarded post lay scattered on the table, on the chairs, on the floor. "Oh my God." Hermione whispered, horrified at the state of her mother's once pristine kitchen. She glanced at Minerva. The older witch was on alert. Her feline hunting sense tuned way up. Her emerald eyes were wide and searching. She raised her head and sniffed the air. There was anger and fear in the air. Noiselessly, she pointed towards a short hall that lead to the family room. "That way." She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean Granger was in pain. Her face hurt where John had slapped her, her lip was cracked and bleeding and she had a terrible headache. John had really punished her this time. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered, tears trickling down her saddened, bruised cheeks. The object of her torment stood in the center of what was once the family room. Now it had been turned into a room of punishment. All the furniture had been pushed to one side. Stacked and piled in a far corner. The sofa, once a haven for happy family times, lay pushed against the wall as well. Stained and torn. A forlorn reminder of a marriage gone horribly wrong. John Granger's once handsome face was twisted into an ugly sneer, his unshaven cheeks bristled, his thinning hair mussed and unwashed. "I have to protect what's mine." Was the raspy response to Jean's question.

"How? By beating up your family?" Came a familar voice. John and Jean looked to the doorway to see their oldest daughter standing there, fists clenched in fury. Her knuckles white, as she gripped her wand. Behind her stood Minerva McGonagall, tall and stately, her wand drawn as well. In her emerald eyes John Granger read contempt.

It enraged him.

"No magic in this house!" He roared angrily his faded blues eyes sparking.

Minerva nodded and tucked her wand into the wand sheath attached to the inside of her forearm. Hermione angrily followed suit. The young witch once again faced her father, "Why?" was all she asked. Her father, stood in the center of the room panting his rage. In his mind it was magic that caused all his problems. It never occured to him that perhaps it was his own insecurities that brought about the ruination of his marriage. All he knew was that two representatives of all his problems were standing in **HIS** house. "Get out!" He ordered, his voice deepening with murderous intent.

Hermione shook her head, her bushy curls bouncing madly, "This is my house too!" She blurted, her emotions running high. Her father shook his head, "Not anymore. You're one of them." He indicated Minerva, who thus far had remained silent. This was Hermione's family. She wanted to see if her fiance could diffuse this volatile situation. She had her doubts though. She felt John's eyes on her. Focusing on him with an unblinking stare, she said, "Perhaps we should all calm down."

Granger stared at the striking older woman. Her presence radiated power. Narrowing his blue eyes, he asked, "Who are you?" Still not blinking, Minerva replied in a calm voice, "I am Minerva McGonagall." Hearing her statement, Granger's eyes widened.

"YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE! YOU ARE THE FREAK WHO SEDUCED MY DAUGHTER!!"

Minerva frowned, trying to keep her anger in check, "No, I am the one who is going to marry your daughter." Granger was shaking in rage and fear. Here, before him, was the embodiment of everthing that he felt had caused his downfall. He took a step towards Hermione and Minerva and started ranting, "My daughter was normal till you came along. She was a good girl." He pointed at Hermione, "Now Jean tells me she's a fucking lesbian!"

Hermione chocolate eyes snapped as she retorted, "I am normal! There's nothing wrong with me! It's you that's fucked up!" Her eyes were blazing and there was a power that crackled around her. Granger advanced on his daughter, "You do not speak to me that way!" Hermione was furious. She stepped up face to face with her father. The man she used to call "Daddy". The man who held her while she learned to pedal her bicycle without training wheels. The man who stood proudly when she handed him her first school report card showing straight A's. The man who held her close and wiped her tears when the other children called her cruel names. The man who, now, had turned his back on her.

"I will speak to you as you speak to me." She stated in a suddenly deadly calm voice. Her father shook his head and turned to walk away. Suddenly, he whipped back around and backhanded his daughter across her face.

"NO!" Minerva thundered seeing her love being slapped. She stepped forward and pulled Hermione back. She checked her love to make sure she was alright, then she placed herself between John and his daughter. Minerva had about six inches in height on John and she was using it to her full advantage. Without taking her eyes off Granger, she said to Hermione, "Take Dawn back to the flat."

The Granger's youngest daughter had been standing in the hall, just outside the kitchen. Hearing Minerva's command, she charged into the room yelling, "I don't want go!" Jean, who'd been pressed against the far wall, stepped forward and said, "Dawn! For God's sake please just go!" She focused her wide dark eyes on her older daughter and added, "Please take her out of here." Hermione nodded angrily and grabbed her sister's arm, "Come on, let's go." She pulled her sister tightly against her side and looked straight at her father saying, "This is magic." With that, she disappeared, apparating herself and her little sister to the flat. There, she met up with Hooch and told her to get Dawn to the Manor as all hell was about to let loose. The flying instructor nodded in agreement and watched as Hermione hugged Dawn saying, "I'm going back." Stepping back, Hermione Granger disappeared with a small clap of thunder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's you who turned her!" John Granger yelled into Minerva's face. There was alcohol on his breath. Her face twisted in an angry grimace as she shot back, "Hermione is as she was born to be. No one "turned her"." Jean, heartened by Minerva's words stepped to his side. "Please listen to her." Her voice was soft, pleading. Granger turned, his face in a sneer, "Get away from me." He pushed her so hard, she fell backwards onto the floor. Suddenly, he felt two stong hands on his chest. He was propelled to the floor as well... hard. Minerva was furious, this was going to stop now! "You like beating up on defenseless women don't you John Granger? Does it make you feel strong?" She placed her body in a fighting stance as her opponent rose to his feet. There was a bit of surprise on his face. Frowning, Minerva rumbled in a low voice, "Here is one woman you are not going to bully. You hear, you are NOT going to bully me... you ruddy bastard!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Manor, Dawn was sobbing out her story to the group gathered around her. Ron was sitting beside her, his large arm wrapped around her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. Dumbledore tugged on his beard, worry etched on his ancient face. "Minerva won't let anything bad happen." He muttered, almost to himself. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or the others. Harry and Ginny sat opposite Dawn and Ron, offering quiet support. Arthur held Molly close as his wife sobbed sympathy tears for the youngest Granger. Rolanda Hooch paced back and forth like a caged tigress. She was consumed with worry for not only Jean, but Hermione and Minerva as well. Angus floated above everyone. He couldn't believe that a man could be so cruel to his family.

Finally Hooch couldn't stand it any longer. "I'm going back to the flat." Harry focused on her and asked, "Why?" Fixing her piercing yellow, hawk-like eyes on the young man, she said simply, "That's where Jean expects me to be." That said, she closed her eyes, threw her head back and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stood just outside the family room. From her vantage point, she could see her mother on the floor. Her father and Minerva were circling each other in the center of the room. She was glad that the furniture had been moved. She didn't want Minerva tripping over something.

John Granger stood in a boxing stance, his fists clenched. Minerva balanced lightly on the balls of her feet. Both fighters appeared to have already engaged in combat. Minerva's lip was bleeding and she had a bruise high on her right cheek. John had scratches on his chin oozing blood. Both fighter's clothes were torn in places as well.

"I'll beat the shit out of you!" Granger rasped. Minerva shot a feral smile his way saying,"Well you are certainly trying. I am warning you..." Her emerald eyes gleamed wickedly, "I am very good at defending myself with or without a wand." Granger snorted, "You're just so full of hot air old woman."

They circled each other carefully. Suddenly, Granger threw a punch which Minerva dodged easily. Granger countered with another. This was also dodged by the older witch. Granger saw Jean crouched on the floor. It gave him an idea, he maneuvered himself in that direction. As expected, Minerva moved to protect Jean. Seeing his chance, he used his body to force Minerva to trip over his cowering wife. Minerva went down on one knee and John Granger connected with a right cross to the proud McGonagall jaw.

"NO!" Hermione screamed charging into the room. She launched herself onto her father's back and started slapping him about the head. "You will not hurt her!" She screeched madly. Granger reached behind himself and plucked Hermione off his back. He used a closed fist on his daughter. A punch that split her plump lower lip wide open and snapped her head back. There was blood. Hermione felt hot tears explode down her face.

Seeing her fiance with blood running down her chin did something to Minerva. She saw red. She snapped. Granger was just turning back to Minerva when she thrust a powerful knee into his abdomen knocking the wind out of him. As he doubled over, her flinty fist met his chin with a wicked upper cut. Granger's head snapped sideways and he staggered backward. Not giving him a chance to recover, she advanced with another kick. This time to his ribs. Growling deeply, she advanced for another blow.

On the floor, Granger spied a broken chair leg under the sofa. Grabbing it like a club, he rose swinging; connecting with Minerva nose. A sickening crack echoed throughout the room and blood spattered everywhere. Proud McGonagall pureblood spilled down her face as she staggered backwards a few steps and fell to the floor.

Seeing this, Hermione raced to the kitchen. She needed a weapon and she promised not to use magic. Glancing around frantically, she spied a broken chair. Reaching down, she grasped a leg and ripped it free. Moving as fast as her legs could carry her, she hurried back to the family room and ran at her father swinging wildly, "I'll show you... dirty fighting!" She connected with his ribs. Howling, he doubled over and dropped to his knees.

Hermione helped Minerva off the floor and handed her the chair leg. Grasping her weapon, Minerva sent Hermione in Jean's direction. She was shaking with rage as she said in a low deadly growl, "Dis ends dow." Her pronounciation reflecting the fact that her nose was, indeed, broken.

Hermione helped her mother to her feet, "We're getting out of here." She moved her mother to the hall and said, "Take the car back to the flat. There's nothing worth saving here." Jean looked in the room where she saw John's club connect with Minerva's with a mighty crack. "What about you?" Hermione gave her mother a reassuring look and replied, "We'll be fine. Now go." Jean nodded, grabbed her purse from the a side table beside the front door and left.

"You are dot going to dwin dis John Granger!" Minerva bellowed, ducking another swing from him. She countered swinging backhand and connected with his shoulder. The resulting explosion of pain caused him to drop his weapon to the floor, where Minerva quickly kicked it away. She took full advantage of the situation by belting his legs out from under him. As he hit the floor, she stepped forward and grabbed his shirt collar. "I dwin." Was the last thing he heard before a felt a fist connect with his face. There were stars then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione made her way into her father's study. Unlike the rest of the house, this one room was still completely intact and neat. She crossed to where John's well stocked bar was. _'Not_ _as well stocked as I remember.'_ She thought as she surveyed the contents. She did find what she was looking for though. One unopened bottle of Jim Beam. An American whiskey her father had brought back after a dental conference. She didn't see any shot glasses. Shrugging, she made her way back to the family room where Minerva was sitting rather painfully on the sofa. She was dabbing the blood from her face . Her father was still unconscious lying on the floor. They didn't just want to leave him lying there. After all, in spite of everything, he was still Hermione's father.

Sitting beside her fiance, she opened the bottle and took a swig. It was smooth going down and lit a small fire in her belly. It burned her split lip a bit, but she just didn't care. Handing the bottle to Minerva, she smiled as she saw astonishment on her lover's face, "What?" Minerva McGonagall gaped at her fiance. Never before had she seen Hermione gulp hard spirits like that. Although considering the circumstances, she didn't blame her one bit. The one time she'd tried firewhiskey, she gagged. Eyeing the bottle curiously, she took it from her love.

"I can't 'niff the bloody 'tuff." She grumbled through her battered nose. She wasn't sure if it was broken or not. It just hurt like hell. Hermione grinned at Minerva's vocalizations saying, "Then don't sniff it, drink it." Minerva glanced at the lable, "Where might Mr. Beab be fum?" With that, she took a healthy gulp. It hurt a bit to smile, but she did anyway. "Dis is good." Hermione nodded with a grin, "I think Mr. Beam is from Tennessee or Kentucky, I'm not sure." Recognizing the names of the U.S. states, Minerva said, "I bill see aboud procuring dis for duh banor, berhabs all ob Scotlan't!" Hermione laughed, hearing Minerva try to speak with a possibly broken nose was just too funny. She winced as her lip ached, "Ow.. I think Scotland might object." Minerva took another huge gulp, "Well den, jus duh banor." Hermione took the bottle back and helped herself to another healthy gulp. Minerva grinned, seeing this. She too, winced in pain, "Ouch... dis hurds a bid." Hermione leaned over and placed a tiny kiss on the cheek that didn't have any bruising, "I'll kiss it better later." She handed the bottle back to the older witch. Minerva proceeded to knock another one back, "I dwould like bore of Mr. Beab's delightful dwink."

"I have a case in the study you can have."

Both witches were startled as John Granger sat up. He too, winced in pain. He eyed Minerva McGonagall with grudging respect. "You put up a hell of a battle old woman." Cocking an eyebrow, Minerva quipped, "Id 'as been'd a long dime since I 'ave 'ad du engage in 'and du 'and combad." Granger raised an eyebrow himself, "Done that alot have you?" Minerva took a deep drink and leaned forward saying, "I learn't 'and du 'and techniques fum an Aberican soldier stationed in London during World War II. Duh wizardink world was baddling Grindlewald while you buggles were baddling 'itler."

Granger took a deep breath, he still didn't want to have to deal with the wizarding world. He glanced at her daughter. She had become the symbol of everything he despised. Yet she was his daughter. He knew he'd said some awful things to Jean, but deep down, he knew Hermione was his. There was a rift between them that would probably never be repaired. He had to admire her courage though, "You, young lady, are a little spitfire." Hermione nodded solemnly, "Daddy, we're never going to be O.K. with this are we?" Her father gazed at her thoughtfully, then he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to do with the magical world." Minerva nodded as she took the bottle from Hermione. Taking a drink, she said, "Bair 'nuff." She fixed her black and blue surrounded, yet still stunning emerald eyes on the muggle man and asked, "Bill you gib your blessink bor our barriage?"

Surprise made it's way across the battered features of John Granger. Minerva McGonagall was tenacious, he'd give her that. He didn't approve of homosexuality at all. However, she'd just proven herself to be a worthy opponent. "I don't approve of your lifestyle and I want nothing to do with the world you live in." He scratched his chin thoughtfully, then added, "But if Hermione is living in that world, then at least with you, I know she will be safe." Emerald eyes met faded blue ones in silent understanding. "Wid my life." Minerva stated with conviction. Hermione stood saying, "We've got to go." There were sad tears forming in her chocolate eyes. Eyes so like her mother. "Goodbye Daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean Granger sat on the sofa in the living room at the Manor. She held her youngest daughter beside her as Dumbledore waved his wand over Dawn's battered face. Slowly the stinging handprint faded away. Gently he cupped the young woman's cheek saying, "I can't do anything for the bruising, but at least the cuts have healed." Dawn wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a fierce hug, "Thanks Santa." Smiling, he leaned down and kissed the top of her short cropped head.

"You were very brave." Jean whispered proudly. Dawn raised her mocha eyes to her mother's chocolate ones, "Mum you fought Daddy. You protected me. You were the brave one." Jean sighed ruefully and looked down at herself. She was bruised and cut and her clothes were torn and dirty. "I guess I'm a lover not a fighter." She found herself staring at Rolanda Hooch as she said that. Dawn grinned as the rest of the room gaped at the now fiercely blushing flying instructor. The latter did not get a chance to retort as a loud whining from the floo alerted everyone that someone was coming through. They all hoped it was Hermione and Minerva.

Loud, off-key singing came blaring out of the floo... "Diedee dine boddles ob beer ond duh wall, diedee dine boddles ob beer. Dake one down, bass ib abound, diedee eighd boddles ob beer on duh wall..."

_-to be continued_

**AN: I apologize if this chapter comes off a bit differently than the rest. My life has turned rather crappy at the moment and unfortunately, as so often happens, it is reflected in my work. Please don't beat me up too much y'all... it'll sting.**


	14. Picking Up The Pieces

**AN: Thanks y'all. It's been wicked fun! ;D Thanks to Butterfly for being so cool. Special thanks to MirandaMinerva for "getting it". Also, regarding the ending of the previous chapter... gather 'round kittens while 'ole Tiger explains... "Caveman Diplomacy". Here's how it works. With cavemen and certain modern day politicians, when you wanted something you would A) scream B) bully and C) fight. That my darlings is what John Granger started and Minerva finished. His problem is one suffered by a great many individuals. It's the fear of the unknown. Now, back to the story...**

**PICKING UP THE PIECES**

The group gathered in the living room were startled into amused horror as two very drunk witches stumbled out of the floo.

Hermione Granger's face had a handprint shaped bruise on her left cheek and a split lip. Her hair was wildly mussed, her eye make-up was smeared and she was wearing the silliest grin as she stumbled slightly swaying. Minerva looked like a train wreck. Her hair had come out of it's bun and was flying everywhere. Sticking straight up in some places. Her lovely face was marked with bruises. One, on her right cheek, was a nasty shade of purple. Her stunning emerald eyes were ringed with yet more red and blue bruises. Her nose, her poor lovely nose, was mis-shapen and swollen. Dried blood painted her chin dark brown. Her elegant hands were cut, the knuckles red and swollen.

Dumbledore hurried to their side saying, "Holy Merlin, you look like you were run over by the Knight Bus!" Snorting, Hermione wrapped an arm around her battered fiance and replied, "No, just my dad and Jim Beam." She began to giggle madly. Minerva sniggered as she shuffled drunkenly towards the sofa, "I neeb du zit." Hermione followed the older witch, helping her settle on the sofa. Minerva grinned, wincing a bit, "Wunnerful gentlemab Bister Beab."

Arthur Weasley shook his head, a huge grin splitting his face. This was priceless. Yes Hermione and Minerva were roughed up a bit, but seeing them drunk! Stupidly drunk? Oh Merlin, this was hilarious. The others in the room thought so too. At least Harry, Ron and Ginny did. They were unsucessfully trying to stop from laughing. Rolanda Hooch was standing in the center of the room with her hands on her hips and her mouth hanging open. Dumbledore's sky blue eyes reflected amusement, but he didn't allow it to go further. He didn't want to be turned into a stink bug when Minerva sobered up.

Dawn and Jean moved over to the sofa. "Are you O.K.?" Dawn inquired, gazing in awe at her new "big" sister. Minerva focused her bleary, bloodshot eyes on her "little sister", "Ahm jus' beachy keeb." Hermione giggled some more. Jean shook her head, "O.K. you two, we need to get you into bed." Minerva sat up, "Not ob duh firs date!" That was it, Dumbledore cracked up.

Molly Weasley stepped up next to Jean, "Come on you two sods, off to bed!" Minerva stood, leaning slightly to the left. Gathering Hermione close she mumbled, "Obb du bed by dweet 'erbindee..." She pressed her lips to the younger witch who responded quite enthusiastically, "Bed? What an absolutely lovely idea, 'cause you my sexy witch are divinely yummy!" Dawn rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Molly glanced over at Dumbledore, "Perhaps you should do something about that broken nose?" The elderly wizard shook his head, "I need some Skelegro. I can't fix the bruising though. She'll just have to look like that till it heals on it's own." Suddenly a loud pop was heard and Izer appeared holding a small bottle of the potion Albus was needing. Smiling, the wizard took the bottle from Izer's outstretched claws, "Where did you get this?" The tiny creature bowed his head, his large eyes fastened on the floor. "Izer borrows it sir." Eyebrows raised, Molly asked, "From who?" The little elf shuffled and scuffed his feet nervously, "Izer borrows from Hogwarts..." Grinning at the elf's gumption, Dumbledore unstoppered the bottle saying, "We just won't tell Poppy." Then he handed the bottle to Minerva saying,"Drink this Tabby, it'll fix your nose." Minerva took the bottle eyeing it, "Iz it bor ob Bister Beab?" Dumbledore grinned, "No, something better... drink up." Minerva happily slugged down the potion, then grimaced, "Ewwwwww. Dis tase like shid!"

Harry Potter bellowed, holding his sides.  
Ginny Weasley snorted, wiping her eyes.  
Dawn Granger fell out laughing, wondering why?  
Rolanda Hooch guffawed, thinking Minerva was high.  
Arthur Weasley hooted so hard he let out a sigh.  
Jean Granger chuckled, wiping her eyes dry.  
Ron Weasley laughed so hard he thought he might die.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and thanked Merlin he'd lived long enough to see this... Minerva McGonagall was shit faced drunk! Hermione looked at everyone laughing, then back to her fiance. Bristling she placed her hands on her hips and screeched, "You do not laugh at my wife to be!" That just caused everyone to laugh harder. It was like being yipped at by a Pomeranian while the stately Great Dane began to bark. "Oww Oww Oww, dis hurbs!" Her nose had begun to heal as the potion made it's way through her system. Slowly her mis-shapen nose began to reshape itself into it's original size. With much complaining on Minerva's part. "Owwweee... ooohhh." Moments later, her nose was back to the right size and shape.

Hermione grinned sloppily at her woman, "That's the cool thing about Skelegro... it works on cartilage too! Much better. Back to being cute." Minerva's face broke into a silly grin, "Do you think I'm cute?" Her voice was back to normal, thank Merlin. Giggling, Hermione wrapped her arms around her fiance, "You look like a cute lil' racoon!" Dawn fell back on the sofa laughing manically. Jean shook her head, stepping forward, "Come on you two... You need to sleep this one off." She moved to take her daughter's arm, "Come on little witch let's go." It had been years since Hermione had been called that nick-name. Her eyes glistened and her face took on a gooey quality, "Aw mum."

Minerva stood swaying. Jean grabbed the older witch's arm in her other hand saying, "You too big witch." Minerva grinned sloppily at the name and sniggered, "I like that." Hermione waltzed out of the living room singing, "Somewhere over the rainbow..." Minerva looked at Jean and whispered completely serious, "People have said to me that I bear a striking resemblance to the Wicked Witch of the West.." Jean could not hold her amusement in any longer. She cackled mirthfully.

The rest of the room followed suit, including Dumbledore. Wiping his eyes, he looked to Dawn, "Except for the green skin and crooked nose, she's right." Dawn laughed and replied, "You fixed her crooked nose!" Realization hit Dumbledore, "Oh my. She's probably going to be a little green tomorrow..." He fixed his gaze on the rest of the room, "Do you know what this means?" Hooch was shaking her head, "She is soooo gonna kill you." Dawn sat up, eyes wide, "Oh my God. Minerva McGonagall IS the wicked witch of the west!"

**"I HEARD THAT!"** Came drifting in from the hall.

Dumbledore threw his head back and chuckled happily. He never thought a visit to the manor would result in this much fun. This was a hoot. Minerva would probably be slightly peeved, but... oh well. This was classic. He glanced around the room, noting that everyone was laughing and hooting just like him. It was worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean led the two inebriated witches up to the third floor, She had to pause several times as Minerva would begin to have conversations with the portraits along the way. The only portrait who didn't converse was Fiona McGonagall. She just followed from frame to frame. A stern look on her aristocratic face. Taking a deep breath, Jean opened the door that led to Minerva and Hermione's inner sanctum.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Certainly not the beautifully feminine furnishings she found within. The crowning centerpiece being the gorgeously carved mahogany, king size canopy bed. Soft rose colored curtains hung in waves from the ornately carved canopy frame. She turned to see Hermione drop her clothes to the floor and pad naked to the far side of the bed. Jean's mouth fell open at her daughter's seemingly wanton act. She turned to address Minerva and found the older witch disrobing beside her. "What?!" She exclaimed, trying to avert her eyes. Minerva was stunningly beautiful. Her body, dispite being slightly battered was indeed a work of art.

"Mum?" She heard her daughter call. Turning her head, she asked, "Yes dear?" Hermione raised an inquisitive eyebrow and stated rather imperiously, "Stop ogling my wife to be." Jean blushed furiously, "I am not!" She flushed. She noticed Minerva smirk at her as she got into bed and pulled Hermione close. "Goodnight Jean." The older witch trilled with humor lacing her husky voice. The older Granger turned to make her escape. As she opened the door, she heard a deep rumble and a higher pitched, delighted reply...

"Come here to me, little witch..."

"My pleasure, you randy big witch."

Jean grinned merrily as she closed the bedroom door to the sound of happy giggles and sniggers. She looked up to see Fiona waiting in a portrait by the door. "Well?" The portrait asked, her hands on her hips. Jean smiled gently, "Oh they're both going to have a killer hangover tomorrow, but otherwise I think they're going to be just fine." She flashed the portrait a bright smile. The first real smile since all this nonsense began. Rubbing her hands together, she smiled again and added, "Now, I guess it falls to me to make sure everyone gets some dinner." With that, she headed back downstairs. Fiona stood in her portrait with an eyebrow raised, "Impressive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHOOSH!

WHOOSH!

WHOOSH!

Minerva McGonagall moaned.

Loudly.

Her wife to be answered with a moan of her own and a whispered, "Am I dead?" Opening one emerald eye, Minerva realized the loud whooshing sound was her own breaths echoeing throughout the chamber known as her aching head. Something else she realized... her face was buried between Hermione's legs. Not that, that was a bad thing mind you. "Ohhhh." The younger witch groaned, instinctively closing her legs on Minerva's head causing the older witch to exclaim, "Kitten! Oh Kitten, ease up a bit love." The younger witch looked down her body to see her fiance's head locked between her legs, "Oh so sorry, Tabby." She frowned and wondered, "How did you end up down there?" Minerva gently kissed Hermione's curls, then looked up at her love and smiled saying, "Well, I have a general idea as to how I got here..." She frowned and added, "I just don't bloody remember!" Together, they snickered, then winced as the hangover headache made itself known.

Sighing, Hermione struggled out of the bed and padded over to the ornately carved wardrobe against the far wall. Minerva rolled onto her back and rested on her elbows watching Hermione's curvacious body as she moved. The younger witch reached inside the wardrobe and pulled out her black medical bag. Minerva raised an eyebrow, "A healer's bag? Where and when did you get that?" Hermione flashed her "cheshire cat grin" at her future wife, "I will be a fully licensed healer in one more year you know." With that, she padded back over to the bed. Placing the bag on the bed, she opened it and reached inside. She pulled out a miniaturized parcel. Unshriking it with a wave of her hand (wandless magic that Minerva gasped at witnessing), she proceeded to unbind the parcel. It turned out to be a portable potions set-up used by healers on the battlefield. Being the ever practical witch that she was, Hermione Granger took the idea and ran with it. Coming up with her own version.

The young witch pulled out several ingredients and began mixing intently. She was so focused on her task that she completely forgot that she was standing there stark naked. Minerva didn't though. She watched her young love with rapt fascination. The way her hips turned just so, the way her generous breasts bounced as she mixed, the way her plump, kissable lips pursed in concentration. Minerva, in spite of her aching head and body, felt herself warming up a bit.

Hermione placed her mixed potion aside and picked up a small pouch from her kit. It contained the hairs of various species, all organized and neatly packed. Minerva raised a dark eyebrow as Hermione pulled a single strand out of the pouch, "What is that?" The younger witch grinned brightly and replied, "Hair of the dog." With that, she dropped it into the potion. Minerva's jaw dropped incredulously as Hermione added grape flavoring with a flourish saying, "My potions taste good." She stoppered her potion and began to shake it vigorously. Minerva again watched the bounce of her fiance's breasts with great interest. Hermione finally caught on to what her fiance was doing. With a smirk, she asked, "Like what you see?" Minerva rolled back sniggering, "I love what I see." Hermione let out a soft chuckle as she finished shaking the potion. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small cup. With a devilish grin, she transfigured it into a martini glass saying in her best Sean Connery impression, "Shaken, not stirred." Handing it to her fiance she added, "Drink this, you'll feel better." She poured half the potion into the glass and handed it to her love. Then, she simply drank the remaining potion from her shaker. The effect was almost immediate. The headache, body aches and nausea disappeared.

"Amazing!" Minerva exclaimed proudly. She moved over to Hermione's side of the bed, watching as her love scourgified her instruments and replaced them in her kit. Hermione gazed at her love's battered face and said, "I may be able to do something about the bruising as well... I just need one more ingredient." She trailed off, her mind spinning ideas. Minerva was very familiar with the look on the younger witch's face. She'd seen it countless times before when Hermione was her student. "What are you thinking?" She queried, reaching out to touch her love's hand. Hermione didn't get a chance to answer as someone began pounding on their bedroom door. Both witches dove into bed and under the sheets as Jean and Rolanda burst in.

"Do you mind?" Minerva stated, trying to look dignified wrapped only in red silk sheets. Hooch grinned wickedly, seeing the naked shoulders of her friend and her friend's fiance. Winking, she nodded to her companion. Jean grinned at Rolanda's expression, then turned to her daughter and Minerva and said, "You have a rather unusual guest waiting for you in the entry hall." Minerva and Hermione looked at each other, then back to Jean and asked in unison, "Who?"

"A unicorn who calls himself Odaan."

_The Grand Sire was here?_

_-to be continued_

**AN: Thanks for being so patient. Now how many of y'all out there have a lost weekend or two thanks to Mr. Jim Beam? Please raise your hands. (Mine is waving wildly) The only good thing I can say is that A) I woke up in my own bed and B) I knew the person who was snoring next to me. WoooHoooo! **

**Remember, please be gentle, y'all.**


	15. Mione To The Rescue

**AN: Hey y'all, thanks for the support. This chapter is dedicated to my dad who unexpectedly passed from this world on September 29, 2008.**

**'MIONE TO THE RESCUE**

The great unicorn stood somewhat impatiently as he waited for the young witch of the light and her mate to arrive. His lush silver tail swished as his fathomless black eyes spied a young human female. She was standing at the bottom the grand staircase staring at him. Her mouth hanging open in shock. She looked familiar to him. Perhaps a relative of the witch of the light?

_'What is your name?'_ He sent.

Dawn Granger nearly wet herself. Standing here, in Minerva McGonagall's entry hall, was a unicorn.

A unicorn!

Her mocha eyes widened as she heard a deep, yet soothing voice echo in her mind. Surely the unicorn did not speak to her? Surely not! She looked around. Seeing Dumbledore standing in the doorway of the living room, she whispered, "Santa?"

The elderly wizard's blue eyes twinkled as he smiled behind his long white beard. He strode towards the young woman, stopping in front of the grand creature. Bowing deeply, he stated, "It has been a long time Odaan."

Dawn almost passed out when she saw the unicorn bow to Dumbledore. His great horn glinting slightly.

_'Indeed it has. Tell me, does the young one speak?'_

Chuckling, Dumbledore gestured for Dawn to approach, "Come Dawn. Odaan wishes to meet you."

With courage worthy of a Gryfindor, the youngest Granger hesitantly approached the elderly wizard and the unicorn. "Only in my dreams..." She whispered with the awe of a sixteen year old who, as a child, dreamed of unicorns dancing in the firelight. She stepped close to Dumbledore, feeling his arm wrap around her trembling shoulder.

_'I will not harm you, young one.'_

She heard the gentleness of the Grand Sire's thought in her mind and felt his velvety soft muzzle sniff at her cheek. Odaan then nuzzled her short cropped hair. The unicorn blinked as he "read" Dawn.

_'You are kin to the Witch of the Light'_

Dawn looked to Dumbledore for an explaination.

The older wizard smiled and whispered, "He means Hermione."

The younger Granger turned to the unicorn and nodded, "Yes, she is my sister." Frowning, she queried, "What do you mean by "Witch of the Light"?"

The Grand Sire sent a gentle laugh to the youngling and replied in her mind...

_'Hermione Granger is a very powerful being. Her magic has yet to reach it's apex. She has chosen to serve the light by offering her power to the healing arts. Very noble of one so young.'_

Dawn nodded, proud of her older sister. Something the unicorn had said prompted another question, "What is the light?"

The unicorn shook out his silver mane and sent to her...

_'The light of goodness. The light of wisdom. In your sister's case, it is the light of love.'_

The Grand Sire pawed at the marble floor impatiently. Dumbledore frowned and asked, "What is it Odaan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean Granger gazed awestruck as the great unicorn sniffed at her daughter. Only in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined such a thing. Even then, she dismissed those thoughts as the whimsy of a young girl. Yet here, in this magical place known as McGonagall Manor, had all her dreams become realities. A unicorn was standing in the entry hall. A beautiful, white creature with a silver mane and tail. Something out of a fairy tale. She felt a gasp escape her lips and a strong hand on her elbow. She looked up into the spellbinding emerald depths of the woman who was going to marry her daughter. A woman who was the very embodiment of the magic surrounding this place.

An understanding smile made it's way over the bruised, yet still amazingly beautiful features of Minerva McGonagall as she said, "Come, meet the Grand Sire."

Jean nodded as her daughter came up behind her and whispered with a sly grin, "He can read your thoughts." Hermione's mother felt her eyebrows crawl to her hairline.

The three women descended the grand staircase catching the dark eye of the Grand Sire. He moved to meet them at the bottom of the stairs.

_'You are needed young witch.'_

Hermione frowned and stepped near to him, "What's wrong?" Minerva stepped near as well, leaving Jean standing in a daze.

_'It is Alora. Her time has come, yet something is wrong. She cannot deliver my grand foal without your kind of help.'_

Hermione understood immediately and swung around facing the second floor and shouted, "Accio medical bag!" Seconds later, the bag she summoned came floating down the stairs and into her hand. Again, Hermione had done this without her wand. This time Dumbledore noticed as well. His wizened blue eyes met Minerva's emerald orbs. An understanding smile passed between the two long time friends...

Hermione Granger's powers were growing.

The young witch nodded to the Grand Sire, "Are we going to the meadow?" The great unicorn blinked his deep black eyes.

_'No. Alora is hid. Climb upon my back and I will take you. Your mate may follow from the air. We might need another to assist as well. Your hands are much better than hooves in this matter.'_

The young witch moved to the unicorn's side. She looked up at her fiance and asked, "Would you help me up?" Minerva nodded and boosted Hermione onto the Grand Sire's back. She tucked her bag against her chest and looked towards Dumbledore, "Where is Molly?" Thinking she would be able to assist with this.

The elderly wizard frowned, "She and Arthur, along with Harry, Ron and young Ginny left after dinner last night. You were a bit.... indisposed."

Hermione's chocolate eyes glazed slightly as she noticed Rolanda's absence as well, "Where is Rolanda?" The young witch turned her attention to her mother, noticing a deep blush make it's way over Jean's lovely features.

"She has some business in London. She said she'd be back later." Jean replied, ignoring her daughter's cheeky grin.

Hermione nodded, not choosing to tease her mother. Instead, she shot a smile at Minerva and said, "Take my mum on your broom and follow us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean Granger's chocolate eyes were wide as saucers. She clung to Minerva tightly. Her arms locked in a vise-like grip around the slim waist of the woman her daughter loved. She tried not to look down too much, but she was concerned for her daughter. Far below, Hermione Granger rode on the back of the great unicorn like she'd been doing it all her life. Jean smiled proudly as she spied the exultant expression on her daughter's beautiful face.

Hermione was in heaven. Riding the Grand Sire was pure joy. He practically floated as he galloped across the lush, green meadows of the Manor. Surprisingly, she felt no fear. A sense of power and confidence flowed into her soul. It wasn't coming from Odaan, though. She recognized the source of it. It was Minerva. She was using their bond to boost her love's sense of strength and confidence by sending Hermione some of her own. The witch raised her gaze heavenward where her fiance was pacing Odaan with her broom. Minerva looked magnificent in the morning sun. Her long legs curled gracefully, her posture was perfectly erect. Jean, however looked a little green. Hermione chuckled at her mother's discomforture as she clung almost desperately to Minerva.

_'Behave. Your mother is new to our world.'_

Hearing the chastizing tone in the great unicorn's thought to her, Hermione threw her head back laughing and let the breeze take her thick wavy mane and flow it out behind her.

Minerva McGonagall had never seen anything more beautiful. The love of her life astride the great unicorn. Hermione sat upon the magical creature like she belonged there. A look of divine joy on her lovely face. Her hair streaming behind her was glorious. Like a luxurious chestnut cape waving in the breeze. She almost forgot she had a passeneger until she felt Jean Granger squeezing her waist convulsively. Concerned, she turned her head and asked, "Are you alright."

"Fine." Came the short, clipped reply.

Frowning, Minerva gazed hard at her passenger. Jean was ashen from fright. The older witch patted the interlocked hands at her midriff.

"Keep both hands on the wheel!" Came a terrified screech from behind her.

Grinning, Minerva said, "This is a broom. There is no turning wheel."

Jean huffed, "Big deal! Just drive with both hands... OK?"

Minerva grinned as she brought the broom a bit lower. She could see a lush copse of trees directly ahead and assumed that to be their destination. Sure enough, she saw Odaan head directly towards the dense grouping of thick pines and conifers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he approached his destination, Odaan startled his passenger by letting out a loud whinny. Almost immediately, the approaching group saw several unicorns appear at the edge of the wood. Odaan trotted up to the group, who stepped closer to him.

_'I have brought help for Alora.'_

Onara, Odaan's mate stepped forward and gently touched her horn to his flank. She fastened her gaze upon Hermione, who was still as a statue; not wanting to frighten the herd. The beautiful mare sniffed at the young witch and sent...

_'Alora cannot deliver her foal. It has not turned.'_

Immediately Hermione recognized the problem to be a breach birth. "I can help." She said as she slid from the Grand Sire's back to the soft, grassy earth. The sound of a broom descending caused her to turn her gaze to her fiance and her mother as Minerva landed nearby. Turning back to Onara, she said, "Show me where Alora is." Beckoning the others to follow, she trailed behind the stunning white mare who proceeded to lead the group deep into the wood. Odaan brought up the rear, gently prodding Jean with his horn to hurry her up.

Some long minutes later, the group came upon a thick overgrowth. An overturned English oak, felled years ago by lightening lay against a group of large boulders. Thick ferns and ivy covered the ancient oak creating a comfortable natural bower. Hermione could see the distressed mare lying on her side. Her belly greatly distended with her unborn foal. She was wet with perspiration and her pain was obvious. She hurried over to the mare's head. Kneeling, she gently stroked Alora's muzzle. "It's going to be ok." She whispered, trying to reassure the frightened creature.

The approaching sounds of hooves could be heard as the remaining herd gathered around the women. Donatu, Alora's mate stepped close to his mare and gently nuzzled her. He gazed up at his sire, silently pleading for help.

Minerva felt her lip quiver as she felt the strong emotions swirling around the group. She knelt next to Hermione and asked, "What do you want us to do?"

The young witch had opened her medical bag and retrieved her muggle stethescope and her potions kit. Minerva and the unicorns watched in fascination as Hermione closed her eyes and threw back her head in concentration. Using her magic to locate the unicorn's heart. A small smile graced her features as she found the spot and carefully placed the listening device against Alora's heart and listened. Frowning, the young witch opened her potions kit and proceeded to mix up a combination calming draught and pain reliever. She ran a hand through her unruly curls and muttered, "I'm counting on this concoction to work. It does on humans, hopefully it will on a unicorn."

Jean moved cautiously to Alora's head. Gently scratching behind the mare's ears, hoping to sooth the laboring unicorn. She eased the mare's head into her lap. Careful of her sharp horn. Softly, she began to hum a lullaby. A tune that, years ago, her grandmother had soothed her with. The same tune the she had soothed her own children with. The calming tune which now quieted the frightened young mare.

Hermione smiled to herself as she listened to her mother do what mothers have been doing for eons. Offering comfort to distressed younglings. Quickly and efficiently, she mixed up her potion. As she finished, she turned to her fiance and stated, "I need you a transfigure a container that I can use to administer this potion to Alora."

The elegant older witch had been watching her young love with awe shining her inquisitive emerald eyes. Hermione was brilliant. Simply put, the most brilliant witch she'd ever encountered. Hearing her fiance's request, she picked a twig up from the forest floor and muttered, "Transfiguro altis." The twig blurred briefly, then morphed into a beaker with a large lip. Glancing at the young witch, she asked, "Is this what you mean?"

Chocolate eyes gleamed as the young healer-to-be replied, "Perfect." Standing, she poured her potion into the container. Moving to kneel next to her mother, she addressed Alora, "I need you to drink this. It will help ease the pain a bit." She heard a soft reply in her mind...

_'I will drink. Please help me.'_

Minerva's head shot up as she heard the heartfelt plea. She focused on Jean Granger, who'd also heard. Great tears flooded the muggle woman's dark eyes. An anguished whimper from behind her caused Minerva to turn and see Onara snorting and pawing the earth. Odaan stood beside his mate. A single crystal tear queezed out of the corner of the stallion's ebony eye.

Hermione gently offered her potion to Alora, watching as the young mare swallowed the concoction. Almost immediately there was a noticable difference in the mare's breathing. It began to even out a bit. Hermione took a deep, relieved breath and moved to the unicorn's hind end. "I'm going to check and see where your young one is and what it's position is." She directed the statement to the young mare, but meant for the others to hear as well.

Alora let out a sigh and sent, _'It would be a "he". Only a male would be this difficult.'_

There was a sense of strained amusement that swept through the herd as Alora's statement was "heard" by the others.

Hermione smiled softly as she knelt at the mare's backside and gently removed her engagement ring. She handed it up to her fiance, who looked at her in disbelief.

"Why did you take off my ring?" Minerva asked, horrified. She didn't understand what Hermione was doing.

The young witch fixed her chocolate eyes on her love and replied, "I don't think you'd like me to loose it in the vagina of a unicorn would you?" With that, she scourgified her hands and gently inserted her hand into Alora's hugely dialated sex. There was a slight squeal from the mare as Hermione proceeded to reach in up to her elbow.

Jean leaned down and kissed Alora's horn whispering, "Shhh. It will be alright." She gently stroked the mare's cheek.

Minerva's jaw dropped. She gazed at her fiance in disbelief. Flabergasted at Hermione's statement and actions.

The young healer-in-training didn't pause to ponder her companions reactions. She focused on seeking out the foal inside Alora. After a moment, she muttered, "Ah ha. There you are... you Lourdane."

Minerva's head shot up at Hermione's use of the Scottish word for "ruffian". She smiled proudly as her fiance continued to probe gently; deep inside the unicorn.

After a moment, Hermione said, "Yup. Backside is coming first. The legs seem to be tucked up underneath him." She muttered a quiet spell and after a moment stated, "He's breathing, but it's labored." As gently as she could, Hermione pulled her hand out of the mare. It was covered in silver unicorn blood. She looked up at Odaan and said, "It's time. I'm going to need a stong person to help me pull the foal out." She indicated Minerva. "My mate is the only one strong enough to do this."

The implication was clear. If Odaan wanted his grandfoal to be born, he would have to allow Minerva to assist Hermione. Despite the fact that the older witch had taken lives. It meant life or death and the entire herd knew it.

Donatu stepped to his sire and sent, _'Please father. Allow this. My mate and my foal's lives are at stake. I do not care about what the Warrior Witch has done. If she can help, then please allow this.'_ The young stallion's coal black eyes pleaded with his sire.

Odaan shook his silvery mane. He knew his colt was right and at this moment in time, all he cared about was saving lives. He focused on Hermione and nodded his head. His great horn glinting as filtered sunlight danced through the leafy bower.

Minerva McGonagall had many regrets in her life. The taking of lives was a major one. Her heart ached at the fact that her past was cause for concern. Her beautiful, yet bruised eyes clouded with unshed tears. Gazing into the understanding face of her wife to be, she said, "What do you need me to do?"

Hermione indicated that the older witch kneel beside her. As the latter complied, the young witch scourgified her hands again. This time including Minerva's elegant hands as well. She frowned as she instructed, "I need you to gently reach inside Alora and feel for the foal. When you feel him, slide one hand under to grasp his legs, holding them tight against his belly. Then with the other hand, slide around his rump to grasp his back. You're going to gently pull him out when I say."

Minerva's eyes bulged as she realized that she too was going to have her hands inside a unicorn's vagina. "Oh Merlin." She whispered shaking her head and taking a deep breath.

Hermione smiled slightly, her eyes reflecting her mirth. Then she pointed her wand at Alora's sex and said, "Engorgio Vaginalis!"

The body part in question promptly doubled in size much to the surprise of the herd. The various unicorns snorted and pawed in amazement. They did not interfear however.

Alora felt the same momentary stinging pain that Minerva had experienced when she and Hermione had used a similar charm. The young mare twitched and grunted.

Jean Granger's eyes were wide as saucers as this was happening. What an incredible introduction to the magical world she'd received this weekend! She watched as her daughter and Minerva both proceeded to reach inside the mare.

Hermione's deep brown eyes focused intently as she grasped the unborn foal's short tail. She felt Minerva's hands moving into position. Alora was groaning painfully. The young witch gently patted the mare's rump with her free hand and said, "When I say push, you push. OK?"

_'I will push as you say.'_ Was sent to her mind.

The strength of the thought was weakening, so Hermione turned to Minerva and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Nodding, she said, "Push Alora!" As she felt the mare bearing down, she said to Minerva, "OK, now gently pull him out."

The two witches assisted the unicorn. Pulling the little creature towards his new life. A moment went by, then Hermione's hand appeared grasping a tiny tail. She released the tail and helped keep the legs of the little one tucked up under his belly. Hermione felt Alora relax a bit and said, "No, not yet baby. Push. PUSH HARD!"

The young mare complied, crying out her pain. The herd surrounding her, snorted and cried with her.

A small rump slowly was pulled from Alora. Followed by a small body, a longish neck, gangly front legs and finally a small head capped with a tiny nub that would grow into a horn someday. The baby wasn't breathing.

"Shit! He's not breathing!" Hermione exclaimed. She grasped the slippery youngling in her arms covering herself with unicorn blood and fluids. She didn't care. Pushing two fingers into each of the the foal's nostrils, she cleared the nasal passages of any obstructions.

Meanwhile, Alora, having heard Hermione's cry struggled to rise.

"No! Stay where you are!" The young witch ordered forcefully. She motioned for Minerva to keep the mare down saying, "Keep her down, she's still connected and hasn't delivered the placenta."

Minerva nodded to Jean and together the two women calmed the mare, while Hermione proceeded to breath into the foal's nose. Anxious moments passed as Alora delivered the placenta on her own and then struggled to her feet. Finally the young foal grunted and squealed. The little colt began to struggle in Hermione's arms as Alora came to the young witch and began sniffing and licking her baby.

Grinning madly, Hermione released him and nodded to Odaan, "You have a grandcolt." She waved her wand and severed the cord. Muttering a spell under her breath, she cauterized the tiny bit still attached to the foal.

The Grand Sire stepped close to Hermione and gently licked the blood from where her lips had come in contact with the youngling's nose. There was a sense of deep satisfaction swirling around that part of the forest as the small herd gathered near to inspect the newborn.

Odaan finished cleaning Hermione and glanced to where Minerva was standing with Jean. They were watching the colt nursing at his mother's side. Donatu had moved to inspect his colt. Sniffing and licking the baby's silvery white coat. He paused at the black smudge on the colt's back. There were corresponding black marks on the foal's hind legs as well. The young stallion gazed up at Minerva who's lovely, but still bruised face took on a mournful expression.

"I'm sorry." The older witch lamented sadly.

Donatu snorted and sent, _'There is nothing to be sorry for. You helped save his life and the life of my mate. I am grateful. We shall consider these marks to be badges of honor.'_

Jean leaned in and asked, "What are those marks?"

Minerva shook her head, "They are where I touched him."

Jean didn't understand. "Why are they black?"

A single tear rolled down Minerva McGonagall's soft cheek as she replied remorsefully, "Because I have taken lives." She glanced over to where Hermione was gathering up the placenta and added, "A unicorn newborn is the purest creature on earth. Someone who has touched the darkness, like me, would leave a mark like that on the newborn. That's why unicorns stay away from people the way they do."

Jean placed a comforting hand on the older witch's shoulder, "Some things can't be helped. You did what you had to do. Never be ashamed of your life... Never." She looked to where her daughter was finishing collecting the birth material. "My daughter would never be attracted to the darkness." She gently squeezed the powerful shoulder that quivered beneath her hand and added, "Only to the light".

Hermione sealed her stasis pack which she'd just filled with the unicorn placenta. This particular organic material would allow her to create potions that she couldn't otherwise do. Unicorn material was extremely expensive and very hard to obtain considering how shy the magical creatures truely were. The Grand Sire not withstanding. He was a rarity. She suspected it was his relationship with the McGonagalls that allowed for the contact that they now enjoyed. She planned on taking advantage of this resource in the future.

_'Very wise of you.'_

She heard in her mind. Grinning, she saw Odaan standing behind her. "It is impolite to eavesdrop on unsuspecting thoughts you know." She said with her characteristic "cheshire cat" grin. Patting her stasis pouch, she added, "This will help cure alot of different ailments."

The Grand Sire nodded and sent, _'Because you are only thinking of helping others, young witch, I will allow this. Had you been seeking profit, I would not have allowed you to take the life blood.'_

Hermione nodded solemnly, "I understand and I thank you for allowing me this priviledge."

The stallion before her snorted and pawed the soft earth, _'Come. I will take you back.'_

Minerva had been standing nearby with Jean listening to the one sided conversation. Curiously she watched as Hermione whispered something in the Grand Sire's ear. She saw him turn his beautiful head to her and fasten his compelling eyes on her. After a moment, the great unicorn approached the older witch and sent to her...

_'I owe you much... come here.'_

Cocking her head quizzically, she leaned close as the unicorn directed. Standing perfectly still, she gasped as she felt Odaan's tongue gently swipe over her bruised eyes.

The great beast snorted when he was done and stepped back. He watched as the bruises on the older witch's stunning face slowly disappeared. Again he focused his fathomless onyx eyes on the older witch and sent to her...

_'Would you place your mate upon my back?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting over McGonagall Manor casting odd shadows and coloring the sky magnificent shades of red, oranges and pinks. It's waning tendrils stretched to the newly transfigured hammock resting in the beautiful gardens behind the kitchen of the great estate.

Two lovely witches lay intertwined with each other cocooned in the comfort of the gently swaying lounge. Two witches vastly different, yet amazingly similar, softly touched lips together and whispered sweet nonsense that occasionally caused a snigger or two.

"You were truely amazing today." Minerva stated, pulling Hermione closer.

The young witch raised her head and planted another tender kiss on her fiance's lips. Smiling she said, "So were you." She gently stroked the newly healed area around Minerva's sparkling emerald eyes. She was thankful that Odaan was in her debt and had so readily agreed to heal Minerva's bruises. She didn't want her love walking around looking like a racoon any longer than necessary.

Minerva sighed and closed her eyes. Hermione had only been at the Manor two days and already so much had happened. She wondered what the rest of their lives together would be like. A shiver traveled down her spine as these thoughts flooded her mind.

Hermione felt her love tremble. Concerned, she asked, "Are you o.k.?" A small frown made it's way across her brow.

The older witch opened her eyes to see the concern on Hermione's beautiful face. She smiled mischieviously as she replied, "I was just considering what our life together is going to be like. Based on the events of the last two days."

Comprehension appeared on the young witches face as she considered Minerva's words. Slowly a matching sly expression appeared, then the "cheshire cat" grin. "And I haven't even begun to explore the library." She muttered, kissing her fiance deeply.

Coming up for air, Minerva grinned and pulled her love close.

"Indeed."

THE END

**AN: Thanks y'all. It's been wicked fun. Thanks for all the support. See ya soon.**


End file.
